Devil Bats Camping!
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Devil Bats berencana mengadakan kemping, sesuai yang dijanjikan Hiruma untuk menghadapi banyak tantangan! ternyata, mereka bertemu si kembar Himeka, dan petualangan di Dark Forest dimulai! Mamori dalam bahaya besar!/penambahan genre, fantasy!/Kembali dari hiatus!/RnR, please? NO FLAME!/DISCONTINUED!
1. The Twin Himeka

~Apartemen Hiruma; pkl. 05.30~

Hiruma melihat kalender dikamarnya pagi ini.

"Jadi hari ini ya? Kekekeke..."

Dia mengambil hp miliknya, dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor yang ia kenal.

* * *

><p><strong>~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~<strong>

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

* * *

><p>~ruang klub amefuto Deimon; pkl. 06.15~<p>

_**BRAK!**_

Hiruma menggebrak meja dengan semangat (baca: kasar). "Nah, udang-udang sialan! Pagi ini, kita akan mulai acara kemah sialan kita! Tujuan aku membuat acara kemah sialan ini, karena kita akan coba uji ketangkasan sialan kita di hutan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sini! Kekeke..."

"Bukan berlatih amefuto, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang memang tumben sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan amefuto.

"Kekeke, kita lihat saja nanti.. nah, sekarang, ayo ke bis!"

_**DRRRT! DRRRT!**_

Semua anggota langsung lari masuk bis.

"Hiruma! Jangan sembarangan menembakkan senjatamu itu!"

"Kenapa kau protes terus sih, Manajer Sialan? Selama ini yang lain tak pernah protes! Kau protes terus!"

"Karena aku tak suka melihat kekerasan di ruang klub ini, Hiruma!"

"Hoo, berarti kalau di luar ruang klub tak apa kan? Kekeke..."

"Bukan begitu juga!"

"Ya sudah! Ayo ke bis!"

"Huh, iya iya!"

"Eh, sebentar!" Hiruma berjalan kedekat Mamori.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini..."

"Ng?"

Hiruma melemparkan tas nya kepada Mamori.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Mamori sudah sewot saudara-saudara...

"Bawakan tas sialanku, Manajer Sialan! Kekeke..."

"Dasar tukang suruh-suruh!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, dan mengikuti Hiruma.

~di bis; pkl. 06.45~

Hiruma dan Mamori nampak sudah berdiri di dalam bis.

"Err, ini perasaanku saja, atau memang tak ada tempat duduk tersisa?" Mamori menatap ke arah dua bangku yang ada di pojok yang masih kosong. 'Seperti disengaja untuk dikosongkan saja..' Mamori _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Kak Mamori kelamaan diluar sama Kak Hiruma sih! Jadi ya sudah, kami sisakan tempat untuk kalian~" jelas Suzuna.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruh kami untuk melakukannya dengan sengaja ya?" bisik Sena.

"Ssst, diam Sena! Ini juga bagian rencana!" sahut Suzuna pada laki-laki di sebelahnya ini.

"B-baik..."

"Nah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Segeralah kalian duduk, karena bis sudah mau jalan.." sahut Musashi dengan tenang sambil memakan keripik yang ia bawa untuk bekal.

"Baiklah.. ayo Hiru-"

Hiruma tak ada di samping Mamori. "Lho, kemana Hiruma?"

"Disini, Manajer Sialan..." Hiruma nampak sudah duduk di kursi dengan nyaman. "Cepat duduk, atau kau ingin terus pegal berdiri seperti itu sambil membawa dua tas?"

"Mou, tas yang satu ini kan milikmu, Hiruma! Harusnya kau yang bawa!"

"Itu kan tugasmu, Manajer Sialan!"

"Tugas apa?"

"Tugas sebagai budak! Kekeke..."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Mamori akhirnya duduk di samping Hiruma.

_**BRRUUMM...**_

_**DEG DEG DEG..**_

'Duh, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini?' batin Mamori dengan muka merah padam.

Hiruma yang menyadari keanehan Mamori, memperhatikan Mamori dengan wajah yang cukup dekat.

"Oi..."

Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

"A-apa?"

"..."

"K-katakan, ada apa? Jangan melihatku begitu dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat! Aku bisa mati karena malu!"

"Kau malu kenapa, Manajer Sialan?"

"A-aku... aku..."

Hiruma semakin mempersempit jarak wajah mereka.

"Hi-Hiruma, jangan terlalu dekat! Kalau yang lain melihat nanti bagaimana?"

Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kekeke, memang kenapa kalau mereka melihat, Manager Sialan?"

"I-itu... itu..."

Semakin dekat...

"Hi-Hiruma, kumohon! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Kenapa kau begitu takut, Manager Sialan? Kekeke..."

Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya, wajah Hiruma tepat berada di pinggir telinga Mamori.

"Hiruma..." Mamori mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan.

"Apa, Manager Sialan?" Hiruma mengeluarkan _husky voice_ andalannya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam!"

"Macam-macam bagaimana?"

"M-macam-macam pokoknya!"

Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Mamori sekarang.

"Kekekeke, aku tak akan macam-macam, Manajer Sialan..."

"Kalau begitu, jauhkan wajahmu!"

"Tapi..."

"Eh?"

"Jika ada yang macam-macam denganmu, aku tak akan tinggal diam..."

Hiruma menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mamori yang tengah mematung.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Hiruma dengan sangar seperti biasa.

"Ah! T-tidak apa-apa..." Mamori memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma. Dengan kondisi yang masih merah padam tentunya.

"Hiruma..."

"Ng?"

"Yang tadi..."

"Lupakanlah.. aku tak serius..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak bisa membedakan mana serius mana jail ya? Kekeke..."

"Mou, dasar kau ini!"

_**BUAK! BUAK! DOR! PLETAK! BUM (?)! MEONG (?)! GUK (?)! OINK (?)!**_

Terjadilah peperangan di bangku pojok bis.

Semua _sweatdrop_ kecuali Suzuna yang menganggap mereka sedang macem-macem (?) dengan antena di kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyetir di bis ini? Huhuhu..." sahut supir bis yang tengah meratapi nasib di tengah acara mengemudinya.

*_1 jam kemudian..._*

Bis masih melaju. Kegiatan di dalam bis sudah bermacam-macam. Ada yang muntah karena mabuk, makan keripik satu karung, ngegosip, dan tak urung juga ada yang sedang menikmati moment indah bersama...

_**PLUK**_

"Ng?" Hiruma mendapati Mamori tidur di bahunya.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Mamori pelan.

"Tidurlah, malaikat kecilku..." bisik Hiruma pelan.

Maka perjalanan 8 jam nonstop itu berlangsung dengan berbagai situasi dan kondisi.

*_8 jam kemudian..._*

~Dark Forest; pkl 15.15~

_**BRUMMM... CKIIIT...**_

Sang supir mengambil mic yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Perhatian para penumpang, kita telah sampai di tempat tujuan..."

...

"Ng?" Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ah, sudah sampai rupanya..."

"Nyenyak tidurnya, Manajer Sialan?"

"Hi-Hiruma? Eh, tunggu! Kau tidak macam-macam padaku selama aku tidur kan?"

"Hm.. mungkin? Kekeke..."

Hiruma hanya pergi keluar bis dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hey, Hiruma! Bagaimana tas mu?"

"Tentu saja kau yang harus bawa, Manajer Sialan!"

"Mou, kenapa aku lagi?"

"Karena kau budakku! Kekeke..."

"Kenapa tak suruh Kurita?"

"Dia sudah terlalu banyak membawa barang..."

Mamori melihat ke arah Kurita yang ada diluar bis sambil membopong kurang lebih 100 tas milik semua anggota Devil Bats.

Mamori _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Kekekeke, dia yang sudah bawa tas segitu banyak saja tak protes, kau baru bawa tas milikku saja protes terus!"

"Huh, iya iya! Kubawa nih!"

"Kekeke, bagus!"

Tak lama kemudian, Mamori dan yang lain turun dari bis dan mendengarkan instruksi dari Hiruma terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, bocah sialan! Kali ini, acara kemah sialan kita akan benar-benar dimulai! _Be sure to prepare your fucking bodies_! Kekekeke..."

Semua merinding dengan sukses.

"Nah! Yang pertama akan kita lakukan adalah, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mendirikan tenda sialan kita! Botak Sialan!"

"Baik!" Yukimitsu maju ke depan, disamping Hiruma. "Hari ini, aku membawa kompas. Aku juga sudah mempelajari banyak jenis tanah dan batuan juga tanjakan dan dataran yang cocok untuk didirikan tenda. Menurut buku yang kubaca, kita hanya harus mengikuti arah utara sejauh 500 m. Banyak orang percaya, katanya jika kita berjalan mengikuti kompas dengan cara itu, kita akan menemukan sebuah hulu sungai, dan tempat itu cocok didirikan tenda. Karena lapisan dan derajat keasaman tanahnya-"

"CUKUUUP!"

Semua nampak _sweatdrop_ dan ada beberapa yang pingsan mendengarkan penjelasan Yukimitsu.

"Err, baiklah... intinya, ayo ikuti aku..." sahut Yuki yang akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah.

Semua anggota Devil Bats mengikuti kemana Yuki pergi.

"Semua lebih baik saling berpegangan, takut-takut kita terpisah!" sahut Musashi mengingatkan.

Sena mencoba menggenggam tangan Suzuna dengan perlahan, namun-

_**GREP**_

Suzuna telah menggenggam tangan Sena duluan. Wajah merah tomat terpampang jelas di wajah sang _runningback_ Deimon itu.

Kurita menggenggam tangan Daikichi, Musashi menggenggam tangan Taki, Jumonji menggenggam tangan Kuroki, Monta menggenggam tangan Togano, dan Cerberus menggenggam tangan Butaberus (?).

Err, sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi siapa ya?

"Tak apa... tak apa..."

Oh ya, Ishimaru! Dia menggenggam tangan Yuki saja.

*_sementara itu..._*

_**GREP**_

"Hi-Hiruma?" tentu anda dapat membayangkan siapa yang Hiruma genggam tangannya saat ini.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Manajer Sialan."

Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"Baik..."

*_setengah jam kemudian..._*

~Dark Forest; pkl. 16.00; about at 400 m~

"Masih jauh kah?" tanya Mamori yang nampaknya sudah lelah.

"Tinggal 100 meter lagi, Mamori..." jelas Yuki.

"Aaah, kakiku sudah pegal..."

"Cih, kau lemah sekali, Manajer Sialan!" sahut Hiruma sarkatis.

"Mou, aku ini perempuan, jadi wajar saja bukan?"

"Kekekeke, Devil Bats tak mengenal istilah laki-laki atau perempuan! Kita semua diperlakukan sama disini!"

"Dasar tak berperasaan!"

"Tapi benar kata Kak Mamori..." sahut Suzuna yang saking sudah lemasnya hanya bisa terduduk di tanah. Sena menyodorkan minum padanya.

"Terima kasih Sena..." Suzuna meneguk separuh dari minuman itu. "Aku sudah lelah, sama seperti Kak Mamori.. apa tak sebaiknya kita bertenda disini saja? Lagipula, hari sudah hampir gelap..."

"Lihat? Suzuna saja lelah!" ujar Mamori pada Hiruma yang serasa diberikan pembelaan. Hiruma hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Hei, tapi lihat itu!" sahut Yuki menunjuk ke arah kilauan biru tak jauh dari sana. "Disitu ada sungai, kita bisa berkemah disitu! Ayo, kerahkan sisa tenaga kalian!"

"Baik..." sahut mamori dan Suzuna dengan lesu.

*_10 menit kemudian..._*

"Huwaaaah, sampaaaaiiii!" sahut Mamori dan Suzuna yang langsung tepar di tanah. Sama hal nya dengan Daikichi dan Kurita yang kelihatan lebih kurus dari biasanya.

Ada sebagian yang membasuh mukanya ke tepi sungai, dan ada juga yang mulai menyiapkan tenda.

Terdiri dari 6 tenda disana.

Pertama tenda Musashi, Hiruma, dan Yukimitsu. Lalu tenda Sena, Monta, dan Ishimaru. Ketiga tenda Mamori dan Suzuna. Keempat, tenda Kurita dan Daikichi (dengan ukuran _king size_ tentunya), kelima tenda Taki, Cerberus, dan Butaberus, dan keenam tenda 3 haha bersaudara.

~Dark Forest; pkl 19.00~

Api unggun menyala diantara sekeliling anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Mereka mencoba menghangatkan diri masing-masing, dari sapuan angin malam di Dark Forest yang memang benar-benar '_dark_'.

Tak urung ada juga yang bercerita hantu ditengah obrolan yang seru dan menyenangkan.

Yah, acara berkemah memang acara yang paling menyenangkan. Karena saat berkemah, semua hal bisa terjadi. Termasuk saat-saat romantis seperti ini...

...

Hiruma duduk agak jauh dan menyendiri dari yang lain. Mamori yang menyadari hal itu, lekas menghampiri Hiruma sambil membawa satu buah jagung bakar.

"Ini..."

Hiruma menoleh.

"Makanlah... kau pasti lapar..."

"Hn..."

Hiruma mengambil jagung itu dan memakannya. Dengan agak gengsi pasti.

"Kau tak perlu begitu di depanku, Hiruma..." Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma. "Aku mengerti kau..." ia tersenyum.

'Tch, senyum itu lagi...'

"Lalu apa urusanmu kemari, Manager Sialan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... kenapa kau tak ikut bergabung dengan kami? Tak ada salahnya bukan?"

"Aku tak suka dengan cerita murahan milik mereka... apaan itu cerita hantu yang sama sekali tak seru? Membosankan..."

"Hmm, kau tahu apa yang paling tidak membosankan ketika kau bersama dengan seseorang?"

"Apa?"

"Lihat bintang itu..." Mamori menunjuk ke atas langit yang bertaburkan banyak bintang. "Ketika kau melihat bintang itu, kau akan langsung melihat wajah yang mirip dengan orang yang kau sayangi..."

Hiruma menoleh ke atas langit. "Itu lebih membosankan, Manager Sialan.."

"Tidak, perhatikan lebih dekat..."

Hiruma tak bicara. Hanya terus melihat ke atas langit. Lama ia memandangnya, ia melihat seorang sosok yang ia kenal..

Tidak, bukan seorang, tapi dua orang...

"Ibu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..."

Mamori nampaknya dapat memaklumi. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku mau kembali pada yang lain..."

Baru saja Mamori beranjak berdiri, Hiruma menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa, Hiruma?"

"Kemarilah..."

Hiruma mendekatkan Mamori padanya.

Ok, jantung kembali berdegup cepat!

Tepat saat bibir Hiruma ada disebelah telinga Mamori, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku... minta tolong..."

"A-apa, Hiruma?"

"Aku..."

"I-iya?"

"Aku..."

"Aku?"

"Ingin..."

"I-ingin?"

"...makan..."

_**GUBRAK!**_

"Mou, Hiruma! Kau ini benar-benar jail! Dasar setan!"

Mamori menjitak Hiruma dengan sadisnya. Dan perang argumen kembali terjadi.

Yang lain? Ah, hanya _sweatdrop_ seperti biasa.

Malam itu terlewati dengan penuh canda tawa.

*_pagi harinya..._*

~Dark Forest; pkl 04.00~

_**DDDRRRRRTTTT DRRRTTTT**_

"YAAAAA-HAAAAAA! BANGUN TERI–TERI SIALAN!"

Semua lari tumpang tindih keluar tenda.

Ya, semua sudah diluar kecuali Mamori.

"Mana si Manajer Sialan itu?"

"Err, dia masih tidur di dalam tenda, Kak Hiruma... hoaaam.." sahut Suzuna sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

Seringai iblis terpampang jelas di wajahnya Hiruma.

"Kekeke, sekarang kalian semua, ganti baju sialan kalian dengan baju renang yang sudah kusuruh bawa! Dan cepat mandi di sungai! YAA-HAA!"

Hiruma menembakkan AK-47 miliknya kemana-mana lagi. Dan semua mulai berganti pakaian sesuai perintah.

_**BYURRRR!**_

Ada beberapa yang sudah mencebur ke dalam sungai. Pasti dingin sekali itu...

"MUKYAAA! Dingin MAX!" ingus Monta keluar dan beku dengan cepatnya.

"HIEEEE! Dingiiiiiin!" sahut Sena yang badannya langsung beku.

"Ahaha~ dingin~ ahaha~" sahut Taki yang berputar-putar diatas air (?).

"FU-FUGO!"

"K-kata Daikichi... di-disini dingin... huachim!" sahut Kurita yang kedinginan dan berfungsi sebagai penerjemah.

"K-kapasitas kedinginan airnya benar-benar dibawah minus (?)" sahut Yuki sambil gemetaran.

"Nah, sekarang urusanku hanya dengan si Manajer Sialan itu... kekekeke..."

Hiruma masuk ke dalam tenda Mamori.

"Cih, sudah tukang makan kue sus, tukang tidur pula!" Hiruma mendekati Mamori.

Ia menindih Mamori dengan tubuh atletisnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Hirumaaa, fic ini masih rated T! Tidaaak! *author kalang kabut dan mimisan*

Nafas Hiruma memburu. Tepat mengenai wajah Mamori yang tengah terbaring dibawahnya.

"_Morning, my fucking manager..._" bisik Hiruma dengan nada jail tentunya.

Mamori membuka setengah matanya. Masih keadaan mengantuk tentu..

"Hiruma? Itukah kau?"

"Ini aku... ayo bangun, yang lain menunggu kita..."

Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Aku masih mau tidur, Hiruma..."

"Kalau kau tak mau bangun, kucium kau..."

"Haha, kau jail..."

"Kalau begitu, bangunlah..."

"Tunggu..."

Mamori mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau... Hiruma?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, Manager Sialan? Kekeke.."

"Hiruma... HIRUMA?"

_**BUAKK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

"Hah... hah.. hah... hah... dasar mesum kau!"

"Kekekeke... makanya cepat bangun, Manager Sialan! Kekeke..."

Hiruma lekas keluar tenda. "Dan jangan lupa, ganti bajumu dengan baju renang... kau harus mandi di sungai.. yang lain sudah kesana..."

"Baik, baik..."

"Apa kau bisa mengganti bajumu?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau tak bisa, aku bisa membantumu... kekekeke..."

"Mou, keluar kau Hiruma!"

Hiruma hanya keluar dari tenda Mamori sambil tetap terkekeh.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi antara kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma!" pikir Suzuna dengan antena yang bergerak di kepalanya.

*_5 menit kemudian.._.*

Mamori menghampiri yang lain menuju sungai.

"H-hai semua..." sahut Mamori dengan pakaian renang yang sudah ia kenakan.

...

...

...

"MUKYAAAAAA! SEKSI MAX!" Monta mimisan dengan suksesnya.

"HIEEEE! K-KAK MAMORI CANTIK!"

"YAA~ CANTIKNYA KAU KAAAAAK! KAK HIRUMA PASTI SUKAAA~"

Semua otomatis melirik Hiruma.

Cuek..

Yah, itulah Hiruma..

"Etto, aku boleh masuk?" tanya Mamori.

"Masuklah, Manager Sialan.. sudah seharusnya..."

"B-baiklah..."

Mamori mulai masuk ke dalam air. "Brrr, dingin!"

"Kekekeke, kau tak biasa mandi air dingin ya, hah?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu! Tapi airnya memang dingin, Hiruma! Seperti es!"

"Ya sudah, yang penting tantangannya sekarang adalah, kita harus berendam disini sampai Cerberus bangun! Kekeke..."

"Memang Cerberus bangun jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 pagi.."

"APAAAAA?" sahut semua anggota devil Bats dengan frustasi yang tak tertahankan.

"Ki-kita bisa mati kedinginan jika kita mandi disini selama 3 jam!" sahut Yuki yang sudah mulai pucat pasi.

"Kekeke, tak ada yang boleh keluar, dan tak ada yang boleh membantah! Kekeke..."

Semua hanya bisa pasrah...

*_2 jam kemudian._..*

"Sudah jam 6... satu jam lagi..." pikir Mamori sambil melihat jam tangan anti airnya.

"Aku bisa mati kalau begini..." sahut Sena yang mulai beku dengan gigi-giginya bahkan lidahnya.

"Bersabarlah Sena..."

...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Eh?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang terjuntai berwarna coklat tua, dikuncir kuda, dan memakai rok mini dan baju berlengan pendek yang terbuat dari bulu domba dan pinggirannya dari kulit ular (?), memiliki bola mata warna coklat tua sama seperti rambutnya, datang menghampiri anggota Devil Bats.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hiruma sarkatis.

'Cantik...' batin semua anggota, kecuali Hiruma tentunya.

"Aku? Keh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Siapa kalian?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan sialanku, bocah sialan!"

"Namaku, Himeka Yume! Aku pelindung hutan ini!"

"Haaaah?"

"Haaaaaah?"

"Haaaaaaaaah?"

...

"Heeei, Yume!"

Seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan tak jauh seperti Yume datang menghampiri. Mungkin bedanya, rambutnya seperti Akaba, hanya warna coklat dan tidak memakai kaca mata. Dan dia mengenakan celana pendek, yang tentunya berbahan dasar sama seperti Yume.

"Kakak!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah kabur dari rumah sembarangan! Kakek mencarimu tahu!"

"M-maaf... aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan.."

"Siapa lagi ini?" tanya Hiruma yang mulai jengkel dengan situasi dan kondisi.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku, Himeka Yuta... aku kembaran sekaligus, kakak dari Yume! Maaf jika adikku mengganggu..." Yuta membungkuk tanda hormat dengan sopan.

'Siapa sebenarnya dua anak ini?' batin Mamori heran dan bertanya-tanya.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

wew, cerita apa lagi ini yang kubuat? ._.

err, ngomong2, aku mau promosi dikit, bolehkah? XD

bersediakah anda2 semua membaca fic xover pertamaku? judulnya, '**Mystery In Amefuto High School Club**s' dan fic itu gabungan dari Eyeshield 21 dan Persona 4

terima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca, dan jangan lupa review~ X3

ga cuma fic xoverku, tapi juga fic ini yah~ :3 dan kalau perlu, semua fic sekalian~ XDD *ditabokin*

arigatouuuu~ *hilang ditelan bumi (?)*

* * *

><p><em>Keep Spirit Up!<em>

_Mayu-chan_


	2. Twin Himeka's Uncle, Peace For Forest

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"_Siapa lagi ini?" tanya Hiruma yang mulai jengkel dengan situasi dan kondisi._

"_Oh, maaf. Namaku, Himeka Yuta... aku kembaran sekaligus, kakak dari Yume! Maaf jika adikku mengganggu..." Yuta membungkuk tanda hormat dengan sopan._

"_Justru mereka yang mengganggu, Kak!"_

"_Yume! Kau tak boleh begitu!"_

'_Siapa sebenarnya dua anak ini?' batin Mamori heran dan bertanya-tanya._

* * *

><p><strong>~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~<strong>

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

* * *

><p>Kedua belah pihak saling bertatapan. Tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.<p>

"Ja-jadi... kalian siapa?" tanya Sena agak canggung.

"Sudah kubilang, kami penjaga hutan ini!" sentak Yume.

"Yume!" tepis Yuta. "Maafkan adikku ya! Dia memang agak kasar! Hahaha..."

Sepertinya Yume gadis tomboy.

"Hahaha, tak apa.. err, jadi?" Sena bertanya kembali.

Yuta yang menjelaskan kali ini. "Itu benar, aku dan adikku, bisa dibilang penjaga hutan ini.. Dark Forest dihuni oleh berbagai macam satwa langka, dan manusia yang tinggal disini hanya sedikit. Mungkin hanya aku, Yume, dan kakek... kami bertiga berusaha mempertahankan kelestarian hutan ini, agar semua yang ada di dalamnya, baik tumbuhan, hewan, bahkan manusianya sendiri dapat tetap bertahan hidup..."

"Lalu, kemana orang tua kalian? Kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Mamori.

"Orang tua kami, telah meninggal.."

...

Kata-kata itu mengenai hati sang setan dari Deimon. Meninggal huh?

"Beberapa tahun silam, ada kebakaran hutan besar disini... ayah dan ibuku terjebak di tengah hutan, dan... dan ikut terbakar... sedangkan aku dan Yume di selamatkan oleh kakek..." Yuta menunduk dalam. Merasa teringat kembali dengan kejadian tempo dulu.

"Oh, maaf! Aku tak bermaksud!" sahut Mamori yang nampak tak enak juga.

"Tak apa... kami sudah bisa menerimanya, iya kan, Yume?"

"Huh, tapi aku tetap tak bisa memaafkan para manusia bejat itu! Mereka berkemah, lupa mematikan api, dan api itu menyebar menjadi besar karena angin! Dasar bodoh! Ceroboh! Dan sekarang, kita mendapati lagi orang yang tengah berkemah! Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka ke hadapan kakek, kak!"

"Yume, kau tak boleh tergesa-gesa begitu!"

"Siapa peduli? Ini merupakan suatu keberuntungan kita dapat mencegah masalah disini, kak! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Kau yang sebenarnya tak mengerti, Yume! Kita tak boleh menuduh orang sembarangan!"

"Tapi kak-!"

"Sudah cukup! Sebaiknya kau pulang, karena kakek sudah menunggu!"

"Huh! Baiklah! Dan mereka tanggung jawab kakak!"

"Iya, iya..."

Yume pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

"Huh, maafkan adikku sekali lagi ya... dia sepertinya masih trauma akibat kebakaran itu..."

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengerti!" sahut Suzuna. "Kalian kakak beradik yang akur ya? Tak seperti aku dan kakakku..." Suzuna menatap Taki yang sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Hahaha, setiap kakak beradik pasti punya keunikan tersendiri. Nah, sekarang, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu MAX!" sahut Monta.

"Err, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Air disini kan dingin, kenapa mau-maunya mandi disini? Sungai ini terkenal akan suhunya yang rendah..."

"Kami tahu, tapi..." Kurita menatap Hiruma. "Ini sudah keharusan..."

"Keharusan?"

"Kekekeke, aku yang menyuruh mereka mandi di sungai sialan ini, udang sialan!"

"Udang katamu?" Yuta _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha, maafkan dia, dia memang begitu!" Mamori mencoba menengahi.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti..." Yuta tersenyum manis.

"_Kawaaaiiii_..." gumam Suzuna dengan mata berbinar.

"Nah, sebaiknya kalian segera keluar dari sana. Kuajak kalian berkeliling hutan ini, jika memang kalian sedang mengadakan kemah!" sahut Yuta. Seperti _guide_ saja.

"Tapi..." Jumonji melirik ke arah Cerberus yang tertidur pulas di luar tenda. "Kami harus menunggu anjing itu bangun, baru kami boleh keluar..."

"Anjing? Oh, yang giginya tajam dan besar itu? Kalau begitu bangunkan saja, apa susahnya?"

"Kekeke, jika anjing sialanku kau bangunkan, dia akan mengamuk dan memangsamu hidup-hidup!"

_**GLEK**_

Semua menelan ludah, kecuali Yuta.

"Ahahahaha, tak masalah buatku..." Yuta menghampiri Cerberus.

"Yuta! Jangaaan!" sahut Suzuna panik.

"Kupinjamkan asuransiku padanya nanti..." gumam Kuroki sedih.

Yuta mengelus bulu Cerberus. "Anjing pintar, bangunlah..."

"Rwwrrr..." Cerberus hanya mengerang.

Yuta mengambil sebuah daging rusa dari dalam tas yang terbuat dari sabut kelapa. Dia menggoyangkan daging itu tepat di depan Cerberus.

"Ayo, kau pasti lapar..."

Semua yang ada di dalam air nampak tegang. Kecuali Hiruma.

"Rwwr..." Cerberus membuka matanya perlahan.

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Perla-*dihajar readers*

Hingga matanya akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya dan berbinar karena melihat daging rusa yang jarang ia lihat.

"Guk? Auuuuu! Guk! Guk!" Cerberus mencoba meraih daging rusa dari Yuta.

"Hahaha, anjing pintar! Kau lucu sekali! Ini!" Yuta memberikan daging rusa itu pada Cerberus.

...

Hening...

Tak ada yang percaya ternyata Cerberus bisa jinak pada Yuta hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Err.. jadi ini artinya, kita bisa keluar dari air?" tanya Ishimaru.

"Kekekeke, keluarlah, bocah-bocah sialan!"

"Yeeeeeeyyy!" semua berlarian keluar sungai dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

Hiruma menghampiri Yuta. "Kau hebat juga, udang sialan!"

"Ah, bukan masalah... aku sudah biasa menghadapi hewan liar..."

"Hewan liar katamu? Kau berusaha bilang anjing sialanku hewan liar?" empat perempatan muncup di kepala Hiruma.

"Err, bukan begitu! Tapi..."

"Kekekeke, dasar udang sialan tak tahu diri! YA-HA!"

_**DRRRRRTTT DRRRRTTTT**_

"Ugyaaaa!" Yuta berlarian pontang panting menghindari peluru Hiruma.

"Kekekekekeke!"

Yang di dalam tenda ikut prihatin akan nasib malang Yuta. Dan Cerberus tetap asik dengan daging rusanya.

*_tak lama kemudian..._*

Semua telah selesai membereskan barangnya dan berganti pakaian, karena Yuta bilang akan mengajak mereka berkeliling.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Suzuna dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Kita akan ke rumah kakekku, tempatku tinggal saat ini. Aku ingin kalian bertemu dengannya!"

"Apa? Err, apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Mamori yang selalu merasa risih.

"Tidak kok! Justru kakekku pasti merasa senang! Ayo!" Yuta mulai berjalan, diikuti yang lain.

~Dark Village; kediaman Himeka; pkl 08.30~

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, Yuta dan anggota Devil Bats yang lain sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu dan jerami sebagai atap. Seperti rumah panggung saja.

"Jadi ini rumahmu? Ah, kecil tapi rasanya menyejukkan!" sahut Suzuna.

"Ya, yang memilih lokasi disini adalah Yume. Ia ingin rumah dibentuk seperti panggung, agar bisa memantau hutan setiap harinya."

"Oh, begitu. Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong Yume, dimana dia?"

...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, penjahat?" sahut Yume dari atas (apa mungkin depan) rumah.

"Aku yang membawa mereka kemari, Yume!" ujar Yuta.

"Singkirkan mereka dari hadapanku, kak! Aku tak suka melihat wajah jahat mereka!"

"Mereka tak jahat, Yume! Mereka sebenarnya baik! Aku sudah mematikan perapiannya, dan aku sudah berusaha mengamankan semua barang bahaya dari mereka!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pistol yang dibawa setan bergigi runcing itu?" Yume menunjuk Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya cuek.

"Itu.. err... itu sudah senjatanya, dan itu berfungsi sebagai pelindung! Pelindung teman-temannya!"

"Itu bukan pelindung, itu penghancur!"

Yume melompat dari atas rumah (?) dan mendarat mulus dihadapan Yuta.

"Waw..."

"Lompatannya..."

"Mengagumkan..."

Ujar Haha Bersaudara.

"Dengar kak! Aku tak peduli mereka itu pahlawan di siang bolong, pejuang, atau apapun! Yang kuinginkan, mereka pergi dari sini secepatnya!"

"Kau tak boleh begitu, Yume!"

"Tapi kak-!"

"Sudah, berhenti berkelahi!"

Seorang pria tua datang menghampiri. "Maaf kedua cucuku ini membuat kalian kesal. Perkenalkan, namaku Gori. Aku kakek dari Yume dan Yuta."

"Ah, salam kenal." Mamori membungkuk pertanda hormat. "Namaku, Anezaki Mamori, dan ini Hiruma Youichi.."

Hiruma menyeringai.

"Ini Kobayakawa Sena..."

Sena membungkuk hormat. "S-salam kenal..."

"Ini Suzuna Taki.."

"Yaa~ halo!"

"Dan ini-"

Begitulah seterusnya. Mamori memperkenalkan anggota Devil Bats satu per satu.

"Ah, salam kenal kalau begitu! Senang bertemu kalian semua!" ujar Gori.

Yume hanya memasang tampang jutek.

"Yume, kau harusnya ramah pada mereka. Mereka nampaknya baik kok..."

"Kakek jangan tertipu dengan tampang mereka yang sok baik itu! Siapa tahu mereka berniat memanfaatkan hutan ini!" ujar Yume ngotot.

"Kau tak boleh berprasangka buruk pada orang lain, Yume... kau harus mengenal orang itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mulai memutuskan mereka itu seperti apa..."

"Huh, terserahlah! Aku tak-"

_**DRRRRRR...**_

Tanahnya bergoyang!

Mungkinkah, gempa?

"Waaa, ada apa ini?" sahut Kurita yang ikut terguncang sedikit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Yume. Dia naik ke menara pengintai yang ia buat sendiri untuk memantau hutan. Dia memakai teropong.

"Hah? Apa itu?" sahut Yume.

"Ada apa?" Yuta melompat ke menara pengintai, merebut teropong dan ikut melihat apa yang terjadi. "I-itu?"

"Ada apa, bocah-bocah sialan?" Hiruma menyiapkan senapannya.

Yume melompat turun, dan mendarat tepat dihadapan kakeknya. "Kakek! Kakek harus pergi! Situasi sedang tidak aman! Ada makhluk besar mengamuk di tengah hutan sana! Dia sepertinya menuju kemari, kek!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau dan Yuta?"

"Kami akan menanganinya, kek!" Yume menoleh ke arah Devil Bats. "Ugh, sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini, tapi... tolong bawa kakekku ke tempat yang aman!"

"Kekekeke, serahkan pada kami! Gendut Sialan!"

"Baik!" Kurita menggendong Gori dan berlari menjauhi lokasi menuju tempat paling aman.

"Hwaaa, berhati-hatilah sedikit!" sahut Gori ketakutan.

"Tenang, Kek! Anda aman bersamaku!" sahut Kurita dengan senyum cerah ceria.

*_kembali ke Dark Village_*

"Err, ano.. sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa tak sebaiknya kita juga lari?" tanya Sena gemetaran.

"Keh! Inilah tantangannya, bocah-bocah sialan!"

"HIEEE? Jangan bilang, kita harus menghadapi makhluk besar itu!"

"Kekeke, kau membaca pikiranku, Anak Pendek!"

"HIYAAAAA! Aku taku mauuuu!" Sena merasa kakinya sudah lemas dan tak sanggup berdiri.

"Hi-Hiruma!" Mamori ikut berkomentar. "Apa kau gila? Apa aku dan Suzuna juga harus ikut melawannya? Kau gila!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Manajer Sialan! Kalian harus lari dari sini!"

"Tapi Hiruma, kalian serius mau menghadapi makhluk itu-!"

_**DUAAARRR**_

Dinding batu yang jadi perbatasan antara hutan Dark Forest dan hutan (yang entah apa itu namanya) hancur.

Sebuah (mungkin seekor) makhluk besar, dengan tinggi kurang lebih 10 kaki, besar, dan semua badannya terbuat dari batang-batang pohon muncul. Matanya yang berwarna kuning terang dan tajam, benar-benar terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"MUKYAAAA! Makhluk apa itu, MAX?"

"HIEEEE! Menyeramkan sekaliiii!"

"Kyaaa! Kak Mamori, ayo kita lari dari sini ikuti Kak Kurita!" Suzuna menarik-narik tangan Mamori.

"Tapi Suzuna, Hiruma dan yang lain-"

"Tak ada waktu, Kak Mamori! Ayo!"

Suzuna dan Mamori lari dari lokasi.

Sementara itu, seorang pria dengan mengenakan jubah putih, dan memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap, berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Mata ungu miliknya menambah kesan arogan miliknya.

"Hahahaha! Lama tak bertemu, Yume, Yuta!"

"Paman!" sahut Yuta dan Yume ersamaan.

"Paman?" sahut Devil Bats bersamaan juga.

"Apa yang paman lakukan?" tanya Yume dengan tatapan cepat-hentikan-semua-ini-!

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mencoba mengembalikan kedamaian di hutan ini, dan mengembalikan semua yang sempat hilang di dalamnya dengan bantuan ciptaan terbaruku, Yume!"

"Paman bukannya melindungi, tapi malah merusak hutan ini!"

"Aku tak merusak, Yume! Aku hanya menguji coba ciptaan baruku, yang berfungsi untuk melindungi hutan ini dari para penjahat seperti mereka!" paman si kembar Himeka ini menunjuk anggota Devil Bats.

"MUKYAAA! Seenaknya saja kita dibilang penjahat, MAX!"

"Ka-kami bukan penjahat!" ujar Sena dengan nada yang 'cukup' tegas dan berani.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya kearah monster besar itu.

"Tak berpengaruh..." gumam Hiruma. Ia mendecih kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan ciptaan terbaruku! Namanya Daruzon! Hohoho, dia sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi! Dia baru satu dari lima ciptaan terhebatku! Dan nanti, kuperkenalkan lagi ciptaan terbaruku yang lain! Sampai jumpa, Yume, Yuta! Begitu aku kembali, kalian akan merasakan hasil kerja kerasku, yaitu, kedamaian!" paman si kembar Himeka pergi dengan monster yang ia banggakan itu.

...

"Paman..." gumam Yume sedih.

Yuta merangkul bahu adiknya itu, mencoba menenangkan.

*_setelah itu..._*

~kediaman Himeka~

Si kembar Himeka, Gori, dan anggota Devil Bats yang lain duduk di ruang tamu. Membicarakan soal kemunculan paman Yume dan Yuta, juga ciptaannya yang besar itu.

"Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Musashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia pamanku dan kak Yuta... namanya Rozu... ia sangat terobsesi untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat melindungi seluruh hutan. Termasuk Dark Forest..."

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu, hutan disini dan yang disaa itu berbeda nama?"

"Begitulah.. di hutan Dark Forest, semua wilayah aman dan terkendali.. tapi mungkin untuk di bagian hutan sebelah sana, hutan Light Forest, sebaliknya... disana terdapat markas besar milik paman. Tempat ia menguji coba semua eksperimen. Hampir sebagian sumber alam disana habis karena eksperimen pamanku... hingga akhirnya,eksperimennya, yaitu menciptakan pelindung hutan ini, telah terwujud berkat makhluk-makhluk besar itu... salah satunya yang kita lihat tadi... aku dan kakak saja baru kali ini melihat makhluk itu, karena sebelumnya paman selalu gagal..."

"Begitu... adi itu salah satu hasil eksperimennya.. sepertinya pamanmu itu seorang ilmuwan yang arogan... dapat kulihat dari cara bicaranya tadi..."

"Iya.. dan.." Yume memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat pink muncul di wajahnya. "Maaf, aku sudah salah sangka... aku tak menyangka paman akan menyalahgunakan hasil penelitiannya, dan kalian malah menolong tadi.."

"Hahaha, tak apa kok! Kami bisa mengerti!" sahut Mamori dengan senyum andalannya.

"Nah, sekarang, kau peraya pada mereka kan, Yume?" sindir Yuta.

"I-iya, kak..." Yume menunduk malu. Semua tertawa riang saat itu.

*_di luar pondok (rumah keluarga Himeka)_*

Hiruma nampak berdiri sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

_**PUK**_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apa, Manager Sialan?"

"Kau ini, selalu menyendiri! Ayo, bergabung bersama kami di dalam!"

"Malas.. aku mau cari udara segar..."

"Begitu..."

Mamori menghirup udara di sekitarnya. "Haaah... disini benar-benar sejuk.. tak seperti di Deimon yang selalu padat penuh polusi.."

"..."

"Hiruma..."

"Ng?"

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya, kita akan mengalami acara kemah yang sangat panjang..."

"Hn..."

"Dan makhluk tadi.. dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan..." Mamori merapatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menahan rasa takut.

"Cih, penakut kau..."

"Wajar bukan?"

"Ya ya... lagi pula... aku juga tak ingin kau terlibat bahaya sialan yang tak penting disini... nanti malah merepotkan!"

Mamori tersenyum. Dia sadar, bahwa maksud Hiruma adalah mengkhawatirkannya. Begitu juga yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma..."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk rasa simpatimu..."

"Cih, siapa yang bersimpati? Tak sudi..."

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini..."

"Kau tahu, Manajer Sialan?"

"Apa?"

"Tantangan baru akan dimulai untuk Devil Bats... kekekeke..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Hmhmhmhm...

Cerita macam apa ini? Yah, tak buruk.. *ditendang gara2 kepedean*

Ngomong-ngomong, selera fantasy ku jadi menurun dibanding tahun lalu! ._.

Cerita fantasy nya melebihi batas normal (?) XD

Yak sebelumnya, balas review dulu~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>Saki k<strong>: makasih reviewnyaaa~ :3 scene M? O/O waaa, i-itu, belum kepikiran! Hehehe... na-nanti kupikirkan dulu deh! Ahahaha, makasih! XDD

**Yamano**: makasih! Hiruma pasti OOC dengan pervert nya itu! OwO _thanks for fave_! :D

* * *

><p>Sekian balasan reviewnya, yang login, dah kubalas lewat PM! :3<p>

Sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaaan! Matta ne! XD/

* * *

><p><em>Keep Spirit Up!<em>

_Mayu-chan_


	3. Preparing For Battle!

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"_Terima kasih, Hiruma..."_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Untuk rasa simpatimu..."_

"_Cih, siapa yang bersimpati? Tak sudi..."_

"_Hahaha, dasar kau ini..."_

"_Kau tahu, Manajer Sialan?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Tantangan baru akan dimulai untuk Devil Bats... kekekeke..."_

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

*_malam harinya..._*

~Light Forest; Secret Laboratory~

Disebuah laboratorium bawah tanah yang amat tersembunyi, terdapat seorang profesor yang nampak sedang meneteskan beberapa cairan ke dalam sebuah kolam besar yang ia buat. Mungkin semacam kolam ramuan.

"Sedikit lagi... yeahh... sedikit lagi, maka kedamaian di hutan ini, akan segera tercipta! Yeah.. Yuta... Yume... semuanya... akan merasakan jerih payahku.. hahahahahahahaha!" tawanya membahana di ruang rahasia itu.

*_pagi harinya..._*

~Dark Forest; Pondok Himeka~

Mamori bangun dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia melihat Suzuna yang masih terlelap di ranjang sebelah.

Ya, para anggota Devil Bats menumpang tidur di pondok ini. Meski awalnya ada perdebatan antara Hiruma dan Mamori soal itu, tapi pada akhirnya, memberikan solusi 'surga' bagi para anggota Devil Bats. Ya, Mamori lah yang memenangkan perdebatan saat itu.

Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Hiruma tak pernah mau mengaku kalah. Ia memperbolehkan menginap disini, tapi hanya para gadis yang boleh tidur di kamar, dan sisanya diluar dekat pondok dengan tenda masing-masing.

Mamori berpikir sejenak.

"Jika Hiruma tak pernah membedakan perempuan dan laki-laki di Devil Bats, bukankah seharusnya aku dan Suzuna juga ikut bertenda diluar sana? Aneh... aku harus menanyakan ini pada Hiruma!"

Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna beranjak bangun. "Hoaaammm... pagi Kak Mamori!" sahut Suzuna dengan kondisi setengah mengantuk dan menggosok-gosokan matanya.

"Pagi Suzuna!" Mamori menampakkan senyum malaikat andalannya.

"Umm, yang lain bagaimana? Apa mereka tidur nyenyak diluar sana?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu... dari pada itu, lebih baik sekarang kita siapkan sarapan, Suzuna!"

"Yaa~ kau benar Kak Mamori!"

Maka Suzuna dan Mamori bergegas menyegarkan diri terlebih dahulu, lalu menuju dapur.

~diluar pondok~

_**DRRRTTT DRRTTT! BUM! BUM! BUM! DOR DOR!**_

"Kekekekeke, BANGUN BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!"

Semua lari tumpang tindih keluar tenda.

Hiruma meletakkan senapannya di bahunya seperti biasa. "Nah, pagi ini, aku memberi kalian sedikit keringanan. Tak akan kusuruh mandi di sungai atau bangun pagi-pagi buta."

"ASIIIKK!" semua sorak sorai itu, tak akan bertahan barang hanya semenit.

"Tapi..."

"Eh?"

"Tantangan hari ini adalah..."

_**GLEK**_

Anggota yang lain meneguk ludah masing-masing bersamaan.

Hiruma menyeringai.

"Lomba Memanjat Tebing Pembatas Sialan itu! YA-HA!" ujar Hiruma sambil menunjuk dinding batu pembatas antara Dark Forest dan Light Forest yang kemarin hancur (sudah diperbaiki oleh Musashi (?)).

"APAAA?" benar kan? Sorak sorai itu tak bertahan lama.

"Tapi kuberi keringanan sedikit. Kalian boleh mandi dan sarapan dulu di pondok sialan itu..."

"ASIIKK!" sorak sorai kembali!

Mungkin tak selamanya tantangan dari Hiruma selalu buruk.

~Pondok Himeka; Ruang Makan; pkl. 08.00~

Semua anggota Devil Bats, si kembar Himeka, dan Gori makan bersama di ruang makan dengan besar ruangan sebesar kamar author (?). Dengan kata lain, cukup luas namun agak sempit juga mengingat ada Daikichi dan Kurita.

Di tengah acara makan yang sunyi itu, Mamori memutuskan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hiruma... err, ada yang mau kutanyakan.."

Hiruma menoleh ke arah Mamori yang duduk di depannya.

Semua memperhatikan sambil tetap menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut masing-masing.

"Emm, begini Hiruma... kau pernah bilang, bahwa perempuan dan laki-laki tidak dibedakan di Devil Bats. Lantas kenapa kau mengizinkan aku dan Suzuna tidur di dalam pondok?"

Hiruma hanya merespon cuek sambil tetap menyuapkan makanannya."Kalau kalian para wanita sialan sakit, siapa yang akan menyiapkan minuman dan handuk untuk kami seusai latihan dan menjalankan tantangan?"

Mamori tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, bahwa Hiruma mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan Suzuna. Terlebih lagi pada Mamori sendiri mungkin?

Pagi yang hangat dan indah...

~Dark Forest; dinding pembatas; pkl. 08.35~

Semua anggota Devil Bats nampak siap untuk memanjat dinding yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 8 kaki ini.

Semua memakai alat pengaman masing-masing yang sudah dipinjamkan oleh Yuta dari pondok. Karena awalnya acara memanjat ini mendadak (tak ada dalam _list_ tantangan Hiruma) maka peralatannya pun pinjam dari pondok. Beruntunglah Yuta dan Yume (bahkan Gori) suka memanjat dinding ini sesekali untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar.

"Nah, teri-teri sialan! Sekarang kita memanjat dinding sialan ini! Peraturannya..."

...

"Tak ada peraturan! YA-HAA!"

"APAAAA?" satu lagi teriakan frustasi.

"Ya, kalian boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk bisa sampai ke puncak dinding sialan ini! Dan jika ada yang menghalangi jalur kalian, dorong saja, atau tarik ke bawah hingga ia jatuh atau paling tidak tepat berada di bawah kalian! Kekekeke..."

_**GLEK!**_

Sena memutuskan angkat bicara. "A-ano, Kak Hiruma... bagaimana jika ada yang sudah diatas, jatuh lagi ke bawah sini? Pasti rasanya sakit sekali!"

"Ada Cerberus sebagai penjaga disini. Dia belum kuberi makan, jadi jika kalian jatuh kebawah dan tak bisa lagi memanjat ke atas, kalian akan jadi santapan Cerberus! Kekekeke...! tak peduli separah apapun kondisi kalian saat itu! YA-HA!"

_**GLEK!**_

"Nah, bocah-bocah sialan! Berbalik!"

Semua anggota Deimon berbalik, sehingga memunggungi Hiruma.

_**TREK!**_

Hiruma menyiapkan senapannya dan mengisinya dengan.. eh? Peluru daging?

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

Dia menembakkan peluru dagingnya tepat di punggung masing-masing pemain (kecuali dirinya sendiri tentu). Dan daging itu menempel dengan sukses di punggung naas itu.

"RWWRRR..."

Terdengar raungan lapar dari Cerberus.

Sena dan yang lain menoleh ke arah punggung mereka. "Daging?"

Melihat Cerberus dari kejauhan mulai berlari menghampiri mereka, mereka langsung berlomba-lomba memanjat dinding.

"KYAAA!"

"WAAA!"

"HIEEE!"

"MUKYAAA!"

"FUGOOO!"

"AHAHA~"

Berbagai teriakan dan suara terlontar saat tantangan di mulai.

*_2 jam kemudian..._*

Sudah cukup banyak korban jatuh dan jadi santapan Cerberus. Yang sudah celaka itu, langsung diobati oleh Mamori dan Suzuna.

Sedangkan yang berhasil sampai di puncak, sudah dapat diketahui bahwa itu adalah Hiruma.

"Kkekekeke, payah sekali kalian bocah-bocah sialan! Naik ke atas dinding begini saja tak bisa!"

Musashi hanya berdecak kesal sambil berkata, "Kau kan yang paling curang diantara yang lain Hiruma..."

Kurita ikut berkomentar, "Kalau saja Hiruma tidak menggunakan senjatanya untuk menjatuhkan kita semua.."

Mamori yang sudah selesai mengobati Monta (yang jelas Monta pasti senang sekali), langsung berteriak dari bawah pada kaptennya itu.

"Hiruma! Turun! Tantangannya kan sudah selesai!"

"Iya, aku turun sebentar lagi Manajer Si-!"

Kata-kata Hiruma terpotong saat ia melihat ke bagian Light Forest. '_What the hell is that_?' gumam Hiruma sembari menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Mamori heran. Tumben sekali dia tak lengkap memanggilnya dengan panggilan sialan.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang bodohnya bersiap memanjat dinding itu agar bisa melihat apa yang Hiruma lihat.

Hiruma menoleh ke bawah. Tepatnya ke arah Mamori yang hendak memanjat dinding. "Mau apa kau Manajer Sialan?"

"Aku penasaran, ingin tahu yang kau lihat disana, makanya aku mau memanjat!"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Semua anggota (kecuali Hiruma) jatuh dengan konyol secara bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh kau Manajer Sialan! Kau tak akan bisa memanjat dinding setinggi ini! Biar kuceritakan dibawah nanti!"

Hiruma pun bersiap menuruni dinding untuk menceritakan apa yang ia lihat di Light Forest tadi.

*_skip time nyooo~_*

~Pondok Himeka; pkl 11.30~

Semua anggota Devil Bats duduk melingkar bersama Yuta, Yume, dan Gori di ruang santai. Mereka hendak mendengarkan apa yang Hiruma lihat saat di puncak dinding tadi.

Kali ini, Mamori yang memulai pembicaraan. "Nah, Hiruma! Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Berisik! Tanpa kau suruh pun pasti aku beritahu!" sahut Hiruma sarkatis sambil asyik mengunyah permen karetnya.

Hiruma menarik nafas sesaat. Mencoba mempertegang suasana hening itu.

"Jadi begini.." Hiruma memulai penuturannya.

"Tadi aku melihat seekor naga sialan yang katakanlah lumayan besar. Naga sialan itu berwarna biru dengan selaput di tangannya yang mirip dengan kaki seekor bebek sialan. Selain itu, naga sialan itu terletak tak cukup jauh dari sini. Mungkin hanya beberapa kilo, dan dengan ukurannya yang besar itu, dapat kupastikan kalau naga biru sialan itu tengah berenang di sebuah kolam yang sialnya juga lebih besar dari naga itu."

"Naga biru?" gumam Yume. "Mungkinkah, itu hasil eksperimen paman yang lain juga?"

Gori menunduk sedih. "Tak kusangka Rozu benar-benar menyalahgunakan eksperimennya. Ia ingin melindungi hutan ini, namun justru malah sebaliknya."

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa ya Paman Rozu itu bisa sampai begitu terobsesi dengan eksperimennya?" tanya Suzuna dengan hati-hati.

Takutnya melukai perasaan salah satu antara Gori, Yume, dan Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum kecil. "Akan kuceritakan..."

*_flashback on..._*

-Yuta's POV-

Aku yakin sekali, kalian semua sudah tahu, bahwa dulu, di hutan Dark Forest ini pernah ada kejadian kebakaran hutan yang hebat. Kebakaran itu juga memusnahkan semua yang ada didalamnya, termasuk para penduduk, hingga hanya aku, Yume, kakek, dan paman yang tersisa. Sedangkan hewan-hewan yang tinggal disini pun hanya tinggal sedikit dan hampir punah. Begitu juga dengan tumbuhan dan pohon-pohonnya.

Saat kebakaran terjadi, orang tuaku terjebak di dalam rumah, dan mungkin... mungkin.. ikut hangus terbakar.

Yume sempat mengalami trauma mendalam. Maka dari itu, aku, kakek, dan paman mencoba menyembuhkan trauma Yume perlahan namun pasti.

Selang beberapa tahun setelah itu, kondisi Yume mulai membaik, dan kami semua mengadakan sedikit perbincangan.

"Sekarang, kondisi hutan perlahan mulai membaik. Kita harus terus menjaganya dengan menanam beberapa tumbuhan dan menjernihkan kembali sungai yang tercemar dengan abu sisa pembakaran itu bersama para berang-berang!" saranku pada kakek dengan semangat yang menggebu.

Yume dan kakek nampak setuju dengan usulku untuk memulihkan kembali hutan ini. Namun, prinsip kami nampaknya berbeda dengan paman.

"Kalau kalian hanya mengandalkan hewan-hewan yang hampir punah itu, pemulihan di hutan akan berlangsung lama! Kita seharusnya tidak hanya memulihkan kondisi hutan saja, tapi juga melindungi hutan ini kembali agar tidak terjadi hal yang sama lagi, dan hutan ini pun penuh kedamaian selamanya!" ujar paman dengan semangat yang tak kalah menggebu.

Kami bertiga sih setuju dengan ide paman...

Tapi...

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya melindungi hutan yang begini luas hanya dengan minimnya makhluk hidup yang tersisa?

Paman pun mendapatkan ide. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja! Kita bagi hutan ini menjadi dua wilayah yang berbeda. Dan mari kita mencoba bersama-sama untuk melindungi hutan ini dan mengembalikan kedamaian disini?"

"Maksud paman?" sahutku yang jujur aku tak mengerti sama sekali maksud perkataan pamanku.

"Kita berkompetisi untuk melihat, wilayah hutan mana yang lebih dulu kembali damai! Aku ambil wilayah barat, dan kunamakan Light Forest, karena pastinya hutan itu akan cerah dengan sinar kedamaian di dalamnya! Dan kalian namakan hutan bagian sini dengan nama Dark Forest, karena pasti kalian susah mengembalikan hutan seperti sedia kala, dan tetap terjebak dalam kegelapan ini! Hahahaha!"

Aku ragu, namun ikut berkomentar, "Tapi paman! Jika metode yang kita gunakan untuk melindungi hutan ini sama, bukankah lebih baik tak usah dibentuk kompetisi konyol seperti itu?"

"Ayolah Yuta, teknologi semakin berkembang! Jadi pamanmu ini, akan mencoba membuat sebuah laboratorium raksasa yang dimana akan kujadikan tempat untuk menciptakan pelindung hutan Light Forest! Hahahaha!"

Perasaan tak enak langsung menyergapiku. Menciptakan pelindung? Apa maksudnya?

Apa ia akan menciptakan manusia sebagai pelindung hutan ini? Tapi ayolah, kurasa itu sama sekali tak mungkin!

Tapi bodohnya kami saat itu, kami malah menyetujui ide paman. Karena kupikir, dengan cara itu bisa lebih cepat memulihkan keadaan.

*_flashback off..._*

-Normal POV-

"Tapi, seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, paman malah menyalahgunakan eksperimennya.. ia malah menciptakan penghancur, bukan pelindung hutan. Ia menciptakan makhluk-makhluk itu agar ia bisa menguasai semua sumber daya alam di hutan tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambilnya selain dia..."

"Jadi begitu..." itulah komentar pertama Suzuna. "Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikannya! Kami juga tak bisa membiarkan hutan terus menerus dikuras habis olehnya! Hutan itu milik bersama, jadi kita harus melindunginya juga, iya kan teman-teman?"

Semua anggota Devil Bats mengangguk setuju. Kecuali Hiruma.

"Jangan terlibat, Cheer Sialan..."

"Lho, kenapa Kak? Itu kan tugas kita juga! Tugas semua manusia!"

"Tapi ini lebih kepada urusan keluarga sialan mereka, Cheer Sialan! Dan ingatlah, tujuan kita kemari untuk berkemah dan melatih kekuatan fisik pemain, bukan datang tiba-tiba untuk membantu mereka melindungi hutan dari paman sialan mereka seperti pahlawan kesiangan!"

"Tapi Kak Hiruma! Jika hutan ini hancur dan habis dikuras oleh paman mereka, kita juga otomatis tak akan bisa berkemah dan melatih fisik!"

Hiruma nampak berpikir sejenak.

'_Yes! I got you!_' batin Suzuna penuh kemenangan.

"Biar kupikirkan nanti, Cheer Sialan..." Hiruma beranjak keluar pondok.

"Huh, keras kepala!" Suzuna sukses memajukan bibirnya 5 cm kedepan.

*_malam harinya..._*

Semua tertidur dengan lelap. Semua tanpa terkecuali, telah masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

Malam itu sangat sunyi...

...

...

...

Hingga...

...

...

...

_**BUMMM... BUMMMM...**_

Getaran hebat muncul kembali!

Semua membuka matanya dan berlari keluar untuk melihat sumber kejadian.

_**DUARRR!**_

Dinding pembatas yang sudah dibangun, lagi-lagi hancur oleh monster besar ciptaan Rozu.

Kali ini dengan tubuh yang lebih besar, lebar, dan terbuat dari batu-batu besar! Mata kuning dan pupil hitamnya yang memandang dengan tajam ke arah sekitar dapat dipastikan membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan dan kaget tak percaya.

Tapi ayolah, ini benar-benar terjadi, bukan? Sekarang si kembar Himeka, Gori, dan anggota Deimon berhadapan dengan makhluk yang luar biasa besar dan aneh! Apakah ini mimpi?

Jawabannya tidak.

Mereka benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya, dan melihat monster aneh lainnya dengan rupa yang berbeda.

Dan tentunya lebih menyeramkan.

"Cih, monster sialan! Mengganggu tidur sialanku saja!" siapa lagi yang menggerutu begini selain Hiruma.

"Oh tidaaaaak! Hirumaaa, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kurita panik.

"Tenanglah, kita harus cari solusinya!" sahut Musashi mencoba menetralisir keadaan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yuta merasa ada yang ganjil.

...

"Hey, kenapa monsteri itu datang tidak bersama paman?" pikir Yuta. Semua merasa disadarkan oleh Yuta dan langsung menoleh ke arah kepala monster itu. Tak ada Rozu berdiri dengan pose angkuhnya.

Kemana Rozu? Mungkinkah tertinggal di lab? Ah, itu opini yang konyol.

Lalu, kemana dia?

"Si profesor sialan itu tak penting, yang penting sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa singkirkan monster sialan ini!" sahut Hiruma yang sudah siap dengan bazookanya.

Semua anggota Devil Bats bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"Tunggu! Kalian tak akan mampu melawannya!" cegah Yume sebelum Devil Bats maju ke medan pertempuran.

"Kita tak tahu jika belum mencobanya!" Hiruma menyeringai seram dan mulai membidik.

Bazooka yang ia bawa kali ini cukup besar. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyimpan bazooka sebesar itu dalam satu tas.

"Bersiaplah..." Hiruma menarik pelatuknya, dan...

_**PSYUUUUU~**_

_**JDUAAARRR!**_

Tepat mengenai kepala monster batu itu, namun nampaknya tak memberikan efek sedikit pun!

Hanya tergoncang sedikit.

Bagaimana selanjutnya?

...

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkannya begitu saja, bahkan dengan menggunakan senajat besar begitu!" sahut Yume.

"Tapi pasti ada cara untuk membuatnya lengah kan?" tanya Mamori dengan nada agak panik dan takut bercampur cemas yang intinya adalah kekhawatiran.

"Ada sih, tapi..." Yume menatap Yuta.

Yuta bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah ini saatnya kita coba gunakan 'itu', kak?" tanya Yume pada kembarannya ini.

Yuta nampak berpikir ragu.

"GROAAARRR!" monster itu mulai mengamuk dan perlahan berjalan mengakibatkan getaran kembali!

"Sialan! Tak ada waktu! Gendut Junior Sialan, bawa Kakek sialan itu lari dari sini! Terlalu berbahaya untuknya!" perintah Hiruma.

"FUGO!" baru saja Daikichi hendak mengangkut Gori, Gori meminta, "Bawa aku ke bukit itu!" sahutnya sambil menunjuk bukit yang tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian pada Daikichi.

Daikichi nampak mengerti, dan membawa Gori ke bukit tersebut.

"Kakek?" Yume menoleh ke arah kakeknya yang telah diangkut oleh Daikichi ke bukit. "Apa yang mau kakek lakukan? Disana kan tempat..."

"Apa disana tempat berbahaya?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Bukan, tapi itu tempat kakek membuat kalung _akame_..."

"_Akame_?"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Okay, sebelum dicaci maki, saya minta maaf karena update nya yang begitu lama! DXv

Beberapa hari kebelakang, saya sakit, dan tak dapat mengetik fic.. gomen! (_ _) tapi yang penting, sekarang udah apdet, yeey~ X3 *ditabokin*

Maaf ceritanya masih dibuat bertele-tele, tapi pasti chap depan bakal full action dan pertempuran sana sini, serta dengan sedikit sentuhan fantasy yang ancurnya ga ketulungan! XDDD *plak*

Oh ya, bales review dulu yah! ;3 maaf yang udah login, kubalas disini ya, karena koneksi yang lemot.. ==v

.

**Yamano: **kalau mau tau monsternya kaya gimana, cek aja di google, key word nya Naruto Dragon Blade Chronicles :D

**Saki k: **makasih, ini apdetnya~ XD

**Angelique rayne: **namanya iya, kuambil dari anime itu.. XDD kau juga tau ya? O.o oh ya, makasih reviewnya~ XD sangat padat2 sekali! XDDD *jduagh* tapi tak apa, domo arigatou! :3

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****: **gomen, emang aga susah nempatin Hirumanya... tapi kuharap chap kali ini lebih baik.. makasih... XD

**Fiyui-chan: **makasih reviewnya! XD waa, makasih lagi buat pujiannya! *ditembak* ini apdet.. XD udah panjang belum? O.o *dor*

**Aiwha Katsushika****: **hehe, iya, Hiruma aga kubuat pervert... *dibazooka* makasih reviewnya, ini apdetnya! XD

**Kei Raisuna: **monsternya dari game naruto shippuden pc, judulnya Naruto Shippuden Dragon Blade Chronicles. :Db nama monsternya itu, genryu.. ada banyak jenis genryunya.. kalau ga salah, ada 5... ==a

**Just 'Monta -YukiYovi****: **oke, ini udah apdet.. XDb aku dah coba jelasin soal pamannya yuta sama yume disini untukmu.. XDD *lebeh* udah cukup jelaskah? O.o intinya, dia itu antagonis.. XDb

.

Yak, sekian balasan reviewnya, dimohon reviewnya juga untuk chap yang ini! X3

Kalau pingin lebih jelas lagi rupa monsternya kaya gimana cari aja di google dengan key word: 'The Genryu at Naruto Shippuden Dragon Blade Chronicles'

Aku ambil dari situ.. XDD *jduagh*

Makasih~ jaa ne! XD/

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	4. Akame's Power

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"_Kakek?" Yume menoleh ke arah kakeknya yang telah diangkut oleh Daikichi ke bukit. "Apa yang mau kakek lakukan? Disana kan tempat..."_

"_Apa disana tempat berbahaya?" tanya Suzuna penasaran._

"_Bukan, tapi itu tempat kakek membuat kalung akame..."_

"_Akame?"_

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

"Aka...apa?" tanya Kuroki sekali lagi.

"Akame! Itu adalah nama dari permata buatan kakek!" jelas Yume.

"Permata huh? Wah, pasti cocok untuk para gadis! Hehe..." ujar Togano.

"Ya, tapi modelnya bisa dimodifikasi.. tidak hanya untuk perempuan, bahkan untuk laki-laki pun bisa... dan kakek percaya, bahwa dalam liontin itu terdapat kekuatan yang rahasia dan luar biasa!"

"Kekuatan apa itu?" tanya Jumonji tertarik.

"Kan sudah kubilang rahasia, jadi kita semua juga belum tahu apa itu... dan lagi..." Yume melirik ke arah bukit tempat kakeknya membuat Akame. "aku punya perasaan cukup kuat kalau kakek pasti akan menggunakan Akame untuk membantu kita sekarang! Oh Tuhan! Aku harus cepat dan membantu kakek! Kak Yuta!"

"Iya?"

"Tolong kakak tangani dulu makhluk itu! Aku harus segera pergi menyusul kakek!"

"Baiklah! Serahkan padaku!"

Yume pun berlari meninggalkan lokasi.

...

Yuta mengambil sebuah pedang pendek yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana di dalam kantong kecilnya. Mungkin bahasa Inggrisnya semacam, _blade_. Bukan kunai loh! Lebih panjang lagi!

"Pedangnya keren!" kagum Suzuna sempat-sempatnya.

"Etto, Suzuna, kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi pedang.." ujar Sena gemetaran.

"Memang kenapa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

"I-itu.. itu karena... ITUU!"

Sena menunjuk makhluk besar itu, yang disebut Daruzon oleh Ruzo tempo hari.

"Waa, monsternya mulai mendekaaat!"

Monster itu mengaum buas, dan suaranya begitu membahana di hutan Dark Forest.

"MUKYAAA! Kita harus apa, MAX?" Monta mulai panik.

Hiruma mulai menyiapkan semua senjatanya. Mulai dari bom serbuk (?), bom atom, bahkan bom buku!

"Roaawwrrr!" Daruzon jenis batu itu mengangkat kaki kanan bagian depannya perlahan.

"A-apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Mamori ketakutan.

"Semua, ayo lindungi para gadis!" ujar Yuta memberi komando.

Semua menurut, hanya Hiruma yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya untuk melindungi para gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lindungi gadis-gadis ini!" ujar Yuta pada Hiruma yang masih asyik merakit bom bukunya.

"Ya, aku akan melindungi mereka, tapi tak harus bergerombol seperti itu kan? Cukup buat formasi saja.. kekeke..."

"Formasi?"

"Bocah-bocah sialan! Mari kita gunakan taktik kita dalam pertandingan melawan Ojou tahun lalu!"

"APAA?" semua anggota Devil Bats berteriak frustasi.

"Kekeke, cepat atau kusuruh kalian membaca buku ini!"

"Tidaaak!"

Semua langsung siap di formasi. Yuta tetap di tempatnya, berada di depan para gadis. Jangan lupa, tetap siap dengan pedangnya.

Monster itu akhirnya mengayunkan kaki kanan yang tadi diangkatnya, dan ajaib! Banyak bebatuan kecil yang keluar dari tangannya, tepat menuju anggota Devil Bats!

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Ternyata...

Kurita dan 3 Haha Bersaudara menepis semua batu di barisan paling depan dengan tenaga super kuat milik mereka. Dan 3 Haha Bersaudara pastilah menggunakan teknik andalan mereka.

"Semuaa, ayo kita berusaha sekuat tenagaaa! FUNURABAAAAA!"

"Haaahh!"

"Haaaaaah!"

"Haaaaaaahh!"

Musashi menendangi setiap batu yang datang itu disamping para _lineman_.

"Wah, menendangi batu-batu ini benar-benar cocok untuk melatih tendanganku!" ujarnya dengan senyum bangga.

Ishimaru dan Yukimitsu menghalau batu-batu itu dengan batang pohon yang mirip seperti tongkat _baseball_ (?) di barisan kedua pinggir kanan dan kiri setelah Kurita dkk.

"Gyaaahh!" Ishimaru mengayunkan batang miliknya dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh, batunya banyak sekali!" Yuki nampaknya mulai kelelahan. Namun dengan semangat dan prinsip tak mau kalah dari yang lain, dia tetap bisa menghalau batu-batu itu.

Dan ditengah Yuki juga Ishimaru, ada Taki yang tengah berputar-putar dan menghalau batu-batu itu dengan kakinya yang diangkat keatas bagai balerina.

"Ahahaaaa~"

"Ugh, semua beraksi dengan gagahnya, tapi kenapa hanya kakak yang selalu beraksi konyol?" ujar Suzuna dengan _sweatdrop_.

Dan kemudian di barisan belakang, tepatnya di barisan Yuta, ada Hiruma, Monta, dan Sena yang ikut bertartisipasi.

Hiruma menembaki setiap batu itu hingga hancur dengan AK-47 miliknya. Lalu Yuta menghancurkan batu itu dengan tebasan pedangnya. Sedangkan Monta menangkapi lalu membuang batu-batu itu dengan cekatan. Sena? Hanya berlari memutar ditempat menghindari batu dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Namun saking cepatnya, menimbulkan topan kecil, sehingga batu-batu itu terangkat dan terbang jauh entah kemana. Dan Cerberus hanya terus memakan semua batu yang datang (?).

Suzuna dan Mamori? Hanya menonton tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kita tak berguna..." ucap Suzuna dan Mamori suram.

"Manager Sialan! Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat pergi dari sini ke bukit sialan itu! Terlalu bahaya untukmu!" siapa lagi yang berbicara begini selain Hiruma.

"T-tapi, Hiruma-"

"Cepat! Jangan banyak membantah!"

"Hiruma! Aku dan Suzuna tak bisa meninggalkan kalian begitu saja! Pasti ada yang bisa kami lakukan!"

"Ini perintah, Manager Sialan! Cepat pergi!"

"Jika kau tak pergi, kutembak kau sekarang juga!"

"Tapi-"

"Cepat pergiii!"

Dengan berat hati, terpaksa Mamori pergi ke bukit bersama dengan Suzuna. Dan para pejuang yang lain (Devil Bats dan Yuta), tetap berusaha melawan Daruzon batu itu.

~Bukit Maru Maru; Gori's Secret Lab~

"J-jadi, kita benar-benar akan menggunakan permata ini sekarang, kek?"

"Iya, Yume! Sudah saatnya!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kita tahu kalau khasiatnya benar-benar ada dan benar-benar aman?"

"Kita harus mengujinya pada seseorang! Kakek sudah terlalu tua..."

Gori melirik Yume. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

"Apa? Aku takut! Aku tak mau!"

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

Yume melirik Daikichi. "Kenapa tak dia saja, kakek?"

"FUGO?"

Serasa mendapat pencerahan, Gori pun langsung setuju. "Ahahaha, tolong ya? Hanya kau harapan kami!"

Daikichi mengambil permata Akame dari tangan Gori secara perlahan.

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Dan...

...

Yak! Tepat dalam genggaman Daikichi!

Dan...

"Err.. kakek?"

"Ya, Yume?"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Nampaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Hmm, pasti ada cara tertentu yang kita tidak tahu!"

"Tapi apa?"

Tiba-tiba...

"F-FUGO?"

"Eh?"

Akame itu bersinar terang. Memancarkan kilau merahnya bagai api yang panas dan membara.

"Waaah..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Gori dan Yume.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Daikichi merasa harus menyebutkan sebuah kata...

Ya, kata yang tengah berbisik-bisik di hatinya, yaitu..

"FUGOOOOOO!"

Daikichi mengangkat permatanya tinggi-tinggi ke atas, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Cahayanya semakin terang, membuat laboratorium kecil itu berhiaskan cahaya merah.

"Waah! Apa yang terjadi?" sahut Yume takjub.

"Berhasil! Penelitian kakek berhasil, Yume!"

"A-apa?"

Akame itu berubah menjadi sebuah ikat pinggang yang melingkar dengan gagah di pinggang Daikichi. Warna ikat pinggang itu hitam, namun ada bola mata berwarna merah ditengahnya yang mengedip-ngedipkan sinar merah.

"Wow, pasti ikat pinggang itu akan menunjukkan kekuatannya jika kita memanggilnya nanti!" pikir Gori yang sudah tak sabar membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh ikat pinggang Daikichi itu.

"Sekarang, kita harus bergegas menuju lokasi! Teman-teman yang lain pasti kewalahan!"

"Kau benar! Ayo! Jangan lupa bawa semua Akame itu!"

"Tapi bagaimana kek? Sangat banyak dan besar-besar! Tidak mungkin kalau Cuma kita bertiga yang membawanya!"

_**BRAK!**_

"Eh?"

_Good timing_! Untung saja Mamori dan Suzuna datang disaat yang tepat!

"Ah, aku senang kalian datang!" ujar Yume bahagia.

"Apa?" wajah bingung terpampang jelas di wajah Mamori dan Suzuna.

*_sementara itu..._*

~lokasi pertempuran~

"YAAAAA-HAAAAAA!" Hiruma menembakkan semua pelurunya dengan ganas.

Ada yang sudah tumbang satu orang diantara para pejuang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yukimitsu.

"Yuki, kau tak apa? Sebaiknya kau lari dari sini jika kau masih sanggup!" ujar Ishimaru sambil tetap menghalau beberapa batu yang datang menyerbu.

"J-jangankan...lari...b-bangun pun...aku..tak...bisa..."

"Oh, Tuhan..."

...

"Teman-temaaaan!" Mamori dan Suzuna memanggil dari kejauhan sambil berlari menghampiri para pejuang bersama Gori yang diangkut oleh Daikichi, dan juga Yume.

Hiruma menoleh.

"Tch, mau apa kalian kemari? Sudah kubilang, pergi dari sini!"

Mamori pun sampai di hadapan Hiruma.

"Hah...hah...hah..hah.. H-Hiruma! Aku yakin! Aku dan Suzuna bisa membantu! Begitu juga Yume! Ini!"

Mamori memberikan satu permata Akame itu pada Hiruma.

Hiruma mengambilnya dengan tampang jijik.

"Tch, aku tak butuh benda sialan seperti ini!"

"Cobalah Hiruma, pasti ada pengaruhnya! Kau lihat ikat pinggang yang ada pada Daikichi? Ikat pinggag itu muncul karena kekuatan permata ini!"

"Kau pasti pingsan Manager Sialan, lalu kau bermimpi aneh-aneh! Apa kau tak sadar? Dari awal berangkat, si Gendut Junior Sialan itu sudah memakai ikat pinggang!"

"Tapi apakah memiliki permata di bagian tengahnya? Tidak kan? Ayolah Hiruma, jika Daikichi saja bisa, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Kenapa tak kau coba duluan?"

"I-itu.."

...

"ROAWWWRRR!"

"MUKYAAAA! Monsternya mengamuk, MAX!" Monta panik dan memanjat pohon pisang.

"HIEEE! Bagaimana ini?" Sena mulai panik juga.

Tepatnya, hampir semua mulai panik.

Penyerangan batu kecil itu sudah berakhir, namun nampaknya sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat akan muncul kembali.

"GROAARR!" Daruzon batu itu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, menengadahkannya ke atas langit, dan membuat sebuah bola batu raksasa.

Tunggu! Bola batu raksasa? Dari mana munculnya komponen pembuat batu itu? Ajaib!

...

Gawat!

"FUGOO!"

Daikichi beraksi kali ini! Dia maju ke depan seorang diri, dan memajukan perutnya ke depan. Asap dari hidungnya mulai keluar, pertanda dia sudah sangat siap!

"Daikichiii, awaaas!" Mamori mulai mencapai puncak kepanikannya.

"FUGOOO!"

"GROAAARR!"

Monster itu menempatkan batu raksasa yang telah ia buat di mulutnya, lalu dengan perlahan, menembakkannya ke arah Daikichi.

Daikichi memajukanperutnya lebih ke depan, dan...

_**PSIIIUUUU... DUAR!**_

Batu itu hancur dengan laser yang muncul dari ikat pinggang Daikichi!

Namun, mungkin karena masih pertama kali menggunakan kekuatan ini, Daikichi langsung lelah, dan Kurita mengamankannya.

Monster itu tak tinggal diam, ia bersiap menembakkan batu raksasa berikutnya! Bagaimana ini?

Mamori melirik Hiruma yang tengah memperhatikan permata Akame miliknya.

Mendadak, seringai iblis muncul di wajahnya. Mamori tersenyum bahagia! Pertanda bahwa Hiruma akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap permata itu!

Hiruma maju ke depan, dan berhadapan dengan Daruzon batu yang tengah menyiapkan batu raksasa miliknya itu.

"Kekekeke, dasar monster sialan! Kau harus segera enyah dan menghilang dari hadapanku!"

Hiruma menggenggam permatanya erat, dan permata itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang berkilau seperti layaknya Daikichi saat di laboratorium.

"Waah, cahaya yang indah!" ujar Mamori takjub.

Dan sama halnya seperti Daikichi, Hiruma merasa ada satu bisikan yang terngiang di telinganya...

Tak urung, Hiruma juga merasa ingin mengucapkannya! Dengan suara lantang pasti lebih keren!

Sang setan pun menggenggam lebih erat lagi permatanya dan ia genggam di depan dada bidangnya.

Seringai pun muncul..

"Kekekeke..."

"Apa kira-kira yang akan dia ucapkan?" pikir Yume.

...

...

"GROAARRR!"

...

...

'Hiruma..' batin Mamori cemas.

...

...

Hiruma menarik nafas perlahan..

...

...

Ia mulai membuka mulutnya...

...

...

Ia pun berteriak...

...

...

"YAAAA-HAAAA!"

Semua _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Ugh, sudah kuduga Hiruma akan meneriakkan kata itu..." Mamori tertawa garing.

Permata Akame itu berubah menjadi sebuah senapan seperti AK-47, namun berwarna merah darah.

"Kekekeke, keren juga!"

"Wah, keren MAX!" puji Monta dari atas pohon pisang.

"GROAAARR!" Daruzon batu itu melemparkan batu raksasa buatannya, tepat ke arah Hiruma. Dan kali ini, lebih besar!

"Hirumaaa!" teriak Mamori panik.

"Kekekeke, rasakan ini! YA-HA!"

Hiruma menarik pelatuk senapannya pelan..

Dan..

_**PSIUUU... DOR! DUAARR!**_

Batu itu hancur dengan peluru yang dikeluarkan oleh senapan Hiruma! Dan ia menembak sekali lagi!

"Mati kau! YA-HAAA!"

_**DOR DOR DOR! DUAARRR!**_

"GROAAARR!" Daruzon batu itu hancur dan kembali menjadi batu-batu biasa.

"Segelnya! Cepat robek segelnya!" sahut Yume mengingatkan.

"Benar juga!" Yuta langsung maju ke depan, dan merobek segel yang tertera pada batu yang menjadi sumber pembuatan Daruzon tadi. Segelnya menggambarkan gambar batu yang besar.

"Phew! Akhrinya..." ujar Yuta lega. "Dengan begini, batu-batu itu tak akan kembali menjadi Daruzon lagi!"

"Kekekeke, berhasil juga! Ugh!" Hiruma terjatuh lemas di tanah. Mungkin karena dia memakai kekuatannya tidak hanya satu kali, tapi dua kali. Apalagi ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendapat hal aneh begini.

"Hiruma! Kau baik-baik saja?" Mamori langsung menghampiri Hiruma dan memeriksa kondisi Hiruma. Siapa tahu ada yang terluka. Semua mulai saling membantu untuk mengamankan kondisi satu sama lain.

*_setelah itu..._*

~Pondok Himeka; Ruang Tamu~

"Sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan yang bagus soal ini, kakek tua!" sahut Hiruma sarkatis sambil menunjuk senapan merah barunya.

" Hiruma, sopan sedikit!" tegas Mamori.

"Tch.."

"Err, jadi, bisa anda jelaskan apa maksud dari cahaya merah yang terpancar itu, dan juga perubahan bentuk dari permata menjadi sebuah senjata tertentu seperti tadi?"

"Jadi begini..." Gori mulai berbicara. "Permata itu akan memancarkan sinarnya, jika sudah datang waktunya.. jadi tidak sembarangan bisa digunakan... dan setiap kata yang terucap dari masing-masing pengguna, akan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, dan kalian akan dengan sendirinya mengucapkan bisikan yang kalian dengar itu dengan lantang.."

"Seperti kata-kata fugo dan ya-ha yang diucapkan Hiruma juga Daikichi?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, kata-kata itu muncul dari hati nurani mereka sendiri, dan mungkin juga didukung dari faktor sifat dan keseharian..."

"Begitu..."

"Senjata yang muncul juga bisa saja diakibatkan dari faktor sifat atau kebiasaan si pengguna..."

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang! Itu sebabnya yang muncul pada Hiruma adalah senapan, bukan ikat pinggang seperti Daikichi! Tapi...kenapa yang menjadi senjata Daikichi harus ikat pinggang? Seingatku dia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memiliki hubungannya dengan pinggang..."

"F-FUGO..."

Kurita pun beraksi. "Daikichi bilang, sebenarnya dia sering melatih otot perut, namun berhubung ikat pinggang itu tak muat di perutnya, maka dari itu ia dapat di pinggang...hahaha..."

"Ah...b-begitu.." Mamori _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi..untuk orang yang masih pertama kali menggunakannya, dan masih belum ahli, pasti tenaganya cepat habis...karena permata itu bekerja sebagai senjata jika kalian punya cukup tenaga.."

"Tch, pantas aku langsung pingsan dengan tidak elitnya!" gerutu Hiruma.

"Sudahlah Hiruma, kan wajar..." Mamori menenangkan.

"Tapi bukan berarti setelah Daruzon itu kalah, kita bisa santai-santai saja!" ujar Yuta. "Siapa tahu Daruzon jenis lainnya akan muncul, jadi kita harus mempersiapkan diri! Maka dari itu, Yume dan kakek membagikan pada kalian masing-masing satu permata untuk digunakan nanti..."

"Aku jadi penasaran, kekuatan apa yang akan ada padaku MAX!" sahut Monta semangat.

"A-aku juga jadi tak sabar!" pikir Sena penasaran.

"Dengan ini, satu hal sudah dapat dipastikan..." ujar Yume.

"Hal apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Bahwa kita semua, akan bertempur melawan Daruzon-Daruzon itu, dan juga paman!"

"APA?"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Errr...emm.. eh, okeh, maaf sebelumnya untuk keterlambatan update dari cerita ini! Huwaaaaayh! T0T

Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf ma-*bletak*

Gomen readers, aku benar-benar sibuk, bahkan baru hari ini sempat ngetik fic, belum lagi karena rasa lapar akibat puasa! *jangan dijadiin alesan woi!*

Belum lagi erornya akun ffn ku! Ga tau, mendadak eror! DX

Tapi yang jelas, sekarang dah bisa apdet~ mwahahaha! *ditabok*

Sebelumnya, saya balas review dulu yah~ :3 biasa, yang login, dah kubalas lewat PM.. XDD

.

**Mei sii HiruMamo Lovers**: ini dah apdet, maaf telat ya! Makasih reviewnya.. :D

**Angelique rayne**: selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga, maaf telat yah! XDv tapi, kayaknya udah mau lebara deh, jadi selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin! XD

**Fiyui-chan**: wah, untuk episode mamori yang dalam bahaya itu, masih agak jauh..! err, ga begitu jauh sih, mungkin sekitar chap depan atau 2 chap setelah ini.. XDa

**Kei Raisuna**: oki doki! Cepet mainin yaaa~ rame loh! :D *promosi* XD

**Saki k**: Cuma sakit demam aja.. biasa kok.. XDd makasih reviewnya~ X3

**Yamano**: hahaha, bagus deh kalau tahu! XDb okeh, ini apdetnya~ XDb

.

Ya, sekian balasan reviewnya, tinggal siap-siap buat bikin ketupat sama opor ayam (?) err, maksudnya siap-siap bikin cerita baru buat chap depan.. XDD

Oh ya, selamat hari raya idul fitri ya, mohon maaf lahir batin! X3v

Saya ucapkan dari sekarang aja, takut lupa dan tak sempat.. XDD

Chap depan juga kayanya bakal aga lama apdet, gomen~ (_ _)

Maaf juga kalau banyak salah.. XD/

Sampai jumpaaa~ *menghilang ala ninja*

*boft*

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	5. I Will Always Protect You With My Life

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"_Aku jadi penasaran, kekuatan apa yang akan ada padaku MAX!" sahut Monta semangat._

"_A-aku juga jadi tak sabar!" pikir Sena penasaran._

"_Dengan ini, satu hal sudah dapat dipastikan..." ujar Yume._

"_Hal apa?" tanya Suzuna._

"_Bahwa kita semua, akan bertempur melawan Daruzon-Daruzon itu, dan juga paman!"_

"_APA?"_

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

Suzuna beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan penuh emosi dan rasa _shock_.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku yakin saat ini kita sedang tidak bercanda kan, Yume?"

Yume hanya membalas dengan cuek. "Ya, aku sendiri memang tidak bercanda kok.."

"Tapi Yume, coba pikirkan sekali lagi! Mana mungkin kami bisa terus bertempur melawan monster-monster gila dan luar biasa besar itu? Kami tak punya senjata yang memadai!"

"Tapi kurasa permata Akame itu bisa membantu.. asal ada itu saja juga sudah cukup kan? Lagi pula, kekuatan Akame itu sendiri juga dahsyat..."

"Mudah sekali kau bicara? Dengar ya, aku menolak untuk ikut dalam petualangan kali ini! Titik!"

Hiruma akhirnya terpaksa turun tangan.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, Cheer Sialan! Lagi pula lumayan kan, ada pengalaman? Kekeke..."

"Ya, pengalaman buruk!" gerutu Suzuna.

"Seburuk itu kah?" Hiruma berlagak berpikir serius. "Lebih buruk mana antara berpetualang bersama Devil Bats dan 'Upacara Pembongkaran Rahasia'? Kekeke..."

_**GLEK**_

Suzuna mulai bingung. Di satu sisi, dia sebenarnya ingin ikut, namun dia juga takut akan bahaya yang menanti mereka semua nanti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_**PUK**_

"Eh?"

Sena nampak menepuk bahu Suzuna pelan dari belakang.

"Kau tak usah takut! Kita semua bersama disini, jadi kurasa, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan!" Sena tersenyum manis. *pasti kawaii banget XD*abaikan*

"Tapi Sena, meski begitu...bagaimana kalau—"

"Kalau ada musuh atau makhluk jahat yang akan menyakitimu, aku akan melindungimu, Suzuna!"

_**BLUSHED!**_

Tanpa sadar, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Sena merasa malu karena tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata heroik itu. Sedangkan Suzuna, malu karena merasa dirinya benar-benar dijaga dengan penuh perhatian oleh Sena.

"E-etto... t-terima kasih, Sena..."

"Err..ahahaha, s-sama-sama.."

Yume kembali memprovokasi.

"Nah, jadi semua sudah setuju kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi malam ini saja?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Mamori mulai berkomentar. "Maksudku, kalau malam-malam kan gelap, penerangan pun tak cukup baik.. dan kami hanya membawa 4 senter... aku rasa tak akan cukup untuk membantu penglihatan kerumunan orang sebanyak ini..."

"Dasar Manajer Sialan bodoh.."

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruma?"

"Aku hanya bilang kau bodoh, itu saja.."

"Dan apa maksudmu tiba-tiba mengatakan padaku kalau aku itu bodoh?"

"Ya aku hanya mengingatkan betapa bodohnya dirimu saja... apa kau tidak ingat? Kita menumpang di pondok sialan ini, dan itu berarti orang-orang di pondok sialan ini juga punya senter sialan kan, Manager Sialan?"

"Itu berarti, kita punya senter tambahan?"

"Tepat.."

"Hooo, benar juga..."

"Bodoh..."

"Diam kau!"

"Kekeke..."

"Mou.."

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_. Dan ada juga yang ikut tertawa namun garing bersama Hiruma.

*_malam harinya..._*

~Diluar Pondok; Pkl. 21.00~

"Nah, bagaimana? Semua siap?" sahut Yume penuh semangat sambil membetulkan posisi tas dari sabut kelapanya itu.

"Siap!" sahut semua rombongan (?).

"Hanya satu pesan kakek..." Gori mulai memberi pesan dan kesan (?). "Berhati-hatilah disana... kita tak pernah tahu seperti apa Daruzon berikutnya yang sedang menunggu kita... kakek sudah terlalu tua, jadi maaf kakek tak bisa ikut ekspedisi kalian... rasanya berjalan tiga langkah saja sudah lelah... hohoho..."

"Tak apa kek! Kami pasti bisa menjaga diri!" ujar Yuta mantap.

"Iya... jaga juga adikmu baik-baik ya, Yuta..."

"Siap kek!"

"Nah, sebelumnya..." Gori nampak mengambil satu Akame lagi dari dalam kantung celananya. "Ini adalah Akame terakhir yang ku punya.. pergunakanlah dengan baik saat kalian membutuhkannya..."

Yume mengambil lalu menyimpan Akame itu. "Baik kek! Pasti kami pergunakan dengan baik!"

"Bagus... sekarang, pergilah... semoga kalian bisa menyadarkan Rozu atas kelakuannya..."

"Baik!" sahut semua anggota rombongan—kecuali Hiruma—.

Maka dengan ini, perjalanan yang panjang dan menegangkan pun benar-benar dimulai!

~Light Forest; Pkl. 21.30~

Semuanya mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka masing-masing. Kurita dan Daikichi memegang senter di depan. Sedangkan tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha memegang senter di belakang barisan.

"Hiruma..."

"Apa, Manager Sialan?"

"Aku rasa sekarang aku tahu siapa yang bodoh..."

"Masih saja kau mebahas masalah sialan itu..."

"Tentu saja Hiruma! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Kau bilang di pondok ada senter tambahan, tapi kalau hanya satu senter, sama saja bohong!"

"Yang penting kan ada cahaya tambahan... lagi pula, seperti ini saja sudah cukup terang untukku..."

"Yang benar saja, Hiruma! Ini sih remang-remang! Aku mana bisa melihat dengan situasi yang gelap begini?"

"Cerewet sekali sih kau, Manajer Sialan! Terima saja apa yang ada! Seharusnya kau bersyukur kita sudah diberikan penerangan!"

"Tapi Hiruma, aku mana mungkin bisa melihat jalanku kalau begi—

_**DUK!**_

—aaah!"

Mamori tersandung batu!

_**GREP!**_

Mamori memejamkan matanya. Seakan sudah siap untuk mendaratkan kepalanya dengan keras diatas tanah.

"Payah... kau merepotkan..."

"Hah?"

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Menyadari dirinya tak jadi merasakan sakit, ia merasa harus tahu siapa sang penyelamat dirinya.

Sang penyelamat itu menahan tubuh Mamori yang hampir jatuh dengan cengkraman kedua lengan panjang dan kekarnya.

"Hi-Hiruma..."

_**BLUSHED!**_

"Kau benar-benar membuatku repot... seharusnya kau tak ikut dari awal dalam ekspedisi ini, Manajer Sialan! Sudah cerewet, buta, dan lemah lagi!"

"Mou, aku tidak buta! Dan aku juga tidak lemah!"

"Berisik! Yang jelas, cepat sekarang berdiri, kau ini berat! Berapa banyak kue sus yang kau makan sih? Sudah lebih dari 1 ton per hari ya?"

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan!" Mamori pun beranjak berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiruma. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Hiruma..."

Mamori menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu.

"Hn..." hanya itu respon Hiruma.

Sementara itu, anggota yang lain hanya bengong memperhatikan aksi Hiruma dan Mamori tadi. Sedangkan Suzuna, selalu sama seperti biasanya. Antena di kepalanya bergerak-gerak.

Merasa jadi bahan tontonan, Hiruma memicingkan matanya pada yang lain dan mengeluarkan aura setannya.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat, hah?"

_**DRRRRT DRRRTTT!**_

"Kyaaaa!"

Semua pun lari pontang panting.

Mamori masih mencoba menenangkan rasa malu dan muka merah padamnya.

*_beberapa saat kemudian..._*

Daikichi yang memimpin jalan di depan, melihat sebuah kilauan-kilauan cahaya tak jauh dari tempat rombongan saat ini.

"FUGO!" Daikichi menunjuk-nunjuk kilauan cahaya itu.

Kurita pun menginformasikannya pada yang lain. "Daikichi bilang, ada sesuatu disana! Sepertinya, kilauan itu merupakan sumber mata air!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" Yuta pun memimpin jalan menuju ke arah kilauan itu.

*_tak lama kemudian..._*

"HOAAAAAAHHHH!" semua berteriak histeris melihat kilauan pantulan cahaya dari bulan purnama yang ada di sebuah danau yang amat sangat besar!

Semua merasa terpesona—kecuali Hiruma tentunya—akan kecantikan alam ini.

"Indahnyaaa..." puji Mamori dengan mata berkilau-kilau juga.

"Andai saja aku punya kekasih yang akan mengajakku berkencan malam-malam begini ke tempat iniii..." Suzuna memulai fantasinya. Sena nampak agak sedikit melirik ke arah Suzuna karena kalimatnya tadi.

"Andai saja aku bisa berenang di tempat ini! Pasti rasanya segar sekali!" ujar Jumonji semangat.

Kuroki mencoba memasukkan tangannya sedikit ke air danau itu. "Brrr! Sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba, Jumonji! Airnya dingin sekali! Lebih dingin daripada di sungai waktu itu!"

Togano mencelupkan kaca matanya ke dalam air, lalu mengeringkannya, kemudian ia pakai lagi. "Waaaah! Jadi lebih bersih dan jelas dari pada memakai lap kaca mata biasa!"

Yukimitsu mencoba mencelupkan suatu alat ke air itu. "Whoa, hebat! Benar-benar bersih! Steril sekali! Bahkan nampaknya bisa diminum tanpa harus dimasak terlebih dahulu!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau masih ada bakterinya? Pasti tetap harus di masak juga kan?" Ishimaru berkomentar.

"Ah iya, kau benar Ishimaru..."

Monta mencoba mencuci pisangnya di danau itu.

"M-Monta, aku rasa pisang tak perlu dicuci..." Sena _sweatdrop_ dengan suksesnya.

"Jangan begitu, Sena! Pisang itu buah-buahan juga! Dan sebelum dimakan, buah juga harus dicuci kan?"

"I-iya, tapi..."

Sementara yang lain asyik dengan danau, Musashi dan Hiruma hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Mereka benar-benar menyukai tempat ini... sayang sekali, sepertinya hanya tempat ini saja yang cukup terjaga kondisinya... karena sedari tadi kulihat, daerah lain sudah rusak parah.." Musashi berkomentar.

"Itu kan salah manusia juga.." Hiruma ikut menanggapi.

"Tapi..kau juga kan manusia..."

"Aku setan, Orang Tua Sialan! Kekeke..."

"O-oh iya, benar juga.." Musashi _sweatdrop_.

Yume dan Yuta hanya memandang miris pada danau yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Jadi, hanya ini daerah yang tersisa ya, kak?"

"Iya... nampaknya, hampir semua bagian hutan Light Forest sudah paman rusak... dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa ia lakukan..."

"Kita harus segera membereskan semua masalah ini! Tak peduli, apapun resikonya!"

"Iya... kita pasti bisa.. ditambah lagi, sekarang kan ada anggota Devil Bats yang membantu kita... dan juga, Akame yang diberikan oleh kakek!"

"Hu'um!"

Namun tak lama kemudian...

_**DRRR... DRRR...**_

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau airnya memang bergetar?" pikir Kurita dengan polosnya.

_**DUAK!**_

Jumonji menjitak kepala Kurita dengan keras. "Bodoh! Cepat menjauh dari danau, ada gempa!"

"Hah? Benarkah? Waaa, kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jumonji? Cepat kita lariii!" Kurita membopong tubuh Jumonji layaknya sekarung beras.

"Si gendut ini benar-benar bertambah bodoh..." ucap Jumonji pelan.

Namun, ketika Kurita sedang berlari—yang tentunya menambah getaran pada danau juga—sambil membopong Jumonji, muncul sesuatu dari dalam danau!

_**BYUUURR!**_

_**GROAAAR!**_

"Huwaaaaa!" Kurita berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ketika melihat seekor Daruzon berwarna biru yang memiliki banyak sisik layaknya ikan dengan postur naga!

Jumonji yang melihat langsung Daruzon itu semakin panik, dan mulai tak bisa diam di atas pangkuan Kurita. "Lebih cepat lagi larinya, genduuuuut!"

"A-aku sedang berusahaaa!"

Kalau boleh diukur, sebenarnya jarak dari danau sampai ke tempat yang lain berlindung sangat dekat. Hanya saja, memang kecepatan lari kurita yang lambat. *author _sweatdrop_*

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di dekat pohon besar yang dijadikan tempat perlindungan.

"Payah, lambat sekali kau, Gendut Sialan!" cibir Hiruma sarkatis.

"M-maaf Hirumaaa... hah...hah...hah..."

Lelah. Ya, mungkin itu yang Kurita rasakan saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma. Yang penting kan Kurita sudah sampai dengan selamat..." Mamori menengahi.

"Tch, berisik kau, Manajer Sialan!" Hiruma tetap tak peduli.

""A-ano..." Sena nampak mencoba angkat bicara. "M-maaf memotong adu argumennya, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita segera melakukan sesuatu terhadap monster itu..." Sena bicara takut-takut.

Hiruma langsung menatap Sena dengan horor.

"Hiee!" bulu kuduk Sena sukses berdiri.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Yah, kau benar, Anak Pendek!" Hiruma maju ke depan, menghampiri Daruzon air itu sambil menyeret Daikichi dan Yuta.

"Hey, kenapa aku ikut dibawa? Yang akan melindungi mereka yang disana siapa?" tanya Yuta panik.

"Diam kau, Udang Sialan! Kau adalah kunci musnahnya monster sialan itu! Kalau kau tak merobek segel yang ada pada monster sialan itu dengan pedang sialanmu, dia pasti akan hidup lagi!" Hiruma mengomel sambil tetap menyeret-nyeret.

Daikichi nampak tidak berkomentar apa-apa, karena ia tahu, percuma membantah Hiruma.

...

Tiga orang pendekar itu akhirnya siap di posisi.

"Groaarr!" Daruzon itu nampaknya tidak terkendali.

"Kenapa dengan monster sialan ini? Sedikit agak aneh..." pikir Hiruma sambil bersiap dengan senapan merah darahnya.

"FUGO!" entah apa yang Daikichi katakan, tapi sepertinya ia semangat sekali. Lihat saja betapa eratnya ia memakaikan ikat pinggangnya diantara perutnya yang maju beberapa senti itu.

"Sepertinya, Daruzon ini mengamuk... ia nampaknya marah, karena air yang kita tadi mainkan, adalah tempat tinggalnya..." jelas Yuta sambil bersiap juga dengan pedangnya.

"Jadi, dia marah karena tempat tinggalnya di ganggu?" pikir Hiruma.

"Iya, kurang lebih begitu.."

"Tch, sensi sekali monster sialan ini! Baiklah! Akan kutunjukan juga padanya betapa sensinya diriku jika melihat monster sialan seperti dia!" Hiruma menyeringai horor.

"Udang Sialan! Pergi dan dekati sirip sebelah kanannya! Dan Gendut Junior Sialan, kau ke arah sirip bagian kiri! Aku akan mengambil alih langsung dari tengah! Akan kucoba bidik jantungnya!" Hiruma mulai memberikan banyak komando seperti kapten pertandingan amefuto.

"Baik!" Yuta berlari ke arah posisinya.

"FUGO!" begitu juga Daikichi.

"Yosh! Kalian berdua, coba alihkan perhatian monster sialan ini, selagi aku mencoba mencari bidikan yang tepat!" Hiruma kembali memberikan perintah.

"Baik!"

"FUGO!"

...

"Hey, Daruzon jelek! Lihat akuu!" Yuta mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Daruzon air itu.

"Groaaar!" sukses! Daruzon itu mengamuk dan mulai mendekat ke arah Yuta dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**DUAARR**_

Daruzon itu memukulkan tangannya ke arah Yuta, namun Yuta berhasil menghindar. "Rasakan inii!" Yuta melompat dengan tinggi, setinggi kepala Daruzon itu.

"Bagus, coba tancapkan langsung ke kepala sialannya!" perintah Hiruma.

"Okee!" Yuta mencoba mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke arah kepala Daruzon tersebut.

"Groaaar!" Daruzon itu menggerak-gerakan kepalanya hingga berhasil mengenai Yuta dan membuat Yuta jatuh dengan keras ke atas tanah!

_**DUAK!**_

Dan ditambah lagi, Yuta mendapat bonus benturan keras pada batang pohon.

"Awww..." Yuta mengelus kepalanya. Sakit.

"Payah kau, Udang Sialan!" cibir Hiruma sempat-sempatnya.

"Heheh, ini belum apa-apa buatku!" Yuta kembali bangkit dan berlari ke arah Daruzon itu.

_**DUARR**_

Daruzon itu mencoba menindih Yuta dengan sirip raksasanya, namun Yuta berhasil menghindar, dan berlari ke arah kepala Daruzon itu melalui jalur telapak tangan, pergelangan, lengan, bahu, memanjat habis-habisan pada lehernya, hingga akhirnya sampai di puncak!

"Hiyaaah!" Yuta mencoba menusukkan pedangnya kuat-kuat.

_**CLEB!**_

"Groaaaarr!"

"Tertusuuuk!" ujar Suzuna riang dengan pom-pomnya—yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang—.

_**HUP!**_

Yuta melompat turun langsung dari atas kepala Daruzon itu ke tanah tempat ia terjatuh sebelumnya. Dan tentunya, pendaratannya pun sukses.

Yuta akhirnya mulai merasakan efek sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. "Arrrgh, kepalaku..."

Yume pun berinisiatif menghampiri kakaknya. "Kak! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja... sekarang yang penting, kita harus menjauh dulu..."

"Hmph! Biar kubantu!"

Yume melingkarkan tangan kanan kakaknya ke lehernya. "Terima kasih Yume..."

"Tak apa kak Yuta..." balas Yume dengan senyum.

Lalu Yume dan Yuta segera kembali ke tempat perlindungan.

*_kembali ke pertempuran..._*

"Tch! Bagus, setidaknya sudah berhasil 25%! Gendut Junior Sialan, kembali ke tengah, dan bidik laser sialanmu ke arah kedua siripnya! Penyerangan jarak jauh lebih baik daripada dari dekat! Kecuali jika kau mau bernasib sama seperti si Udang Sialan itu..." Hiruma kembali memerintah.

"FUGO! FUGO!" Daikichi kembali berlari ke tengah dan mulai mencari posisi dan saat yang tepat untuk menembak.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Daikichi nampak berkosentrasi penuh pada target ditambah dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran deras.

"Cepat, Gendut!" perintah Hiruma kasar.

"FUGO!"

_**PSYUUUU...BYUURR!**_

"Sialan, meleset! Kenapa malah kau tembak ke air? Kemana mata sialanmu, hah?" Hiruma semakin terlihat horor.

"Hiruma..." Mamori nampak cemas dari kejauhan.

"Fu-fugoo..." Daikichi nampak ketakutan.

"Tch, sudahlah! Gendut, kau pindah ke belakang, lindungi yang lain! Monster sialan ini, biar aku saja yang hadapi!" Hiruma siap dengan senapannya.

"FU-FUGOO?"

"Cepat!"

"FU-FUGO!"

Daikichi pun kembali ke belakang, melindungi yang lain dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Yang membuat heran, sejak kapan Hiruma mengerti bahasa orang kuat? *author _sweatdrop_*abaikan*

...

Hiruma mulai siap membidik tepat ke arah jantung Daruzon raksasa tersebut.

"Tch, bersiaplah kau, monster sialan..." Hiruma mebidik dengan sangat hati-hati, dan memperkirakan semua kemungkinan gerakan Daruzon tersebut.

...

...

Hiruma mulai menarik pelatuk senapannya.

...

...

...

"Groaaaarrr!" Daruzon itu semakin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, karena menahan sakit di kepalanya akibat pedang dari Yuta.

...

...

...

...

"Hiruma..." Mamori tegang dan merasa penuh rasa cemas.

...

...

...

...

...

_**TREK!**_

Pelatuk pun perlahan mulai tertarik semakin dalam.

...

...

...

...

"Bersiaplah..." Hiruma terus menarik pelatuk tersebut secara perlahan, dan...

...

...

...

_**PSYUUUU~**_

...

...

_**DUARRR!**_

...

"Grrooaarrr!"

"Tepat sasaran!" teriak semua yang tengah berlindung di belakang dengan riang gembira.

Daruzon itu semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mulai bergerak kesana kemari dengan tidak karuan.

"Grr... grroaarr... rwwrr... GROAAAARRR!"

_**DUAK!**_

Daruzon itu menghempaskan siripnya tepat ke arah Hiruma, hingga Hiruma sempat agak terpental ke belakang dan kepalanya membentur batu besar. Darah di kepalanya pun mengalir deras akibat benturan itu.

"Sialan! Kurang ajar kau!"

Hiruma kembali menembaki Daruzon itu dengan sama tidak terkendalinya. Saat ini, mungkin perasaannya bercampur aduk antara marah dan sakit.

...

"Hirumaaa, cukuuup!" Mamori berlari menghampiri Hiruma dan—

_**GREP!**_

—Mamori memeluk Hiruma dari belakang dengan penuh air mata.

Tembakan pun terhenti, namun Daruzon itu setidaknya sudah tak mungkin melukai Hiruma lagi dengan jarak yang sudah cukup jauh begini.

"Kumohon Hiruma, hentikan semua ini..."

"..."

"Aku khawatir padamu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"..."

"Apa kau tak memikirkan sedikit pun soal perasaanku, Hiruma? Soal perasaan kami semua? Betapa khawatirnya kami padamu? Bertarung sendirian melawan Daruzon itu, tanpa pelindung sedikitpun?"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!"

"..."

"Lihat kepalamu..."

Mamori melepas pelukan tangan kanannya, dan menempelkan tangan kanan itu tepat di kening Hiruma.

"Hangat...kepalamu mengeluarkan banyak darah, Hiruma..."

Air mata Mamori pun tak terbandung lagi.

"Kumohon, berjanji padaku, Hiruma... jangan pernah bertarung lagi..."

_**DEG!**_

Semua yang ada disana tertegun mendengar ucapan Mamori. Jika Hiruma tak bertarung lagi, bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Mamori? Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Manajer Sialan.."

"Jangan bicara apa-apa..."

"Manajer—"

"Diam!"

"Mamo—"

"Kubilang diam!"

Mamori menangis terisak dengan posisi yang masih tetap sama—di balik punggung sang _quarterback _Deimon—.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti, Hiruma..."

"..."

"Betapa besarnya rasa khawatirku padamu!"

Mamori merasakan semburat merah di wajahnya, namun jika dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini, mungkin orang-orang tak akan menyadarinya.

Hiruma tidak merespon apa-apa.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Mamori berjalan menghadap Hiruma, dengan melepaskan pelukannya.

...

Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

Hiruma hanya menatap dingin pada Mamori yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh air mata. *kayaknya adegan ini agak dramatis ya?*abaikan*

_**TREK**_

Hiruma akhirnya memasang ekspresi kagetnya, saat Mamori mengambil senapannya dan maju mendekati Daruzon yang tengah hilang kendali itu.

"Manajer Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa celaka!" ketika Hiruma tengah berlari menghampiri Mamori, Mamori sempat menoleh ke arah Hiruma dari jauh.

Entah malaikat apa yang merasuki Hiruma, ia tiba-tiba diam terpaku melihat tatapan dan senyum penuh air mata dari Mamori.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi, Hiruma..."

Mamori memegang senapan yang berat itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. "Kita selesaikan sekarang juga..."

Mamori tetap tersenyum, lalu membidik Daruzon itu tepat ke arah segelnya agar hancur sekaligus.

_**TREK**_

Pelatuk pun mulai ditarik oleh Mamori.

"Bodoh..." gumam Hiruma. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Mamori.

_**PSYUUU~**_

Peluru pun mulai meluncur.

Hiruma mulai mempercepat jalannya.

"Kuharap kena!" gumam Mamori.

_**DUARRR!**_

Tepat mengenai target, saudara-saudara! *author tegang sendiri*

Hiruma pun berlari semakin cepat menghampiri Mamori.

Namun...

"Groaaarrr!" Daruzon itu mengamuk dan sempat menghempaskan ekor siripnya ke arah Mamori dan membuat Mamori terjatuh ke dalam danau!

_**BYURR!**_

Hiruma pun ikut menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air untuk menyelamatkan Mamori!

Namun, seiring dengan kembali berubahnya Daruzon itu ke bentuk asal—yaitu ribuan ikan—air di danau pun jadi berguncang tak karuan. Bahkan sempat menyebabkan pusaran besar di dalam danau karena menyusutnya Daruzon itu menjadi ribuan ikan.

Dan ironisnya—

_**SLURRRPPP!**_

—Mamori terhisap ke dalam pusaran itu!

Dan tak lama kemudian, pusaran itu berhenti, lalu air kembali tenang, dengan ribuan ikan cantik yang tengah berenang di dalamnya.

...

Hiruma yang selamat dengan senapannya, naik kembali ke atas permukaan. Ia hanya bisa diam memandang danau yang sekarang semakin bertambah cantik karena ada banyak ikan di dalamnya.

Teman-teman pun menghampirinya dengan agak takut-takut.

"Cantiknya..." gumam Suzuna ketika melihat ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang itu.

Musashi merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Kenapa Hiruma?"

"..." hanya itu respon Hiruma.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Mamori?"

Hiruma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana terbelalak kaget!

Musashi dengan ragu menyimpulkan, "Jangan bilang... kalau Mamori...hilang dan tenggelam?"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Huwaaah, maaf! Maaf beribu maaf untuk keterlambatan saya update cerita ini dikarenakan banyak tugas dll~ DXv

Saya juga mulai jarang berkutat dengan komputer kecuali jika ada tugas yang harus diketik... u.u

Maaf ya reader, sekali lagi maaf! *nunduk2 ga ada habisnya*ditabok reader*

Tapi, selama saya ga bisa update, saya udah coba usahakan cari waktu untuk sedikit2 nyicil ngetik fic ini.. XDb

Mohon maafnya sekali lagi yaa.. (_ _)

Oh iya, dan ini balasan reviewnyaaaa. XD

Maaf ya, yang udah login, saya bales disini sekalian.. ._.

Soalnya, inet lagi lemot banget,, DXv

.

**nanao yumi**: makasih, nana-chan.. *manggil sembarangan* XD disini, anggota yang lain belum kuperlihatkan kemampuannya... XDv mungkin di chap depan, soalnya di chap ini fokus ke hirumamo... dan disini, aku udah coba tambah scenenya.. masih kurang kah? Ditunggu kripik nya.. :D

**Kei Raisuna**: gomen, kalau yang lain, belum kuperlihatkan disini.. mungkin di chap depan... ada saran siapa yang mau di munculkan di chap depan kekuatannya? XDa

**Yamano**: hoo, bener juga.. o.o *baru ngecek*dirajam* makasih udah diberi tahu, saya udah coba perbaiki di chap ini.. masih ada typo atau salah penempatan kata lagi ga? O.O

**Saki k**: iya, makasih ya, Saki... :3

**Angelique rayne**: disini udah aku coba perbanyak scene hirumamonya.. apa masih kurang kah? O.o

**Fiyui-chan**: hehehe, kekuatan Mamori kayanya masih lamaaaa banget... XDv itu sih aku rasa surprise.. XDa makasih ya reviewnya... dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya... u.u

**Sasoyouichi**: hohoho, Hiruma akan selalu kubuat keren.. Xd *ditabok* makasih ripiunyaaa~ dan maaf telat apdet.. DXv

**Natsu Hiru Chan**: iya, disini udah aku coba perbanyak romancenya.. apa masih kurang kah? O.o ditunggu reviewnya lagi.. XDb *udah telat update, banyak maunya lagi*dihajar*

**Naomi**: power ranger? Hmm, ya kurasa juga bisa dibilang gitu.. XDa *digeplak* oke, disini udah coba aku perbanyak hirumamonya.. apa masih kurang? Atau udah cukup? Mohon reviewnya.. XD

.

Yosh, akhirnya ni fic abal2 jadi juga.,. XDb

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. (_ _) *tapi kaya nya mengecewakan deh*

Yah, tetap saya tunggu reviewnya dari anda semua.. XDd

Review sangat menunjang lanjut/tidaknya fic ini... kalau ada yang mau req scene, atau tokoh yang akan muncul selanjutnya, silahkan sertakan di review.. X3b

Ditungguuuu~ XD/

Dan nampaknya, chap depan juga bakal telat update.. == *dihajar*

Dan jangan lupa, doakan saya untuk lomba IT (Intelect Technology) yang akan saya ikuti nanti.. semoga bisa menang ya.. XDb *plak*aminnn*

Sekali lagi, ditunggu reviewnyaaa. XDb

Dadaaaah~ XD/ *lenyap ikut kebawa pusaran di danau kaya Mamori*

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	6. The Spirit of Friendship

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

_Musashi merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Kenapa Hiruma?"_

"_..." hanya itu respon Hiruma._

"_Apa yang terjadi? Mana Mamori?"_

_Hiruma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _

_Semua pasang mata yang ada disana terbelalak kaget!_

_Musashi dengan ragu menyimpulkan, "Jangan bilang... kalau Mamori...hilang dan tenggelam?" _

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

Hiruma tetap diam. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya meremas senapannya dengan keras.

Nampaknya, menahan kesal.

Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang kurang cekatan menyelamatkan Mamori.

_**PUK**_

Kurita menepuk bahu Hiruma pelan. Normalnya, Hiruma pasti langsung menepis tangan Kurita, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia benar-benar tak merespon sedikitpun.

"Hiruma... sabar ya..." ujar Kurita ikut terbawa sedih dan menyesal.

"Tch.." hanya itu respon Hiruma.

Yume nampak memasang tampang serius. "Hmm, aku rasa, kita harus bermalam disini dulu.. kita semua pasti lelah, apalagi Hiruma, kakak, dan Daikichi... mereka habis bertempur. Mereka pasti butuh banyak energi.."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hiruma langsung berdiri, dan berjalan melewati kerumunan dengan tampang lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Ia langsung pergi masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan.

"Si bodoh itu!" umpat Musashi dalam hati, lalu mengejar Hiruma.

"Tak usah mengejar, Orang Tua Sialan..." ujar Hiruma seakan tahu siapa yang tengah menghampirirnya dari belakang, tanpa harus melihat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau yang seperti ini... bukanlah kau yang biasanya..." ujar Musashi.

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Tentu itu urusanku, karena kita teman! Kita harus bisa mengerti perasaan teman kita satu sama lain..."

"Aku tak butuh teman.."

"Sekarang aku tanya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkan si Manajer Sialan yang merepotkan itu..."

"Jika ia merepotkan, kenapa kau rela susah payah mencari dan menyelamatkannya?"

"Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya si pecinta kue sus itu.."

"Itu tidak hanya tanggung jawabmu, Hiruma! Itu tanggung jawab kita semua! Jadi, besok kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama pagi-pagi buta... bagaimana?"

"Aku tak ada waktu..."

"Kau tak boleh egois Hiruma, pikirkan keadaan yang lain!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sialan seperti kalian! Justru kalian hanya menghalangi jalanku saja!"

"Hiruma tapi—"

"Sudahlah! Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri! Aku harus mencari si Manajer Sialan itu bagaimanapun dan apapun resikonya, mengerti kau?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudah diam, atau kubunuh kau!"

Musashi akhirnya hanya diam. Ia tak berani jika harus melawan Hiruma lebih jauh, karena ia sendiri juga masih sayang akan nyawanya.

"Tch.." itu kalimat terakhir Hiruma, hingga akhirnya ia pergi masuk ke dalam hutan Light Forest lebih dalam.

"Si bodoh itu..." Musashi mengepalkan tangannya. Geram.

Yuta menghampiri Musashi. "Sudahlah, dia pasti kembali..."

"Tidak, Hiruma tak akan kembali, kecuali jika kita yang mencarinya sendiri.."

"Benarkah? Wah, berani sekali dia..."

"Bukan berani, tapi nekat..."

"Ah, kau benar..."

...

"Kakak, Kak Musashi, kemari! Kita bermalam di sekitar danau saja! Tendanya sudah siap!" Yume berteriak dari arah danau.

Lalu Musashi dan Yuta pun segera kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain, dan beristirahat.

*_sementara itu..._*

~Laboratorium~

"Ngh..." Mamori terbangun dari pingsannya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan kepalanya langsung terasa sangat sakit dan pusing.

"D-dimana aku?" ia melihat sekeliling. Begitu terang, dan banyak sekali cahaya lampuneon disana-sini.

Ia merasakan lantai yang dingin, serta bebauan bahan-bahan kimia. "Ini... laboratorium?"

Mamori perlahan mencoba bangkit. Ketika akhirnya ia dengan mantap dapat berdiri, ia mencoba menelusuri sekeliling. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar tepatnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Seingatku aku tersedot ke dalam pusaran air di danau waktu itu... apakah, pusaran itu yang mengantarku hingga kemari? Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" gumam Mamori sambil terus memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Dan.. bagaimana mungkin di dalam sebuah hutan ada laboratorium canggih seperti ini? Siapa orang jenius dibalik semua ini?"

_**CKLEK**_

"Ah, sudah bangun kau rupanya..."

Mamori segera menoleh. "Kau..."

"Masih ingat aku? Hehe..."

"P-paman Rozu?"

"Lama juga tak bertemu kau lagi ya... padahal baru beberapa hari..." Rozu melangkah mendekati Mamori sambil mengitari laboratoriumnya.

Mamori mencoba menjauh dari Rozu sebisa mungkin.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu..." Rozu menyeringai. "Tapi jujur saja.. kau terlihat cantik dengan tampang begitu..."

"Diam kau! Jangan berani mendekat!"

"Kenapa?"

Buntu. Mamori sudah tak bisa lari kemanapun lagi. Tubuhnya menabrak tembok, dan sepertinya tamatlah riwayatnya disini sekarang. Dan terlihat Rozu pun semakin dekat ke arah Mamori hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Yang membuatku tak habis pikir..." Rozu berlagak layaknya seseorang yang berpikir keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau punya keberanian yang begitu besar untuk masuk ke dalam laboratoriumku? Apakah kau ini suruhan si kakek tua itu?"

"K-Kakek tua?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gori, hah? Dia pasti mengirimmu kemari hanya untuk memata-mataiku tentang eksperimen pengembalian hutanku ini kan?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu! Lagipula, aku sendiri tak tahu kalau ternyata pusaran air yang ada di danau itu mengarahkanku kemari!"

"Pusaran air?"

"Tadi aku tercebur ke dalam danau... lalu di danau itu, ada pusaran air yang datang, hingga akhirnya aku tersedot, dan sampai disini..."

"Jangan-jangan..." Rozu melirik ke arah pipa raksasa di laboratoriumnya. "Ah, aku mengerti sekarang... sepertinya aku salah memasangkan jalur.. ya sudahlah itu tak penting... yang penting sekarang..." Rozu menatap Mamori kembali.

"Kita bersenang-senang... kau bersedia?" Rozu memegang dagu Mamori.

Mamori menepisnya dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aw, kau galak sekali..."

"Diam!"

"Heh, sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau sampai sakit.."

Mamori melirik pakaiannya yang basah. "Benar juga.. aku kan habis tercebur.. tapi tidak terlalu basah kok! Sudah hampir sepenuhnya kering!"

"Kau ini... kuperlakukan baik-baik juga tak mau!"

_**SRET!**_

Rozu menarik tangan Mamori, dan menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan gelap di bawah tanah.

_**CKLEK**_

Rozu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu mendorong Mamori masuk ke dalam.

_**BRUK!**_

Mamori tersungkur di lantai lalu kemudian melihat sekeliling.

"Ru-ruangan apa lagi ini?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ukurannya sangat besar, luas, dan banyak desain interior naga. Mungkin desain naga ini sangat mendominasi. Selain itu, nuansa hijaunya yang bagaikan ada di taman sangat terasa. Banyak sekali jenis-jenis bunga dan tumbuhan lainnya disini. Ok, dapat diakui cukup menenagkan perasaan. Tapi tetap saja, bila mengingat sekarang ini Mamori sedang berada di tempat Rozu, ruangan yang seharusnya terasa indah ini menjadi benar-benar suram.

"Ini adalah ruanganku yang paling pribadi.. kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil memasuki ruangan ini, nona manis..."

"Kenapa kau mengizinkanku masuk? Seharusnya kau mengizinkanku keluar!"

"Pernyataan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas aku tak mungkin membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu terlantar diluar sana... jadi, bukankah lebih baik jika kau kusimpan disini? Lebih aman.. nyaman.."

"Kau..."

"Lagipula..."

"Eh?"

"Anggap saja ini saat terakhirmu menikmati sebuah ruangan yang nyaman dan hangat... karena apa? Karena tak lama lagi, kau akan kehilangan jiwa manusiamu..."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak juga... hanya menukar jiwa..."

"B-bagaimana kau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu.. yang jelas, nikmatilah dulu saat-saat santai ini, sebelum kau akhirnya aku 'pakai'... selamat malam..."

_**BLAM**_

...

Mamori terdiam. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung.

"Hiruma..."

*_kemudian..._*

"Hm?"

Seorang pria berambut spiky kuning dan berwajah seperti setan terbangun dari tidurnya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya, namun entah siapa. Dari perasaanya, suara itu seperti...

"Manajer Sialan.."

...

"Tch..." ia pun mencoba tidur kembali, meski dengan perasaan gelisah yang menyelimutinya.

*_esok paginya..._*

~danau light forest~

"Hoaaammm..." Suzuna keluar dari tendanya, dan mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya diluar sambil menikmati indahnya matahari terbit. "Damai juga ya, jika pagi-pagi begini tak dibangunkan oleh suara senapan atau teriakan Kak Hiruma... tapi... rasanya tetap saja seperti ada yang hilang.."

"Ngh..." Sena terbangun dari tidurnya, dan beranjak keluar tenda juga. Ia melihat baru Suzuna seorang yang bangun. Maka ia memutuskan untuk sedikit berbincang dengan Suzuna. Lagipula lumayan juga bukan untuk pendekatan? Hehe..

"Pagi, Suzuna..." sapa Sena dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah, pagi Sena..." Suzuna membalas dengan senyum riangnya.

Oh Tuhan, senyum itulah yang sukses membuat Sena meleleh.

"Baru bangun?"

"Iya, begitulah... yang lain kenapa belum bangun ya? Biasanya kan selalurajin bangun pagi..."

"Ano... kami biasa bangun pagi karena selalu disuruh Kak Hiruma.. hehe... tapi sepertinya, semenjak Kak Hiruma tak ada, mereka semua nampk tertidur dengan sangat lelap.."

"Dasar bodoh mereka itu, bahaya besar kan sedang mengancam Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka bagaimana? iita harus cepat!"

"Kita tak boleh gegabah, Suzuna... kita harus mempersiapkan dulu strateginya sematang mungkin, dan menggumpulkan energi semaksimal mungkin.. siapa tahu Daruzon berikutnya yang akan kita hadapi itu lebih kuat.. iya kan?"

"I-iya juga sih..."

"Sebaiknya, kita bangunkan saja, tapi ingat, jangan pakai cara yang aneh-aneh lagi ya Suzuna.."

Sena teringat saat Suzuna mencoba membangunkan anggota lain dengan meletakkan benda-benda yang membuat mereka phobia tepat di wajah mereka. Kalau tidak salah, itu terjadi saat latihan bulan lalu. Sena _sweatdrop_ otomatis.

Tapi sepertinya, kali ini akan lebih aneh lagi, karena terlihat Suzuna mengambil sebuah alat pengeras suara. Dia menarik nafas perlahan lalu berteriak pada alat tersebut...

"SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AYO BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Yang masih berada di dalam tenda pun lari pontang panting keluar. Semua penampilannya masih terlihat lusuh dan acak-acakan.

"_O-ohayou_..." sapa Sena kikuk.

Tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha menatap Sena dengan suram. Bulu kuduk Sena merinding seketika.

"Hoi... apa kau yang menyuruh si gadis _cheerleader_ itu berteriak di pagi-pagi buta begini, hah?" Jumonji berkata tepat di depan wajah Sena dengankondisi setengah sadar.

"E-eettoo.. itu—"

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau itu dekat dengannya, lantas kau bisa menyuruhnya seenaknya!" Kuroki menanggapi dengan kondisi mengantuk.

'T-tapi aku—"

"Diam, tak usah banyak protes kau!" bentak Togano. Dan sepertinya, saking kesalnya Togano pada Sena karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, Togano hendak menonjok Sena! Namun—

_**BYUR!**_

Air yang super dingin telah menyiramnya bersamaan dengan Kuroki dan Jumonji.

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan Sena? Itu memang keinginanku untuk membangunkan kalian, kok! Kenapa? Mau protes lagi?" ujar Suzuna sambil membawa tiga buah ember entah darimana.

"A-ampun..."

"K-kami... tidak akan..."

"P-protes lagi..."

Ujar bersaudara Ha-Ha dengan menggigil kedinginan tentunya.

"Bagus! Sekarang cepat ganti baju kalian!" bentak Suzuna yang entah kenapa mendadak galak.

"S-sudahlah Suzuna, aku rasa—"

"Diam Sena! Kau juga! Cepat mandi dan ganti baju! Kita harus segera berangkat hari ini juga!"

"HIEE! I-iya iya!"

Maka dengan kecepatan kilat, Sena pun memperbaharui dirinya.

*_tak lama kemudian..._*

Semuanya telah siap dan kembali ke diri mereka masing-masing yang sepenuhnya dalam kesadaran. Dan tak lupa, seluruh sisa-sisa perkemahan sudah dibereskan.

"Yosh, ayo berangkat!" sahut Suzuna dengan penuh semangat. Mereka pun bernajka pergi meninggalkan danau yang indah itu.

*_dalam perjalanan..._*

Musashi memimpin jalan. Ia terus melirik kiri kanan dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Siapa tahu, nanti ia malah menemukan musuh, atau bahkan menemukan Hiruma.

"Hmm, ada yang aneh disini..." ujar Yuta tiba-tiba. Membuat semua berhenti berjalan, dan memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Yuta.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Ishimaru.

"Aku merasa... ada yang ganjal saja... aku merasa, suasananya semakin dingin.. apakah ini efek dari mandi di danau tadi?"

"Kurasa tak mungkin efek gara-gara mandi air dingin bisa sampai selama ini... tapi sejujurnya, aku juga dari tadi merasa semakin dingin..." pikir Yukimitsu sambil mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara semakin merapatkan jaketnya.

"Ditambah lagi... anginnya serasa semakin kencang MAX!" ucap Monta dengan ingus yang menggelantung di lubang hidungnya akibat kedinginan.

"Ayo.. kit coba telusuri lagi dengan mengikuti pergerakan angin.." ujar Musashi lalu kemudian kembali berjalan melawan arah angin diikuti yang lain.

Semakin mereka mencoba untuk berjalan, semakin sulit rasanya karena angin semakin kencang.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa, dan memiliki lambang naga.

Angin yang berhembus juga semakin besar.

"Waah, anginnya kencang sekali!" ujar Ishimaru sambil terus mencoba mempertahankan posisinya berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tak mungkin masuk dengan angin sekencang ini! Gerbangnya pun sangat besar! Kita tak mungkin bisa membukanya!" ucap Yume sambil mencoba menahan angin yang terus mendorongnya.

"Pasti ada cara... ngh!" Yukimitsu mencoba berpikir sambil terus menhana dorongan angin yang sangat kencang. Hingga akhirnya, ide cemerlang itu muncul. "Aku tahu! Daikichi, hancurkan gerbangnya dengan laser dari akame milikmu!"

Daikichi mendengus dan langsung memakaikan sabuknya. Ia mengarahkan sabuknya itu ke arah gerbang, dan dalam hitungan detik, "FUGOOOOOO!"

_**PSYUUU~**_

_**DUAR!**_

Gerbang itu pun hancur berkeping-keping, dan kepingannya terbang entah kemana karena terbawa angin yang semakin kencang.

"Fu-fugooo~" Daikichi nyaris saja terbang terbawa angin jika tak ditangkap oleh Kurita.

"Semuanya, berhati-hatilah, anginnya semakin kencang!" sahut Musashi.

"Nggh... sekarang kita kemana? Kita tak mungkin meneruskan perjalanan kalau begini caranya!" ucap Yume sambil tetap berusaha berdiri di tempatnya dibantu Yuta.

"Tapi... jika kita tak meneruskan perjalanan, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mengetahui dimana Hiruma dan Mamori?" bentak Musashi.

"Jangan gila Kak, kemungkinan mereka ada disini sangat kecil! Jangan sampai kita salah ambil jalan!"

"Tidak, aku yakin, mereka pasti ke arah sini!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Gunakan logikamu!"

"Jangan banyak mengatur, kita coba jalan terus!"

Akhirnya, perdebatan singkat itu dimenangkan oleh Musashi. Mereka pun mencoba terus berjalan melawan angin kencang ini.

Dan yang kondisinya paling mengkhawatirkan adalah Daikichi. Karena ia mudah tertiup angin, Kurita jadi harus ekstra mengawasinya.

"Sial... anginnya semakin sulit ditembus!" Musashi terus mencoba menghalau setiap hentakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Bahkan sudah berulang kali matanya kemasukan debu.

Sekarang semua anggota devil bats berharap mempermak helm mereka semua jadi seperti Sena dalam kondisi seperti ini. Memiliki pelindung mata.

"Kalau begini terus... kita tak akan pernah sampai..." gumam Yume.

"Memang tujuan kita kemana?" tanya Ishimaru.

"Kesana!" Musashi menunjuk sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi mereka berdiri saat ini. "Di bukit itu ada kuil, aku bisa melihatnya! Siapa tahu kita bisa dapat petunjuk tentang keberadaan Hiruma dan Mamori disana!"

"Tapi.. bagaimana kita melewati ini? Jangan sia-sia kan waktu dan tenaga kita hanya untuk mencari informasi yang tak jelas!" ujar Yume agak membentak.

_**JLEB!**_

Jantung Kurita serasa tertusuk sebuah paku raksasa.

'Tak jelas katanya?' batin Kurita.

"Lagipula, aku yakin si setan itu tak akan butuh bantuan kita! Dia kan sudah bilang, dia tak butuh teman!" ucap Yume lagi.

'Tak butuh teman ya?' batin Kurita—lagi—.

"Dan dengan kondisi alam yang seperti ini, kita juga tak akan bisa melewatinya karena kita tak cukup kuat melawan angin sebesar ini! Pasti ini angin yang disebabkan oleh Daruzon!" jelas Yume.

"Tidak cukup kuat?" gumam Kurita. Semua menoleh ke arah pecinta kue sus setelah Mamori ini. "Akan kutunjukkan..." Kurita maju memimpin jalan, lalu mengambil permata akamenya dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

"Akan kutunjukkan.. bahwa kita semua kuat!" sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna merah muncul dari permata Kurita!

"Akan kutunjukkan... bahwa kita semua juga berteman dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain!" sahut Kurita lantang yang kemudian permata akamenya mulai bersinar.

"Akan kutunjukan juga... bahwa keberadaan Mamori dan Hiruma disamping kita... itu sangatlah pentiiiiing!" teriak Kurita yang kemudian pada akhirnya, permata akame tersebut bersinar sangaaaat terang dan—

"FUNNNURRABAAAAAAAA!"

_**PSYUUU~**_

_**CRING!**_

—sebuah perisai raksasa berwarna merah transparan muncul!

"Oh Tuhan... itu kekuatan Kurita!" gumam Musashi takjub dengan betapa besar rasa solidaritas dan betapa besarnya kekuatan dari sahabatnya ini yang digambarkan oleh perisai tersebut.

Dan tentunya, dengan perisai raksasa semua angin pun dapat tertahan dengan mudah, dan mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ayo, biar aku yang memimpin jalan!" ucap Kurita dengan riang. Dia nampak tak terlihat lelah, padahal ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Oh, dan permata akamenya berubah menjadi sebuah gelang berukuran besar sebesar pergelangan tangannya. *entah sebesar apa author pun sulit membayangkan*

*_beberapa lama kemudian..._*

Mereka pun sampai di bukit kecil yang dimaksud oleh Musashi.

Dan ternyata, anginnya tetap tidak berkurang, masih terus bertambah kencang. Apalagi di bukit ini. Dan terlihat, Kurita juga sudah mulai lelah untuk terus menghalau anginnya.

"Kurita, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Musashi cemas.

"Aku... baik-baik saja Musashi..." ujar Kurita sambil terus bertahan.

Suzuna melirik kanan kiri, siapa tahu bisa menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah bola lonjong berwarna coklat. Seperti bola amefuto. Mungkin milik Hiruma.

Suzuna pun lekas berlari melawan angin sendirian untuk mengambil bola itu.

"Suzuna! Hati-hati!" teriak Sena mengingatkan.

'Tenang saja Sena! Aku mulai terbiasa dengan anginnya!" ucap Suzuna dengan senyum riangnya.

Ia pun mengambil bola itu, dan mencoba memperhatikannya.

"Tunggu..." Suzuna merasa aneh. "Ini bukan bola... bola tak mungkin sekeras ini... kalau dari teksturnya, ini seperti..."

"Suzuna! Itu bukan bola, itu telur!" teriak Sena takut-takut.

"Ah, benar juga.. ini telur.. eh? Telur?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan raksasa hitam pekat menutupi Suzuna. Ia perlahan menengok ke belakang dan—

"ADA DARUZOOOOOOON!"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Hiyaaaaaaah, hontou ni gomenasaiii! Saya lagi2 telat update! TwTv

Alasannya sih banyak, pertama karena saya ada UAS, lalu modem kecuci,jadi ga bisa dipake beberapa minggu, terus saya juga banyak pergi keluar kota, dll...

Maaf! DX

Silahkan bunuh author gila ini! DX

Dan pasti udah pada bosen ya baca ceritanya? Tapi mudah2an ga pada bosen review ya.. xD *jduagh*

Oh ya, buat yang udah review, saya bales disini aja ya, maaf.. ._.

Modem lemot.. u.u

.

**Kei Raisuna: **iya, maaf ya telat update.. u.u makasih reviewnya.. :3

**Yamano:** ya, tapi ga enak juga sih kalau telat update.. u.u ya, ini udah di publish kok.. xD maaf telat lagi.. (_ _)

**Saki K:** iya, ini udah apdet, maaf telat yah.. DX gimana? Nambah burukkah? ._. *plak*

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****:** makasih.. xD tuh mamonya udah dijelasin ada dimana di chap yang ini.. xD

**nanao yumi:** wah, makasih udah mau nunggu ya Yumi, mudah2an ga nambah jelek.. DX makasih reviewnya yaa.. xD gomen, disini scene hirumamo agak kurang soalnya fokus ke kurita sama yang lain dulu.. xDD

**Angelique rayne:** makasih reviewnya.. xD maaf, di chap ini hirumamo agak dikurangi, soalnya fokus ke yang lain dulu.. maaf yah.. DXv

**Fiyui-chan****:** thanks.. :3 maaf telat update.. u.u

**Kuro Nami****:** aduh, maaf ya, telat update lagi.. u.u aku usahain nanti updatenya lebih cepet lagi deh.. DX makasih udah review.. ^^

**Shihouin.Y:** hehe, iya ini udah dilanjut lagi.. maaf telat ya.. DX

**Iin cka you-nii****: **oh, kurang jelas ya? Gomenasai, aku coba perbaiki deh.. ._.v makasih reviewnya.. maaf telat update nyoo.. u.u

**Natsu Hiru Chan****:** wkwk, sarden... XDD ini udah update kok, makasih ya reviewnya.. ^^ maaf telat.. (_ _)

**sasoyouichi****:** iya, gapapa kok telat review, daripada telat update kaya saya.. TwTv makasih ya.. xD di chap ini udah dijelasin kok, mamorinya kenapa.. xDD

.

Nah, sekian alasan reviewnya.. :3

Sekali lagi, maaf untuk telatnya update.. (_ _)

Nah, sampai jumpa deh di chap berikutnya.. xDD

Matta nee~

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	7. The Power to Protect All of Us

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"_Suzuna! Hati-hati!" teriak Sena mengingatkan._

"_Tenang saja Sena! Aku mulai terbiasa dengan anginnya!" ucap Suzuna dengan senyum riangnya._

_Ia pun mengambil bola itu, dan mencoba memperhatikannya._

"_Tunggu..." Suzuna merasa aneh. "Ini bukan bola... bola tak mungkin sekeras ini... kalau dari teksturnya, ini seperti..."_

"_Suzuna! Itu bukan bola, itu telur!" teriak Sena takut-takut._

"_Ah, benar juga.. ini telur.. eh? Telur?"_

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan raksasa hitam pekat menutupi Suzuna. Ia perlahan menengok ke belakang dan—_

"_ADA DARUZOOOOOOON!"_

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

_**BRUK**_

Suzuna jatuh terduduk dengan lemasnya. Ia benar-benar _shock_ melihat daruzon super raksasa dengan angin-angin puting beliung kecil yang mengelilinginya. Udara rasanya semakin bertambah dingin saja dengan semua hembusan angin kencang di sekitar lokasi.

"Su-Suzunaaaaa! Cepat kembali kesini, berlindung lagi dibalik perisainya Kak Kurita!"

Namun Suzuna tidak menggubris pernyataan Sena sedikitpun. Matanya hanya terus memandang dengan takut ke arah daruzon angin itu.

Suzuna pun perlahan meletakkan kembali telurnya di dekat kaki sang naga angin itu. Daruzon angin itu kemudian memandangi Suzuna dengan tatapan seolah sedang menemukan mangsa yang lezat untuk dijadikan santapan makan malam.

Daruzon itu mengendus-ngendus di dekat Suzuna. Suzuna hanya diam terpaku, tak bergerak dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membuat gerakan apapun barang hanya mengedipkan mata.

"Su-Suzuna! Gawat, kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Sena nampak panik.

"Tenanglah Sena, kita harus sabar, jangan gegabah!" ujar Musashi.

"Kuharap disaat seperti ini ada Kak Hiruma yang bisa memberikan rencana…"

"Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita harus berusaha sendiri sekarang…"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Suzuna terlebih dahulu…"

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmm, mungkin kita bisa mengalihkan perhatian daruzon itu dulu…"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan melakukannya!"

"Tapi, Sena—"

_**WHUUSSH!**_

Sena langsung berlari secepat angin puting beliung yang mengelilingi tubuh daruzon angin itu.

"Daruzon jeleeeek! Lihat akuuu! Ada daging enak disiniiii!" ujar Sena sambil terus berlari ke tengah-tengah sejauh mungkin dari daruzon itu. Jujur saja, Sena sangat takut, tapi demi gadis yang dicintainya—Suzuna—dia rela melakukan ini.

Daruzon itu otomatis melirik ke arah Sena. Dia melihat Sena dengan ekspresi lapar.

"Groooaaaarr!"

_**WHUSSH!**_

Daruzon itu langsung terbang ke atas langit dan kemudian terbang mendarat ke bawah, tepat menukik tajaam ke arah Sena.

"Bagus! Suzunaaa! Sekarang saatnya lariiii!" teriak Sena sambil terus berlari menjauhi dan menjadi umpan daruzon itu.

"S-Sena…" Suzuna hanya menatap Sena dari kejauhan.

_**GREP**_

Yume mencengkram bahu Suzuna erat.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat aman!"

"Tapi… Sena…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia kan memegang akame bersamanya!"

"Tapi… tapi lawannya daruzon angin raksasa, dia punya kekuatan yang sejenis dan tak kalah dari Sena! Mana mungkin Sena bisa menghadapinya sendirian?"

"Sena pasti bisa!"

"Eh?"

"Kau percaya padanya kan?"

Suzuna menunduk. Merenung sejenak.

"Iya… aku percaya…"

"Bagus, ayo! Kita segera berlindung! Selagi ada kesempatan…"

"Tapi…."

"Eh?"

"Justru karena adanya kesempatan itu lah… aku akan mempersiapkan diriku.. untuk membantu Sena!"

Suzuna beranjak berdiri dan mengambil akame miliknya.

"A-apa? Kau gila ya?"

"Tidak… aku yakin… Sena selalu ada untukku ketika aku membutuhkannya… jadi…"

_**PLAK**_

_**PSYUUU~**_

_**SREEEEEK**_

"Aaaaggh!" Sena terkena pukulan keras dari daruzon angin itu, dan terlempar sangat jauh hingga dirinya—

_**DUAAAR**_

—membentur dinding batu diujung sana hingga hancur. Sebagian badan Sena ada yang tertindih batu besar.

"…..aku juga akan ada untuk Sena, disaat dia membutuhkankuuuu!" Suzuna segera berlari menuruni bukit kecil itu dan menggenggam akamenya erat.

"Suzunaaa!" Yume hendak berlari mengejar Suzuna, namun ditahan oleh sang kakak, Yuta.

"Sudah, biarkan saja, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.." sahut Yuta sambil terus berusaha menahan Yume.

"Tapi…. Tapi Suzuna—"

"Lihat dia…"

Yume melirik ke arah Suzuna yang tengah berlari mendekati Sena.

~Suzuna's side~

"Senaaa!"

Suzuna langsung berusaha menyingkirkan batu-batu yang berukuran cukup besar itu dari Sena.

"Sena! Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah Sena!" ujar Suzuna sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan batu-batu itu.

"Kita harus membantu Suzuna!" ujar Kurita yang kemudian beranjak turun menuruni bukit dan menghampiri Suzuna. "Biar kubantu!"

"Aah, terima kasih Kak Kurita!" ucap Suzuna sambil terus berusaha memindahkan batu-batu dibantu oleh Kurita.

"Grroaaar!" daruzon itu bersiap menyerang kembali. Ia sudah terbang tinggi ke atas langit.

"Sebelum ia menukik lagi, harus ada yang menahannya!" ujar Musashi.

"FUGOOO!" Daikichi merasa harus membantu, jadi dia langsung melesat menuruni bukit, dan melindungi Kurita, Suzuna, dan Sena.

"Bagus! Daikichi, tolong ya!" ucap Kurita sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan batu-batu besar.

"FUGO!" Daikichi nampaknya senang karena dipuji oleh gurunya itu.

"Groaaarr!" daruzon itu pun menukik tajam ke arah Daikichi.

Daikichi sudah bersiap dengan ikat pinggang lasernya, dan….

"Grroaaa!"

PSYUUUU~

SRET

Saat Daikichi menembakkan lasernya, daruzon angin itu sempat menghindar!

"Fu-fugoooo!"

"Ah, gawaaat!"

Kurita langsung mengambil posisi di depan Daikichi, dan memasang perisai raksasanya.

"Daikichi, kau bantu Suzuna saja!"

"FUGO!"

Daikichi segera melaksanakan perintah gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk mekindungi nyawa kalian!" ujar Kurita yang terus berusaha menahan serangan daruzon angin itu.

"Kak Kurita…." Suzuna nampak tersentuh dengan pernyataan mantap Kurita tadi. Ia pun bertekad, akan melindungi semuanya juga jika dia sudah selesai dengan urusan menyingkirkan batu besar ini.

_**SREK**_

"FUGO!"

"Ah, Sena!"

Wajah Sena sudah nampak terlihat dari dalam tumpukan batu itu.

"Ayo, kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi!" ucap Suzuna membara.

"FUGO!" Daikichi juga nampak bersemangat sekali.

"Cepatlah… ugh.. teman-teman… aku tak tahu sampai berapa lama aku bisa bertahan…" sahut Kurita yang nampaknya sudah mencapai batas.

"Baik Kak Kurita, kami berusaha secepat mungkin!" ujar Suzuna.

~di bukit~

"Kita harus membantu mereka!" ujar Yume tetap bersih keras memberontak ditahanan Yuta.

"Diam, jangan! Terlalu berbahaya!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah Yume, kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah sampai disana? Mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan sia-sia? Hah?"

"Tapi… tapi—"

"Sudah, biarkan saja…" Musashi tiba-tiba menanggapi.

Yume dan Yuta menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejutnya masing-masing.

"Itu hak Yume, kau tidak boleh melarangnya…"

"Tapi, Yume bisa—"

"Kau sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya bisa lebih mengerti perasaan adikmu yang ingin menolong sesama…"

"Tapi… kalau dalam situasi seperti ini…"

"Sekarang coba kau lihat Kurita dan yang lain disana.." Musashi melirik ke arah Kurita yang mulai kelelahan. "Jika kau yang ada dalam posisi Kurita saat ini, kau juga pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan kan? Bagaimana jadinya bila bantuan itu tiba-tiba dilarang hak nya untuk membantu? Apa kau sanggup bertahan terus seperti Kurita?"

Yuta hanya diam.

"Kakak… kumohon…" Yume kembali ke pada topik semula.

…

"Baiklah…"

_**TREK**_

Yuta memberikan pedangnya pada Yume. "Pakailah pedang ini… ini akan sangat membantumu…"

"Terima kasih, kak…" Yume pun menerima pedang itu, dan segera berlari menuruni bukit, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian daruzon itu.

_**BLETAK**_

"Grroooaar!"

Yume melempar batu kecil tepat di kepala daruzon itu.

"Hehe, kemarilah, daruzon bau! Kerjaanmu hanya buang angin saja!" Yume berlari sekencang yang ia bisa agar diikuti daruzon itu. "Kak Kurita, sekaranglah saatnya! Bantu Suzuna agar bisa mengeluarkan Sena lebih cepat!"

Kurita segera menghilangkan perisainya dan membantu Suzuna juga Daikichi. "Baik!"

Yume masih terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian daruzon itu. Sejenak ia mencoba memperhatikan senjata milik kakaknya itu.

"Eh? Ini kan… sejak kapan?"

Yume tercengang melihat senjata hebat yang tengah ia genggam sambil terus berlari ini.

"Ini… ini bisa sangat membantuku!" Yume tersenyum dengan mantap, dan melompat tinggi hingga menyamai tinggi daruzon itu.

"Rasakan ini!" Yume menebaskan pedangnya di angkasa, dan tiba-tiba, muncul semprotan air yang begitu dahsyat.

Lalu…

_**BYURRR!**_

Air itu menyemprot wajah sang daruzon angin dengan sangat keras!

"Grroaaar!"

_**SREEEK**_

_**DUAR!**_

Daruzon itu menubruk dinding batu raksasa, dan jatuh tepat disamping kerumunan Sena.

"Yaaaa~ Yumeeee, kau bisa hati-hati sedikit tidaaak?" Suzuna nampak pucat.

"M-maaf… hahaha…"

Daruzon itu pun tak lama kemudian kembali bangkit, dan terbang dengan cepat ke arah Yume.

"Tch, terima ini!"

Yume mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit, dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya besar membentuk bola raksasa muncul diatas pedang itu.

"A-apa itu?" Jumonji berkomentar.

"Besar sekali!" Kuroki ikut mempelopori.

"Luar biasaa!" diakhiri oleh Togano.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya itu berubah menjadi..

"BATU RAKSASAAAA!" ucap tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha secara bersamaan.

"Hiyaaaaaah, makan iniiii!" Yume perlahan mengayunkan pedangnya seperti hendak memukul bola baseball.

"Grroaaar!" daruzon itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan mengeluarkan angin yang begitu besar dan dahsyat.

Namun, Yume tak menyerah sedikitpun. Ia terus berusaha melawan angin itu, untuk memukul batu raksasa yang ada di depannya.

"He-hebat…" Yukimitsu berkomentar. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebar.

"Ini adalah kekuataan bawaan dari daruzon-daruzon yang sudah ditebas oleh pedang itu.." Yuta tiba-tiba menjelaskan.

"A-apa?"

"Ketika semua daruzon yang lengah mati oleh tebasan pedang itu, akan ada permata muncul sesuai warna elemen daruzon tersebut, kemudian memberikan efek pada pedang itu sesuai elemen yang ada, dan otomatis akan menempel pada tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh kakek di pedang itu. Selama ini, yang tahu soal ini hanya aku dan kakek, karena kami tidak ingin menceritakannya pada Yume agar ia tak menyalahgunakannya.. tapi ternyata, dugaanku salah…"

_**PSYUUUU~**_

Yume mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Yume ternyata.. sudah tumbuh dewasa…"

_**DUAK!**_

Batu raksasa itu pun terpukul oleh pedang Yume dan mengarah tepat ke mata sang daruzon!

"GROAAA!"

"Daruzonnya mengamuk!" ujar Yuta memperingatkan.

Terlihat daruzon itu terbang tak beraturan di langit dan merintih kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, ia jatuh ke daratan, dan getarannya menghempaskan Yume ke atas langit!

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Tunggu aku, aku datang MAAAAAAX!"

_**CRING!**_

Akame milik Monta bersinar terang!

Dan permata itu berubah menjadi sarung tangan berwarna merah merekah dengan simbol permata akame itu sendiri sebagai penghias.

"Keren MAX!" Monta segera melompat tinggi dengan posisi siap menangkap Yume.

_**GREP**_

Monta pun menangkap Yume dengan sukses!

"Terima kasih Monta…."

"Tak masalah MAX!"

~Suzuna's side~

"Yaaaa~ Monta keren!" Suzuna melompat girang dengan pom pom nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia genggam.

Terlihat, Sena juga sudah berhasil dibebaskan dari tumpukan batu-batu itu.

Yume sudah selamat, namun sepertinya, meski hanya mata yang terkena, masih belum cukup untuk memusnahkan daruzon itu.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana…" Suzuna nampak berpikir dengan keras.

Kurita kembali maju dan membuat perisai. Jaga-jaga, bila daruzon itu kembali menyerang. Daikichi juga nampak sudah siap disamping Kurita.

"Suzuna, sebaiknya kita lari dari sini…" ujar Sena sambil sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak.."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah bertekad, akan melindungimu dan yang lain… jadi.. kumohon.. jangan halangi aku..."

"Kau gila? Kau tak akan sanggup melawannya Suzuna, atau kau bisa saja berakhir sepertiku! Bahkan… bahkan mungkin bisa lebih buruk!"

"Aku tidak peduli.. selama aku melakukannya demi kebaikan, aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya.."

"Suzuna…"

"Maka dari itu…"

_**CRIIING**_

Akame miliki Suzuna mulai bersinar!

"Aku akan terus berusaha.. untuk melindungi semuanya!"

_**CRIIIING**_

Suzuna mengacungkan akamenya ke atas langit, dan berteriak…

"Yaaa~ SEMANGAAAAT!"

Akame itu pun berubah menjadi sepasang pom pom.

Tunggu… pom pom?

"K-kenapa berubah jadi pom pom? Kukira akan jadi sepatu roda yang bagus.. huh, ya sudahlah…" Suzuna segera meluncur ke tengah-tengah arena pertarungan, dan mendekati daruzon angin yang tengah berusaha bangkit dan menstabilkan keadaannya itu dengan mantap.

"Waaa, Suzunaaa! Jangan memaksakan diri!" Kurita nampak panik.

"Tenang saja!" Suzuna mengedipkan matanya dengan manis, dan menggenggam pom pom nya dengan erat.

"_Change_!" Suzuna melemparkan pom pom nya, dan ajaib! Pom pom itu berubah menjadi dua tombak panjang berwarna merah yang tajam.

"Groaaar!"

"Huwaaah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bangkit lagi?" Suzuna mendadak panik sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini? Suzuna dalam bahaya!" Sena juga mendadak panik.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah! Yaaa~"

Suzuna melompat tinggi dan mencoba melemparkan tombak panjang itu ke arah jantung sang daruzon.

"Groaaar!" daruzon itu menepis tombak milik Suzuna dan tombak itu sekarang berbalik menuju ke arah Suzuna!

"_Change_!" Suzuna segera mengubah tombak itu menjadi pom pom kembali. "Gawat, ini sulit…"

Daruzon angin itu kembali terbang tinggi, dan menghembuskan angin yang sangat besar.

"Uuh, dasar daruzon jelek! Kerjamu hanya sendawa dan buang angin! Untung saja tidak bau!" gerutu Suzuna sambil menahan hembusan angin yang begitu dahsyat.

"Etto, Suzuna, itu memang elemen miliknya…" ucap Sena _sweatdrop_.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan…" Suzuna nampak berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar, sambil terus berusaha menahan serangan angin yang bertubi-tubi. "Ah, aku tahu!"

Suzuna langsung melemparkan pom pom nya, dan merubah senjatanya itu.

"Change!" pom pom itu berubah menjadi sebuah permen karet raksasa.

Semua yang menonton _sweatdrop_, kecuali Kurita dan Daikichi yang terlihat sangat tergiur.

"Bagus! Rekatkan mulut baunya!" teriak Suzuna. Dan permen karet itu pun menempel di mulut besar daruzon itu, sehingga mulutnya terbungkusi permen karet yang begitu rekat menutupi mulutnya. Daruzon itu terus berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya, namun tetap tak bisa. Ia kembali kehilangan ke stabilan, dan hendak jatuh tepat menimpa Suzuna!

"Suzunaaa!" Sena segera berlari kencang dan memeluk erat. "Aku memegangmu, Suzuna.."

Daruzonnya akan segera menimpa Sena dan Suzuna!

"Dasar bodoh.." gumam Musashi.

"HIIIIEEE!"

_**CRIIIING**_

"Eh?" akame milik Sena bercahaya. Dan perlahan berubah menjadi sepasang sepatu yang berwarna merah merekah. "Baiklah…"

Sena langsung memakaikan sepatu itu di kakinya, dan ia langsung menggendong Suzuna ala bridal.

"S-Sena.." Suzuna nampak merona.

"Ayo, saatnya lari…" ujar Sena yang kemudian—

_**WHUUUSSH!**_

—langsung lari dengan cepat—sampai ada efek anginnya—menghindari daruzon itu.

_**BRUK**_

Daruzon angin itu langsung terkapar dan terus berusaha membuka mulutnya.

Sena langsung menurunkan Suzuna dari pangkuannya. Dan setelah dipastikan aman, Sena langsung melesat ke arena pertempuran.

"Sena, hati-hatiii!"

"Tak masalah!" Sena langsung berlari memutari daruzon itu. Terus memutari, hingga terbentuklah angin puting beliung raksasa, yang tengah membawa daruzon angin yang terkapar itu.

"Daikichi!" kurita seolah memberikan perintah.

"FUGOO!" Daikichi langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah daruzon angin itu, dan…

_**PSYUUUU~**_

_**BLEDAR!**_

Angin milik Sena hilang, dan daruzon itu mulai melemah akibat terkena serangan dari Daikichi tadi.

"Sekarang, kak Yuta!" sahut Yume sambil melemparkan pedangnya ke arah Yuta.

_**GREP**_

Yuta menangkap pedangnya dan segera menebaskannya tepat ke arah kepala sang daruzon berbentuk naga angin itu.

_**DUAARRR!**_

_**WHUUUSSHHH!**_

Setelah berhasil membunuh daruzon itu, muncul angin yang sangat besar!

Dan semuanya yang berada di arena pertarungan memutuskan lari kembali ke atas bukit dan Kurita memperbesar perisainya untuk melindungi semua.

…

…

…

Perlahan, hingga akhirnya daruzon itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi ribuan burung yang cantik!

Kurita segera menghilangkan perisainya, dan terduduk lemas. "Haaah, akhirnya…."

_**PUK**_

Musashi menepuk bahu Kurita. "Aku bangga padamu sobat…"

"Musashiii…" Kurita nampak berlinang iar mata.

Permata berwarna hijau pun menempel pada tempat di pedang Yuta yang sudah disediakan. "Bagus, sudah tiga permata terkumpul… ada dua lagi yang harus kita ambil." Ujar Yuta sambil menyimpan kembali pedangnya di tempat semula.

"Suzuna, Sena, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ishimaru cemas.

"Kami baik-baik saja… tapi, ada sedikit luka di tangan dan kepalaku.. haha.." ujar Sena sambil tertawa kikuk seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya, pom pom ku!" Suzuna terasa melupakan sesuatu.

Yume memberikan pom pom yang berasal dari akamenya itu kepada Suzuna. "Ini.. dia tadi berubah sendiri dan kembali ke bentuk semula…"

Suzuna menerimanya dengan wajah senang dan lega. "Terima kasih, Yume…"

"Baiklah, kurasa, kita harus beristirahat dulu disini malam ini… perjalanan esok hari akan lebih melelahkan…" sahut Musashi. "Semua, dirikan tenda!"

"Baik!"

Maka hari itu berakhir setelah melalui pertarungan yang panjang dan melelahkan.

*malam harinya…*

Musashi terus mencoba dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Hiruma atau Mamori. Tapi sayang sekali, ponsel keduanya tidak ada yang aktif. Musashi merasa semakin cemas.

"Si bodoh itu…"

"Musashi…" Kurita beranjak keluar tenda. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ayo, siapkan tenaga untuk besok…"

"Iya, aku akan menyusul nanti…"

"Kau.. masih memikirkan Hiruma dan Mamori ya?"

Musashi hanya diam.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya…. Iya kan?"

"Heh, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita pasti menemukan mereka!" Musashi tersenyum, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Hiruma… Mamori… tunggulah… kami akan menyelamatkan kalian!" gumam Kurita membara.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Lagi-lagi telat update, gomenasai… (_ _)

Banyak tugas, jadi ga sempat ngetik fic.. DX *duar*

Ok, mari balas review dulu… :3

.

**Kei Raisuna****: **oh, banyak typo ya, maaf deh.. DDX ini udah update, makasih udah review dan review lagi ya.. xD

**Yamano****: **nah kan, typo lagi dah.. oke, makasih udah review dan review lagi ya.. xD

**Saki.k****: **iya, ini udah update, maaf telat yah…. DXv

**Shihouin.Y****: **hehe, maaf ya, ada selingan.. disini, fokus dulu ke Sena dkk… tapi di chap depan, kayanya mulai fokus ke hirumamo lagi.. :3 maaf telat update.. DX

.

Yosh, segitu balasannya, dan yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM… :D

Makasih yang udah review cerita gaje nan abal2 ini.. xD

Sekali lagi, maaf untuk kesekian kalinya atas keterlambatan update saya… DX

Dan sepertinya, chap depan pun bakal update agak lama, hontou ni gomenasai.. DX

Baiklah, Mayu mau beranjak bikin lagi cerita lain… jaa nee~

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	8. We Have to Do This to Save Them All

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

_Musashi terus mencoba dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Hiruma atau Mamori. Tapi sayang sekali, ponsel keduanya tidak ada yang aktif. Musashi merasa semakin cemas._

"_Si bodoh itu…"_

"_Musashi…" Kurita beranjak keluar tenda. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ayo, siapkan tenaga untuk besok…"_

"_Iya, aku akan menyusul nanti…"_

"_Kau.. masih memikirkan Hiruma dan Mamori ya?"_

_Musashi hanya diam._

"_Kita pasti akan menemukannya…. Iya kan?"_

"_Heh, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita pasti menemukan mereka!" Musashi tersenyum, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam tenda._

"_Hiruma… Mamori… tunggulah… kami akan menyelamatkan kalian!" gumam Kurita membara._

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

*_sementara itu…_*

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, terdapat sebuah gua yang sangat gelap. Di dalam gua itulah, sang setan dari neraka beristirahat, ditemani oleh senjata-senjata kemiliterannya.

Ia sejenak berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya—mengelap senjata—dan kemudian beranjak keluar gua untuk melihat pemandangan di langit malam.

"Bulan purnama…" gumamnya. "Tch… ini mulai menyebalkan.."

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar gua.

…

…

…

Dia hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, hingga mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap satu titik dimana terdapat tempat yang pas, dimana dia merasa, bahwa malaikat yang ia cari tepat berada di sana.

Gunung yang menjulang tinggi. Meski terlihat biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa sepertinya ada yang aneh. Seringai dan kekehan setannya pun kembali muncul setelah sekian lama terpendam dalam rasa bingungnya akan pencarian malaikatnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu dimana kau, Manajer Sialan…"

*_esok paginya….._*

~Sena And Friend's Side~

Tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha keluar dari tenda mereka.

"Hah…."

"Haaah…"

"Haaaaaah…"

Jumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki menguap dengan kompak.

"Pagi teman-teman…" sapa Kurita cerah ceria sambil memakan dua daging babi hutan porsi raksasa.

Tiga bersaudara itu _sweatdrop _dengan sukses.

"Ini, makanlah!" tawar Yuta pada Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha dengan tiga daging babi hutan yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan daun pisang. Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk melahapnya.

"Rasanya seperti menyatu dengan alam ya…" gumam Sena merasakan udara segar sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Iya, kau benar… rasanya segar dan nyaman…" tukas Suzuna sambil memakan makanannya juga.

"Tapi tak kusangka, anak sekecilmu pandai berburu babi hutan raksasa tiga sekaligus.. haha…" sahut Yukimitsu sambil menoleh ke arah Yuta.

"Ahaha, sudah biasa.." ujar Yuta sambil tertawa garing.

"Bungkusannya juga terlihat sangat rapi.. hebat… rasanya seperti kembali ke zaman tradisional! Haha…" puji Ishimaru pada Yume.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Yume dengan seulas senyum.

"Nah, jadi.. rencana hari ini apa?" tanya Monta sambil memakan makanan penutupnya, pisang.

"Kita pertama-tama harus menemukan Hiruma…" pikir Musashi.

"Hmm, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku sempat memikirkannya, dan akhirnya, aku menemukan sebuah ide…" Musashi memberikan satu mangkuk lagi daging babi hutan pada Cerberus. "Aku akan menggunakan Cerberus untuk mencari Hiruma!"

"K-kau yakin? Tapi kan kita tak punya benda apapun yang berbau Hiruma, selain itu…. Dia hanya akan menuruti perintah Hiruma saja kan…." Pikir Kurita takut-takut.

"Tidak juga…" Musashi langsung mengambil bola amefuto. "Hiruma sering melatih _pass_nya dengan bola ini, 'kan? Kurasa, kita bisa menggunakannya. Tapi, kemungkinan untuk bisa akurat, mungkin sangat kecil. Karena bola ini baunya sudah tercampur dengan bau kita semua…"

"Tak apa jika kemungkinannya kecil…" ujar Sena. "Selama kemungkinan itu belum 0%, kita pasti masih ada peluang!"

Semua tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sena.

Musashi tiba-tiba tersenyum. 'Dia benar-benar sudah terpengaruh oleh semangat Hiruma….'

*_kemudian…_*

Setelah semuanya selesai berkemas, mereka memulai perjalanan mereka dalam mencari Hiruma.

"Terkadang aku menyesal, kenapa ide ini tak terpikirkan olehku dari dulu…" gumam Musashi sambil terus membiarkan Cerberus mencium bau Hiruma di bola amefuto yang ia pegang.

"Iya, mungkin karena waktu itu kita juga sedang terbawa emosi…" ucap Kurita menenangkan perasaan sahabatnya ini.

"Yah, dan jika itu tak terjadi, mungkin saja kau, Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna tak akan mendapatkan kekuatan.."

"Ya, dan mungkin saja Yuta juga Yume tidak bisa mengoleksi bola permata angin dari Daruzon angin itu untuk pedangnya!"

"Jadi intinya, tak ada penyesalan…"

"Iya…"

"Bagaimana?" respon Musashi saat melihat Cerberus selesai dengan acara mengendusnya.

"Rwwwr…." Cerberus nampak mencoba mencari jalan yang sesuai dengan bau yang tadi ia cium.

"Semua, bersiaplah…" gumam Musashi yang mulai mengikatkan tali tambang yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa ke badan Cerberus. Ia memerintahkan semuanya untuk menggenggam tali itu erat-erat. Semua merasa akan ada sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang amat sangat….

Menegangkan…

"Err, kenapa kita harus menggenggam tali ini?" tanya Sena dengan gemetaran.

"Apa kau ingat, seperti apa reaksi Cerberus ketika ia akan menghampiri Hiruma?" tanya Musashi dengan tampang horor.

"J-jangan-jangan…"

"Tepat…"

_**SREK**_

Cerberus mulai mengeluarkan cakarnya. Ia mulai bersiap-siap.

_**GLEK**_

Semua mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak…

Hingga…

…

…

…

…

"Rwwwr…. GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!"

_**WHUUUUUSSSSH!**_

Cerberus langsung berlari sekencang angin menelusuri hutan! Semua anggota yang memegang tali itu erat-erat, langsung terbawa seperti angin secara otomatis!

"MUKYAAAAAAA! CEPAT MAAAAX!" teriakan khas Monta tentu saja.

"HIEEEEEE! TOLOOONG!" teriakan khas Sena.

"YAA~ ASYIIIK~" author sendiri bingung membayangkan. Suzuna itu berteriak ketakutan atau kegirangan?

"HUWAAAH! INI GILAAAAA!" teriak Yuta dan Yume.

"A-anggap saja ini latihan!" teriak Musashi.

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAAH?"

Tentu itu ciri khas dari Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha.

"Ke-kecepatan Cerberus sangat tinggi! Sepertinya benar-benar akan akurat!" pikir Yukimitsu sambil terus terombang-ambing di udara sembari memegang talinya erat-erat.

"A-aku tak yakin bisa bertahan!" pikir Ishimaru sambil terus memegang talinya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Ahahaha~ kalian ini lemah sekali! Masa aku saja bisa? Ahahaha~" ujar Taki sambil berputar-putar ala balerinanya sambil tetap memegang tali.

"Kakak, jangan bikin malu aku!" gumam Suzuna sempat-sempatnya.

"FUGOOOO!" entah apa yang dikatakan Daikichi, tapi dia kelihatannya menikmati ini.

"Se-seberapa jauh lagi, Musashi?" tanya Kurita yang terlihat mengambang di udara sambil terus mencengkram talinya.

"Entahlah.." ucap Musashi datar.

Semua _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

*_15 menit kemudian…._*

"GUK! GUK! GUUUK!"

"Hah?" Musashi yang berada di barisan paling depan, menangkap sesosok makhluk yang tak asing baginya. "I-Itu…"

"HIRUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kurita menangis ala matrix ketika ia melihat sesosok setan yang memasang tampang heran dari kejauhan.

"Hng?" Hiruma langsung melirik ke arah angin 'puting beliung' yang menghampirinya. Ketika sadar bahwa itu ternyata 'pasukannya', seringai dan kekehan setannya muncul.

"AUUUUUUUUU! GUK!"

_**CKIIIIIT**_

_**BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK!**_

Pas sekali ketika Cerberus mengerem tepat di depan Hiruma, segunung anggota Devil Bats saling tertimpuk satu sama lain. Dengan posisi Kurita di atas mereka, yang tertindih paling bawah—Sena—menjadi semakin menderita.

Semua langsung melepaskan genggaman 'panas' mereka di tali tambang dari neraka itu, dan menarik nafas lega bahwa detik-detik yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka itu akhirnya berakhir.

Hiruma mengelus Cerberus dengan 'lembut', dan memberikan semangkuk daging babi hutan sisa buruannya tadi malam. Ternyata Cerberus tepat waktu. Ia menemukan Hiruma saat tepat masih di dalam gua, dan hampir beranjak meninggalkan perisirahatannya.

"Kekeke, tak kusangka kalian bisa menjangkauku hingga kemari! Ide sialan siapa ini? Tak buruk! Kekeke…" puji Hiruma yang tumben-tumbennya mau.

"Ini ide Musashi!" jawab Kurita cerah ceria.

"Sudah kuduga… kekekeke…" Hiruma menoleh ke arah Musashi, seolah mengatakan 'kerja bagus!'. Musashi hanya menampakkan seulas senyum yang tipis.

*_lalu…._*

Setelah sejenak beristirahat, semua anggota Devil Bats mulai merencanakan beberapa strategi untuk menyelamatkan Mamori.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu kali ini Hiruma?" tanya Musashi. "Aku harap kau tidak akan egois lagi dan terbawa emosi seperti waktu itu lalu kembali meninggalkan kami…"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kekekeke, aku sebenarnya tidak terbawa emosi sama sekali, orang tua!"

"Apa? Lalu… kenapa…. Kupikir kau benar-benar emosi karena kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Mamori.."

"Tch, tak ada gunanya khawatir berlebihan pada si Manajer Sialan itu! Apa kau pikir hanya dengan khawatir bisa menyelamatkan dia? Kekeke, itu mustahil!"

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

"Kekeke…."

_**TREK**_

_**DRRRT DRRRT!**_

Hiruma menembakkan pistolnya di udara!

"Jika aku tak meninggalkan kalian, Akame Sialan kalian tak akan pernah ada gunanya! YA-HA!"

Mata semua orang terbelalak.

"Benar juga…" gumam Sena. "Jika seandainya saja Kak Hiruma tidak meninggalkan kami, kami mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kekuatan permata kami. Dan mungkin saja, kami tak akan pernah bisa bertarung melawan Daruzon angin itu, dan membantu Yuta juga Yume dalam mengumpulkan bola permata legendaris dari tiap Daruzon. Dan mungkin jika Kak Hiruma tak meninggalkan kami, kami pasti… tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Kak Mamori…"

"Dia merencanakannya hingga sejauh itu?" pikir Suzuna antara kagum dan heran.

"Selain itu…" Hiruma kembali berbicara. "Tujuan kita dari awal kemari bukanlah untuk melakukan petualangan sialan seperti ini! Kita kemari untuk berkemah dan melakukan latihan amefuto! Bukan untuk menolong dua udang sialan ini!" Hiruma menunjuk Yuta dan Yume yang memasang wajah agak muram.

"Iya, itu memang benar…" gumam Yukimitsu. "Kita kemari untuk berlatih.. dari awal, ini memang bukan tujuan kita… apalagi sampai bertemu monster-monster seperti itu… di luar dugaan…"

"Tapi…" Hiruma menyeringai. "Setelah aku pikir, tak ada salahnya juga melibatkan Devil Bats dalam misi membasmi kejahatan sialan yang dibuat oleh dua udang sialan ini! Karena setiap pertarungan dan rintangan sialan yang kita hadapi sepanjang perjalanan menyelamatkan si Manajer Sialan itu, sudah kuanggap sebagai latihan amefuto bagi kita secara tidak langsung! Kekekeke!"

"Tapi 'kan kita bertarung tidak menggunakan tangan kosong!" Jumonji menyanggah. "Kita bertarung dibantu dengan permata akame! Bukan dengan murni kekuatan kita sebagai pemain amefuto.."

"Sudah kuduga, kalian tak akan menyadarinya…" sahut Hiruma. "Apa kalian tak sadar? Setiap kekuatan yang keluar dari dalam diri kalian, merupakan kekuatan yang timbul karena pengaruh emosi dan jiwa sialan kalian! Dan sekarang coba kalian renungkan, ketika kalian menggunakan kekuatan kalian, apa yang kalian rasakan?"

Monta berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, aku merasa bersemangat, dan aku juga merasa harus bisa menangkap dengan cara lebih baik. Bahkan juga belajar menangkap dengan melompat dari atas bukit saat menyelamatkan Yume! Hihi.."

Sena juga berpikir sejenak. "A-aku juga sama. Aku belajar bagaimana caranya berlari dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, apalagi sambil harus menggendong Suzuna."

Hiruma menyeringai semakin lebar. "Dan itu secara langsung melatih teknik kalian masing-masing bukan? Kekekeke, ini merupakan variasi lain dari latihan kita! Camkan itu! Jadi ini semua tak akan berjalan dengan mudah! Kekeke…"

"Lalu, bagaiaman nasib Kak Mamori? Kita tak tahu sampai sekarang Kak Mamori ada di mana…" Suzuna nampak sedih.

"Masalah itu tak usah khawatir…" Hiruma menunjuk gunung yang tinggi yang letaknya tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berkumpul. "Si Manajer Sialan itu, tepat berada di sana!"

"Hah?" semua langsung melirik ke arah gunung yang tinggi itu.

"Lambang itu…." Gumam Yume sambil meihat ke arah tiang besi yang menjulang tinggi diatas gunung itu. Terdapat bendera dengan lambang lima bola—dengan masing-masing unsur air, batu, angin, api, dan listrik—yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan gambar cahaya di tengahnya terkait di tiang itu.

"Itu lambang dari pihak paman!" tegas Yuta.

"Kita hanya tinggal berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak untuk bisa masuk ke gunung sialan itu.. kekeke…" jelas Hiruma sambil mengingat hasil pengamatannya tadi malam.

"Kak Mamori… tunggulah… kami akan menyelamatkanmu!" gumam Sena membara, sama seperti yang lain.

*_sementara itu…_*

Mamori terlihat ketakutan. Masih di ruangan yang sama, yaitu ruangan tempat dia di sekap, kamar Rozu.

"Sebagus apapun kamar ini, di lihat dari sudut pandangku tetaplah menyeramkan…" gumam Mamori. "Aku harus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari sini!"

Mamori mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Mencari celah untuk keluar. "Pasti ada tombol rahasia di sekitar sini… di mana ya? Hmm…"

_**BRAK!**_

Betapa kagetnya Mamori saat ia melihat Rozu membuka pintu kamar sekapnya dengan kasar. Seringai seram muncul di wajah Rozu. "Eh?" Mamori langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Terlihat Rozu juga langsung berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir bisa lari dari sini…" ucap Rozu dengan tampang horor.

"Pergi kau!" Mamori nampak terus mencoba menjaga jarak.

"Yak, lagi pula kurasa ini memang sudah saatnya…"

"Saatnya…. Untuk apa?"

"Keh, ayo ikut aku!"

Rozu langsung menarik Mamori secara paksa, namun Mamori terus berontak. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Toloooong! Tolooong!"

_**GREP**_

Rozu langsung membungkam mulut Mamori dengan sebuah kain, hingga ia akhirnya diam. "Kau ini benar-benar gadis yang nakal ya… hehehe…" gumam Rozu yang sukses membuat Mamori merinding.

'Hiruma….. tolong aku….'

*_kemudian…_*

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Seluruh anggota Devil Bats dan si kembar Himeka mulai menelusuri jalan setapak untuk masuk ke dalam gunung. Disaat yang lain tengah berunding membicarakan strategi untuk menyelamatkan Mamori, Hiruma hanya terlihat terus menerus diam sambil terlihat menerawang. Nampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi khawatir pada Kak Hiruma…" bisik Suzuna pada Sena.

"Eh?" Sena menanggapi.

"Dia nampaknya terus memikirkan Kak Mamori…"

"Ah, Kak Hiruma mana mungkin seprotektif itu pada Kak Mamori? Bukan kah tadi dia sudah bilang, kalau khawatir berlebihan itu sama sekali tidak membantu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Itu hanya triknya saja untuk memotivasi kita! Sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau dia itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Kak Mamori lebih dari siapapun!"

"Ah, kau mulai lagi Suzuna…. Tapi… kurasa mungkin benar… mengingat orang yang bisa mengerti Kak Hiruma selain Kak Kurita dan Kak Musashi adalah kak Mamori, kurasa dia juga pasti sangat khawatir…"

"Makanya, kita harus berjuang, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin! Demi cinta Kak Hiruma dan Kak Mamori!"

"I-iya.. ahahaha…"

_**TAP**_

Hiruma yang memimpin barisan di depan, tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Semua merasa heran, dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Togano yang kemudian menutup komiknya sejenak.

"Kita sampai…" gumam Hiruma.

Semua yang merasa heran, langsung menghampiri Hiruma yang memang berada agak jauh dari mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka, saat melihat sebuah pintu masuk raksasa yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Ternyata tak terlalu jauh ya…" Yume sempat _sweatdrop_.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat…" Hiruma langsung mencoba mendorong pintu raksasa itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencobanya, bahkan sempat menembakkan bazooka, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Pintu yang besar dan kuat itu bahkan tak bisa dihancurkan oleh Kurita dan Daikichi.

"Mustahil… bagaimana kita masuk? Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Suzuna.

"Sepertinya tidak ada…" pikir Yuta sambil melirik daerah sekitar.

"Kita butuh tendangan super kuat untuk bisa menghancurkan segel kunci sialannya…" pikir Hiruma sambil melirik ke arah Musashi.

"Apa?" Musashi yang merasa diperhatikan langsung merespon.

"Orang tua sialan! Gunakan tendangan sialanmu untuk mendobrak pintu raksasa ini!"

"Baiklah… biar kucoba.."

Musashi berjalan mantap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu raksasa itu. 'Baiklah…' batinnya. Ia pun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, dan kemudian mengayunkan kakinya, lalu—

_**DUAK!**_

….

….

….

….

….

"Sakit…" ucapnya datar sambil mengusap kakinya yang gagal menendang untuk membuat pintu itu hancur. Semua _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Bagaimana ini?" Suzuna jadi cemas sendiri.

Sementara itu, Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha nampak santai-santai saja di pojokan sambil memandangi akame mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu?" Jumonji memulai percakapan. "Jika kita punya niat jahat, pasti akame ini sudah kita coba jual…"

"Iya, kau benar…" ujar Togano. "Tapi kita tentu tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu…"

"Ya, kita sudah berubah…" ucap Kuroki. "Kita bukanlah sampah lagi…"

"Jika kalian pikir kalian bukan sampah, kalau begitu bantu kami!" bentak Hiruma tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat mereka kaget. "Buka pintu sialan itu dengan kekuatan berandalan yang kalian miliki, Trio Sampah!"

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaaah?"

"KAMI BUKAN SAMPAH!"

_**CRINGG!**_

"Eh?" mereka bertiga kompak menoleh ke arah akame mereka yang tiba-tiba saja bercahaya sendiri.

Hiruma menyeringai seram. "Lakukanlah…."

Ketiga mantan berandalan—atau masih?—itu menoleh satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, mereka mengangguk mantap dan menggenggam akamenya erat-erat.

"Kami…" Jumonji bergumam.

"Akan buktikan…" Kuroki bergumam.

"Bahwa kami…." Togano bergumam.

"BUKANLAH SAMPAH!" dengan lantang, ketiga pria itu berteriak, "HAAAAAAH!"

_**WHUSSSSH**_

Akame itu pun berubah menjadi gelang hitam berpermata merah, yang melingkar dengan gagah di pergelangan tangan Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha itu. Mereka bertiga langsung dengan penuh semangat menonjok pintu raksasa yang tertutup rapat itu dengan segenap kekuatan mereka!

_**DUAR!**_

_**BRUK!**_

Akhirnya terjatuh dan robohlah pintu itu. Ternyata tonjokan yang diberikan tiga pria ini sangat kuat!

"Berhasiiil!" Suzuna nampak gembira sambil memainkan pom pomnya.

Hiruma menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Hebaaat!" puji Jumonji pada tangannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa menghancurkan pintu sebesar ini!" Togano nampak kaget dan kagum.

"I-ini keren sekali!" pikir Kuroki histeris.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" perintah Hiruma yang kemudian mulai memasuki ruangan yang begitu gelap gulita, diikuti yang lain.

Terlihat hanya ada obor-obor yang menghiasi setiap pinggiran dinding batu di dalam lorong yang mereka telusuri.

"Tempat ini menyeramkan…" gumam Suzuna.

"A-aku merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang luar biasa sebentar lagi…" gumam Sena gemetaran.

"Mamori pasti berada di sekitar sini.." pikir Musashi sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Semoga Mamori baik-baik saja…" Kurita nampak harap-harap cemas.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**TAP**_

Hiruma mendadak berhenti melangkah. Terlihat Cerberus juga bersembunyi di belakang Hiruma.

Eh? Cerberus bersembunyi? Apa yang bisa membuat Cerberus takut kecuali Hiruma? Dan ternyata…

"Ssst…" Hiruma berbisik, "Jangan berisik, atau Daruzon sialan di dalam sana akan terbangun.. kekekekeke…"

_**GLEK**_

Semua langsung mengintip dari balik Hiruma.

Nampak sebuah pintu yang sudah rusak terbuka lebar. Ada ruangan besar di dalamnya, yang terasa sangat panas. Dan rasanya semakin bertambah panas ketika mereka melihat Daruzon api tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya!

"Hiieeeee~" Sena nampak sudah tak kuasa berdiri. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-besarnyaaa….. lebih besar dibanding yang sebelumnya…."

"M-m-m-m-m-m-menyeramkan MAX! Ini seperti dua peliharaan Kak Hiruma tengah berkumpul di dalam kamarnya!" ujar Monta sambil membayangkan bahwa ruangan besar nan panas ini adalah kamar Hiruma, dan Daruzon naga serta Cerberus adalah peliharaan Hiruma.

"Bayanganmu terlalu seram Monta…" Sena _sweatdrop_.

Hiruma perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu mendekati sang Daruzon api. Karena pintu menuju ruangan selanjutnya, hanya ada di belakang Daruzon itu. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah, melewati Daruzon itu dengan diam-diam.

"Tapi…" Yume nampak berpikir sejenak. "Jika kita pergi begitu saja, bagaimana dengan elemen bola permata berikutnya untuk pedang kakak? Nanti kita tak akan bisa mendapatkannya…"

"Yume…" Yuta nampak tertegun. Benar juga, tugas Yuta adalah menyelamatkan Mamori, menyadarkan pamannya, dan membasmi semua Daruzon jahat agar hutan kembali normal. Dan untuk melasanakan semua itu, ia harus mengumpulkan lima bola cahaya yang ada di setiap Daruzon buatan pamannya dan menyatukannya bersama pedang andalannya.

Jika ia melewati Daruzon yang satu ini, akankah ia berhasil mennyelesaikan semua misinya dengan maksimal? Jawabannya tidak. Maka, Yuta pun membuat keputusan, "Kalian pergilah… aku akan terus di sini mencoba membangunkan Daruzon itu setelah kalian pergi. Aku harus mengambil bola elemen yang ada di dalam tubuh Daruzon itu.."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau kehilangan kakak!" Yume spontan memeluk kakak kembarnya itu.

"Tenanglah Yume, aku akan baik-baik saja…"

"Tapi—"

"Aaah, benar-benar sebuah drama yang menyentuh!"

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berat itu.

Dan betapa kagetnya mereka, ketika melihat Rozu berdiri di atas kepala sang Daruzon naga yang sudah terbangun sambil menyandera Mamori!

"Mamori!" ujar semua pasukan.

"Toloooong!" Mamori teriak dan memberontak sebisa mungkin.

"Hahahha, kalian pikir kalian akan bisa lolos dengan mudah? Cukup! Kalian hanya bisa sampai di sini! Hiyaaah!"

_**CTAR**_

Rozu mencambuk Daruzon api itu, dan otomatis membuatnya semakin mengamuk.

"RAAAAWR!" Daruzon mulai mengendus dan mengeluarkan uap panas dari hidungnya.

"KAING! KAING! KAING!" Cerberus langsung ketakutan dan berlari menjauh entah kemana.

"Cerberus! Tch!" Hiruma nampak geram. Ia bersiap dengan senapan akame miliknya.

"Aku akan sangat menanti kedatangan kalian di ronde berikutnya…" Rozu mencolek dagu Mamori. "Jika kalian sanggup melewati yang satu ini…"

"LEPASKAN DIAA!" bentak Hiruma sarkatis. "Kau orang sialan! Kau tak berhak menyentuhnya barang hanya 0,01 detik!"

"Hiruma…" Mamori nampak tertegun.

"Berani sekali kau, eh? Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Hah? Pahlawannya? Hahaha!" tawa Rozu membahana.

"Kekeke, aku bukan pahlawannya…" entah kenapa, Mamori merasa agak kecewa mendengar kata-kata Hiruma tadi. "Tapi….."

"Eh?" Mamori kembali menyimak Hiruma.

"Tapi aku adalah iblis dari neraka yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkannya! Kekeke! YA—HA!" Hiruma langsung menembakkan senapannya kemana-mana.

Muka Mamori langsung memerah.

"Kalau kau pikir kau bisa menyelamatkannya, selamatkanlah dia! Sebelum…." Rozu sempat berniat jahat untuk menyingkap rok Mamori ke atas.

"BRENGSEK! ENYAH KAU!"

Hiruma langsung menembakkan senapannya dengan membabi buta ke arah Rozu dan Daruzon itu.

"Hahaha, jika kau tak ingin ada hal lain yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi padanya, berikan bola-bola elemen di pedang itu! Aku tunggu! Hahaha!"

_**BOFT**_

Rozu pun menghilang bersama Mamori. Sekarang semua pasukan harus memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa mengalahkan Daruzon api ini.

"Sial…." Hiruma nampak geram. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menenangkannya saat ini. Termasuk Kurita dan Musashi.

"Manajer Sialan… tunggu aku!"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Yohooo, Mayu kembali update setelah hiatus cukup lama.. xD

Maaf ya, hiatus ga bilang2 (?)

Yak, sebelumnya, Mayu mau bales review dulu ya.. xDb

Yang logiun, dah saya bales lewat PM.. xDb

.

**Nayoichi****:** iya, ini udah apdet.. maaf lama ya.. DX

**Shihouin Yoruichi Anna****:** iya, maaf ya, chap kemarin ga ada hirumamo nya, tapi di h=chap ini udah kutambahin.. semoga cukup.. xD

**Yamano****:** iya, ini udah apdet.. mohon reviewnya lagi.. xD

**Saki.k****:** iya, udah kok… bisa kamu lihat di wall.. xD reviewnya lagi ya.. xD

**Kei Raisuna****:** iya, ini udah di perbanyak kok hirumamonya… makasih dan mohon reviewnya lagi… xD

.

Yak, sekian dulu dari Mayu, dan mungkin Mayu juga bakal baru apdet dalam waktu yang lama.. gomen.. DXv

Dadah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaaaa~ xD

*menghilang dibakar daruzon*

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	9. Phoenix, The Fire Bird

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

_"Hahaha, jika kau tak ingin ada hal lain yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi padanya, berikan bola-bola elemen di pedang itu! Aku tunggu! Hahaha!"_

_**BOFT**_

_Rozu pun menghilang bersama Mamori. Sekarang semua pasukan harus memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa mengalahkan Daruzon api ini._

_"Sial…." Hiruma nampak geram. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menenangkannya saat ini. Termasuk Kurita dan Musashi._

_"Manajer Sialan… tunggu aku!"_

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

"S-sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sena takut-takut. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, jika tak ada komando dari Hiruma.

"Yaa~ perasaanku saja, atau suasana di sini memang menjadi lebih panas?" pikir Suzuna sambil mengipas-ngipas tangannya.

Nampak di langit-langit, Daruzon api itu sedang mengendus dengan panasnya. Mungkin akibat itu, suasana menjadi semakin panas. Ditambah lagi, Hiruma sedang dalam kondisi amarah yang memuncak.

_**TREK**_

Hiruma menyiapkan senapan akame miliknya.

Musashi mencoba menenangkannya terlebih dulu, sebelum ia berbuat sesuatu yang gila, "Hiruma.."

"Diam kau, Orang Tua Sialan.." ujar Hiruma dingin.

"Santailah… kepalamu berasap.." itu humor tergaring yang dikeluarkan di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku tak bisa santai, Orang Tua!"

"Kalau begitu, kita hadapi bersama…"

"Tidak perlu! Kalian pergi saja lebih dulu, untuk mengejar si Manajer Sialan itu! Selamatkan dia! Ini perintah!"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau menuruti sebuah perintah yang tak logis."

"Tch, kau…."

"Kalau kau mati, dan kami berhasil menyelamatkan Mamori, siapa kau pikir yang akan pertama kali di cari olehnya?"

"Orang tua sialannya lah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Justru kau, BODOH!"

"Kekekeke, jangan buatku tertawa, Orang Tua!"

"Kau lah.. yang akan di cari pertama kali, oleh Mamori…"

"Cukup basa basinya! Yang penting sekarang kita bereskan dulu monster bernapas bau ini! Kelihatan sekali dia tidak pernah sikat gigi! Kekeke…"

Musashi tersenyum. Sepertinya dengan sedikit kata-kata 'bijak' darinya, sudah cukup untuk bisa menenangkan Hiruma.

"GRROAA!" Daruzon itu segera terbang dan menukik tajam ke arah Suzuna!

"Kyaaaa!" Suzuna menutup matanya erat, hingga—

_**BRAK**_

"Grrr…." Daruzon itu gagal menyerang Suzuna karena ditahan oleh perisai raksasa Kurita.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Suzuna?" tanya Kurita dengan wajah cerah ceria.

Suzuna membuka matanya perlahan. "Kak Kurita? I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"S-sekarang bagaimana MAX? Aku yakin, Kak Kurita pasti belum tentu bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dalam menahan Daruzon panas itu!" Monta nampak panik, hinga ia sempat bertransformasi menjadi monyet asli. Untung Sena mengingatkannya, jadi dia kembali lagi ke wujud aslinya.

…

Hiruma menyeringai. "Ayo, kita gunakan formasi Ojou untuk mengalahkan Daruzon api sialan ini!"

"Formasi Ojou?" tanya seluruh pasukan.

Hiruma menyeringai lebih seram, "Ballista…"

"HIIIEE!"

"MUKYAA?"

"YAA~?"

"K-kau serius Hiruma? Tapi… bagaimana caranya?" tanya Musashi tidak percaya.

Hiruma menutup seringainya dengan tatapan serius, "Si Gendut Sialan, dan Gendut Junior Sialan, serta Haha Bersaudara Sialan akan maju lebih dulu setelah aku menembakkan peluru super sialanku ke arah Daruzon itu. Buat Daruzon itu menjadi lemah dengan serangan pertama!"

Seluruh linemen menjawab, "Baik!"

"Lalu kemudian, Anak Pendek dan Cheer Sialan harus segera maju! Anak pendek membuat pusaran di sekitar Daruzon sialan itu, buat dia pusing selagi menunggu si Cheer Sialan membuat bom dan memberikannya padaku."

"Tunggu…" Suzuna berpikir. "Bom? Untuk apa?"

Hiruma menyeringai lagi. "Aku akan memberikan Devil Laser Bullet pada si Monyet Sialan, lalu dia akan menangkap bom itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Daruzon api itu!"

"APA?" semua sontak kaget.

"Tapi 'kan…" Sena berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah keakuratan Monta dalam melempar itu nyaris nol? Bagaimana jika tak kena, dan justru malah meleset?"

"Itu resiko, Anak Pendek. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan langsung menyuruh si udang sialan menusuk kepala si Daruzon Sialan itu tanpa perlindungan dari bom nanti. Sementara ini berlangsung, yang lain lebih baik mundur!"

Musashi geram. Dia berharap bisa membantu, tapi apa daya? Yang ia bisa hanya menendang bola.

"GROAAA!" Daruzon itu kembali menyerang!

"SET! HUT! HUT!" Hiruma malah berlagak seperti seolah dalam pertandingan.

_**PSYUUU~**_

Hiruma langsung menembakkan pelurunya, yang tepat mengenai mata sang Daruzon. Satu tembakan berhasil membuatnya goyah sedikit, karena mata Daruzon itu berhasil dibutakan sebelah oleh Hiruma.

Dan kemudian, para linemen maju, dan menyerang Daruzon itu.

Pukulan-pukulan keras diberikan oleh Togano. Dan pukulan yang begitu cepat diberikan oleh Kuroki. Sementara pukulan yang terakhir, dengan beberapa teknik, Jumonji berhasil memukul Daruzon itu hingga ia terpental ke atas!

Namun Daruzon itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menyemburkan api yang sangat panas! Hanya sayangnya, Kurita berhasil menahannya dengan perisai super kuat!

"FUNNUURRRAABBBAAAAA!" mata Kurita terlihat penuh dengan semangat api yang bergejolak. Semakin menambah panas suasana.

"FUGOOOO!" Daikichi segera menembakkan lasernya. Kali ini, ukurannya cukup panjang dan besar (?).

"Cheer Sialan! Bagaimana?" Hiruma nampak melirik Suzuna yang terus berkosentrasi membuat bom dari pom-pom.

"Sebentar, Kak Hiruma!" Suzuna masih nampak tinggal melakukan _finishing_.

"Tch. Anak Pendek! Monyet Sialan! Cepat ke tempat kaliaaan!" perintah Hiruma.

"BAIK!" kedua _chibi _dari Deimon itu langsung melesat menuju arena pertempuran. Karena kecepatan berlari Sena jauh lebih baik dibanding Monta, maka Sena lebih dulu menyerang. Ia berlari mengelilingi Daruzon api itu. Terlihat pusaran angin topan raksasa memutari Daruzon itu hingga ia kebingungan dan terpancing oleh Sena.

Tepat saat itu, Suzuna sudah selesai merakit bomnya (?).

"Ini, Kak!" Suzuna langsung memberikan bom itu pada Hiruma. Hiruma menerimanya dengan seringai. Bentuk bomnya adalah bola amefuto. Jadi memudahkan Hiruma dalam melemparnya.

Hiruma pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _pass_. Nampak Monta sudah hampir mendapat titik yang tepat untuk menangkap.

Hiruma pun memulai aksinya!

"Ya—" Hiruma menarik tangannya kebelakang dan, "—HA!"

_**WHUUUUSH!**_

Itu diaaa! Devil Laser Bullet! *author jadi Sanada*abaikan*

Monta nampak sudah berlari sekuat tenaga! "Kalau dalam hal menangkap, aku tak akan kalah MAX!"

_**WHUSH!**_

Monta langsung melompat untuk menangkap '_pass_' dari Hiruma.

"Hiyaaaaaaah!" Monta berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk membangkitkan semangatnya. Dan… ketika dia hampir menangkap 'bola' tersebut—

_**GREP!**_

_**SLAP!**_

"MUKYAAAAAA!"

—'bolanya' langsung meleset dari genggaman Monta karena tangannya yang licin! Dan dikarenakan keakuratan Monta dalam memulai posisi lompatan kurang baik, dan ditambah lagi keringat karena panasnya suhu, membuat Monta jadi kurang konsentrasi meskipun semangatnya dalam menangkap terlihat sangat tinggi.

"SIALAN KAU, MONYET SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Hiruma sarkatis. Dia langsung melirik Yuta. "Udang Sialan! Cepat basmi Daruzon sialan itu!"

Yuta berkomentar dulu, "Tunggu! Bomnya!"

Bom itu terlihat jatuh mendarat ke atas tanah. Dan jika dia menyentuh tanah, maka akan meledak dan riwayat mereka semua tamat.

Bagaimana ini?

"Sial! Siapapun, tangkap bola itu!" perintah Hiruma.

"Anoo, itu bom, bukan bola…" ujar Yume sempat-sempatnya.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

Tanpa disangka dan diduga, Musashi berlari ke arah bola itu. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia 'kan tidak begitu handal menangkap?

Atau….

Jangan-jangan…

"Orang Tua! Jangan gila kau!" Hiruma jadi harap-harap cemas, dan siap menembak Musashi dengan senapan ajaibnya jika tidak ditahan oleh Yuki dan Ishimaru.

Musashi sekarang tepat berhadapan dengan bola itu. Dengan wajah _kicker_ andalannya, dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bom itu!

"HIIIEE! K-K-K-Kak Musashi! Jangaaaan!" Sena sempat-sempatnya berusaha mencegah sambil membuat tornado.

"MUKYAAAAA! CELAKA MAX!" Monta sudah sangat tegang hingga dia mandi keringat.

"Hiyaaaaah!" Musashi mulai mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tnggi. "Kalau dalam hal menendang, aku tak akan kalah!"

_**CRIIIING**_

Akame milik Musashi bersinar. Menampakkan sinar yang penuh kegagahan, keberanian, tekad yang kuat, serta kebijaksanaan.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, akame itu berubah menjadi sepasang sepatu berwarna merah merekah, yang terpasang dengan gagahnya di kaki emas Musashi.

Tapi untuk sejenak, Musashi tak menyadari bahwa sepatunya sudah berubah.

"Rasakan ini, Daruzon!" Musashi pun menendang bom itu dengan sekuat tenaga!

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa pasrah meratapi ajal mereka yang akan segera datang…

_**DUAK!**_

_**WHUUUSSSH!**_

Bom tersebut berhasil ditendang oleh Musashi, dan menukik dengan tajam ke arah jantung Daruzon itu.

"HIIIEEE!" Sena yang berada dekat dengan Daruzon itu langsung menyadari datangnya bom dan segera berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Kurita yang baru sadar ajalnya tidak jadi datang, langsung berinisiatif membuat perisai pelindung, sebagai pelindung semua pasukan dari efek ledakan yang akan terjadi.

"Semuanya, berlindung!" sahut Kurita memberi perintah. Hiruma sempat mendelik kesal karena Kurita mengambil alih posisinya sesaat.

Semua sudah berlindung di balik perisai Kurita, dan tinggal menunggu bom itu sampai di jantung Daruzon api yang sudah pusing akibat putaran Sena.

_**WHUUUUUSSSSH~**_

_**CLEB**_

_**DUAAAAR!**_

Ledakan hebat nan dahsyat pun terjadi! Namun untungnya, ruangannya tidak hancur. Kenapa? Karena seluruh ruangan di tempat ini sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa agar bisa mengantisipasi kehancuran dalam bentuk apapun. Yah, semua kecuali pintu-pintunya mungkin. Karena untuk pintu, sekarang sepertinya sudah bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh tendangan Musashi dan pukulan Haha Bersaudara.

"GRROOAAA!" Daruzon itu terlihat mulai melemah dan goyah. Ia menyemburkan apinya kemana-mana.

"Sekarang, Udang Sialan!" ujar Hiruma pada Yuta.

"Baik!" Yuta langsung berlari dan melompat setinggi mungkin.

Yuta segera mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas. Seketika, angin puting beliung keluar dari pedang itu! Mungkin karena efek dari bola permata Daruzon angin. Yuta segera mengarahkan pedang beranginnya itu ke arah Daruzon api tersebut agar ia terpojok ke sudut ruangan serta tidak menjadi semakin bringas, dan Yuta bisa menancapkan pedangnya dengan mudah.

_**WHUUUUUSSH~**_

Angin tersebut sukes membawa Daruzon itu terdorong ke sudut ruang dan—

_**BRUK**_

—Daruzon itu akhirnya duduk lemas terpojok. Merasa ada kesempatan, Yuta langsung cepat-cepat mendekati Daruzon yang tengah lemas tersebut untuk pada akhirnya—

"Hiyaaaaaah!"

_**CLEB**_

—menancapkan pedang andalannya itu tepat diatas kepala Daruzon itu.

"GROOAAA!" Daruzon itu mengamuk!

Hingga akhirnya…

_**CRIIIIING**_

Daruzon itu perlahan berubah menjadi seekor burung api langka yang selama ini menjadi legenda, Phoenix.

Burung indah tersebut berwarna merah merekah dan memiliki mahkota api di kepalanya. (Kalau bingung, kurang lebih seperti burung Phoenix yang ada di Harry Potter. Peliharaan Dumbledore)

Burung itu tak disangka-sangka terbang ke arah Hiruma dan mendarat tepat di lengannya.

"Indahnyaa…" kagum Yume.

"Matanya hijau emerald…" ujar Sena sambil sekilas memperhatikan Hiruma. Mata burung itu sama dengan Hiruma. Tajam, dan berwarna hijau emerald.

Burung itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Hiruma yang tengah memegangnya merasa heran. "Kenapa burung sialan ini?"

Burung itu terus berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tubuhnya.

_**PLUK**_

Ternyata memang benar!

Burung phoenix tersebut mengeluarkan telur—ralat—sebuah bola permata berwarna merah merekah ke tangan Hiruma. Hebatnya lagi, bola permata itu nampak bersih berkilau, tidak terlihat ada bekas kotoran atau lain sebagainya.

Hiruma yang menerima bola permata itu langsung dari lubang (?) sang burung, tentu merasa sangat jijik.

"Apa ini? Burung sialan! Jangan buang kotoranmu sembarangan, bodoh!"

_**PSYUUU~**_

Hiruma langsung melakukan _pass_ dengan bola permata itu!

Ya ampun..

"Waaa, bola permatanya!" Yuta nampak sangat panik.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

_**WHUUSSH!**_

_**GREP!**_

"_Catch _MAX!"

Monta menangkap bola permata itu dengan indah!

"Yaay! Monmon!" ujar Suzuna sambil melompat girang dengan pom-pomnya yang sudah kembali seperti semula sejak berubah jadi bom.

"Hehe, dalam menangkap, aku tak akan pernah kalah MAX!" ujar Monta sambil dalam pose andalannya.

"Terima kasih, Monta…" sahut Yuta, lalu kemudian mengambil bola permata api itu dari Monta, dan memasukkannya di tempat yang telah disediakan di pedangnya. "Tinggal satu bola permata tersisa…"

"Ayo! Kita terus maju!" Yume mengompori.

"Iya!" Yuta mengangguk mantap.

"Hey, dari tadi aku ingin bertanya…" perkataan Musashi sontak membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah _kicker_ Deimon itu. "sejak kapan aku membeli sepatu baru?"

_**GUBRAK**_

Semua jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, kecuali Hiruma yang tetap santai dan Taki yang malah berputar-putar sambil mengatakan "Tidak mungkiiin!" bersama _sweatdrop_nya.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Musashi datar sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Kekeke, dasar orang tua! Kau benar-benar pikun!" sahut Hiruma sarkatis.

"Memangnya ini sepatu siapa?"

"Itu sepatu sialanmu! Tadi berubah gara-gara akame sialanmu juga!"

"Oh, pantas saja.. rasanya tendanganku sedikit berbeda dibanding biasanya.."

"Memang bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu? Terasa lebih kuat dan cepat.."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu gunakan saja sepatu sialanmu itu saat pertandingan melawan Teikoku nanti! Kekeke!"

"Ide bagus! Hahaha…"

Yume tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Hiruma dan Musashi. Untuk sejenak, ia merasa murung mendengar percakapan mereka.

Itu benar, selepas misi ini, dia akan berpisah dengan semua anggota Devil Bats.

Perpisahan ya?

Hal yang paling berat dan menyedihkan..

*_kemudian…_*

Devil Bats beserta Yume dan Yuta sekarang telah keluar dari ruangan yang super panas itu. Mungkin, rasanya mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah Hiruma.

"Setelah keluar ruangan itu, entah kenapa rasanya segar sekali… padahal kita masih di dalam markas.." pikir Sena sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi.. itu benar-benar terasa seperti rumah setan!" ujar Kuroki sambil meminum air yang ia bawa untuk bekal.

"Bahkan, komikku juga meleleh.." sesal Togano sambil meratapi komiknya yang sudah mencair seperti es meleleh.

"Sudahlah, manja sekali kalian! Baru panas begitu saja sudah mengeluh!" Jumonji berlagak keren, padahal sebenarnya dia sendiri juga kepanasan.

"Kekekeke, seharusnya kalian bersyukur, karena berkat pertarungan tadi, oeliharaanku bertambah! Kekeke!" sahut Hiruma dengan tampang setan andalannya sambil memperhatikan burung phoenix yang bertengger bahunya.

"Kurasa burung itu baik, jadi tidak akan bringas seperti Cerberus.. hahaha…" pikir Yuki harap-harap cemas.

_**CRING**_

Tak lama, Yuki merasakan tatapan panas nan tajam dari phoenix tersebut. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang Yuki seolah siap memanggangnya dalam kobaran api neraka.

_**GLEK**_

"Sepertinya.. du-dugaanku salah.. ahahah.. haha.. hah…" botaknya Yuki pun semakin bertambah luas (?).

…

…

…

…

Tak lama, semuanya hening… tidak ada yang berbicara..

"Err, apa ini arah yang benar?" tanya Sena cemas. Takut kalau mereka malah tersesat, dan akhirnya tak bisa menyelamatkan Mamori.

Tentu saja, tak ada yang mau itu terjadi.

Khususnya Hiruma.

Namun sayangnya, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sena. Situasi menjadi semakin canggung.

Suasana kemabli hening..

…

…

…

Jumonji nampak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan lorong ini.."

Togano berkomentar, "Yah, kupikir juga begitu.."

Kuroki ikut berseru, "Hati-hati lah…"

…

…

Kembali hening..

_**TAP**_

Mendadak Hiruma berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Suzuna.

_**CTAR CTAR**_

Ada enam lorong. Tiga lorong di depan mereka, dan tiga lorong di belakang mereka. Dan dari semua lorong, menghasilkan bunyi sambaran petir.

"S-seram MAX…." gumam Monta.

"J-jadi, kita lewat mana?" tanya Sena sambil menampakkan senyum kikuknya.

"Kwaaak!" phoenix itu tiba-tiba terbang di atas kepala Hiruma, dan berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Sepertinya, dia takut akan sesuatu…" pikir Yuki.

"Hmm, apa?" tanya Ishimaru.

_**BZZZT**_

_**CTAR CTAR!**_

Dari tiga lorong yang ada di belakang mereka, muncul petir-petir yang menyambar lorong tersebut dan mengarah tepat ke arah para pasukan!

"MUKYAAAA! PETIR DARAT MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Yaa~ Petir darat!" Suzuna malah girang.

"P-petir darat?" Sena malah bingung.

"Tch…" Hiruma berdecak kesal. "SEMUANYA! LARIII!"

_**WHUUUSH**_

Sena lah yang paling cepat lari diantara mereka semua.

Sena memutuskan untuk berlari ke lorong yang pertama, yakni lorong sebelah kiri. Namun, karena lantainya yang licin dan suasana yang gelap, Sena terpeleset, dan jatuh lebih dalam ke ruangan yang ada di lorong tersebut!

"SENAAA!" Monta dan Suzuna memutuskan mengikuti Sena, namun nasib mereka sama. Terpeleset, dan jatuh ke bawah, entah kemana.

"LARIIII!" Ishimaru juga memutuskan untuk segera menghindari sambaran petir di belakangnya. Ia berlari ke lorong tengah, dan bernasib sama. Daikichi, Taki, Yukimitsu, dan Haha bersaudara memutuskan mengambil lorong tengah juga tanpa pikir panjang. Karena apa yang ada di depan mereka, langsung mereka ambil. Namun, nyatanya mereka bernasib sama juga.

Terpeleset..

Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Yuta, dan Yume memutuskan mengambil lorong yang sebelah kanan. Mereka juga mengambil jalan itu tanpa pikir panjang, dan tak sadar bahwa mereka semua sudah saling terpisah.

~lorong kiri~

"HIIIEE!"

"YAA~"

"MUKYAAA!"

_**BRUK BRUK BRUK**_

Sena jatuh pertama, disusul Monta yang menindih Sena di atasnya, dan diakhiri dengan Suzuna juga teriakan "Yaa~" miliknya lengkap beserta pom-pom posenya.

"Aududududuh… sakit…" rintih Sena.

"Ah, maaf!" Suzuna segera berdiri, begitu juga Monta. Sena hanya duduk sejenak untuk meluruskan punggungnya.

"Hey… kita.. dimana?" tanya Suzuna ketakutan.

"Hum, aku juga tak melihat Yuta dan Yume… anggota Deimon yang lain juga tak ada.." pikir Sena sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Jangan-jangan…. Kita terpisah MAX?" teriak Monta panik.

"APAAAA?" Sena dan Suzuna juga ikut berteriak panik.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Yaa~

Makin gaje ceritanyaaaa.. xD

Dan gomen telat update lagi.. u_u

Oh ya, sekarang, saya bales review dulu yaa~ xDd

.

**Kei Raisuna****:** wkwkwk, arigatou xD ditunggu lagi reviewnya yaa… xD

**Saki. K****:** makasih, kita juga so sweet (?) :3 *jduagh* ditunggu lagi reviewnyaaa xDd

**Yamano****:** makasih, review lagi ya :D

**Animea Lover Ya-ha****:** di sini, hirumamo ceritanya belum jadian, tapi diantara mereka udah ada feeling masing2, haha.. xD makasih, review lagi ya.. :D

**Anezakibeech****:** wah, kalau soal update kilat, maaf saya tak bisa menjanjikan.. u.u tapi paling ngga, pada akhirnya saya update juga.. ngehehe… xD

**Lala san Machiru****:** yaa~ senasuzu banyaknya di chap depan kayaknya.. xD #heh

pokonya, pantengin terus dah (?) xDv jangan lupa review.. xD *plak*

**HirumaUchihaChoCha****:** makasih yaa udah review… ini udah lanjut lagi kok.. hehe.. xD

**Shihouin Yoruichi Anna****:** makasih yaaa… ini udah apdet, review lagi plis? xD *ngarep*

.

Yak, dan untuk yang sudah login, sudah saya balas lewat PM :D

Yah, sekian dulu deh dari saya.. xDv

Matta nee~ :3/

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	10. A Darkness In The Darkness

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"_Hey… kita.. dimana?" tanya Suzuna ketakutan._

"_Hum, aku juga tak melihat Yuta dan Yume… anggota Deimon yang lain juga tak ada.." pikir Sena sambil beranjak berdiri._

"_Jangan-jangan…. Kita terpisah MAX?!" teriak Monta panik._

"_APAAAA?!" Sena dan Suzuna juga ikut berteriak panik._

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~**Devil Bats Camping! by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, mohon dimaafkan, tapi itu murni kebetulan semata! Fic ini murni ide saya! dan tak pernah lupa akan OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance, adventure, fantasy**~~**

.

"B-bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau kita tak bisa keluar?!" Suzuna nampak sangat panik. Bahkan hampir menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang sudah berembun.

"T-tenanglah Suzuna, jangan panik! K-kita coba cari dulu jalan keluarnya ya!" Sena mencoba menenangkan Suzuna padahal dia sendiri sama paniknya. Bedanya, tidak sampai ingin menangis.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Monta nampak berlagak berpikir serius sekali. Sepertinya mencoba menyusun rencana untuk menemukan jalan agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan yang lain. Namun kembali ke dunia nyata, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Monta, belum tentu sebuah rencana brilian.

_**CTIK**_

Monta menjetikkan jarinya, pertanda dia telah mendapatkan ilham dari yang Kuasa (?). "Aku tahu MAX!"

Spontan Sena dan Suzuna menoleh dan serempak berkata, "Tahu apa?!"

"Begini, jika kita pikir lagi, kenapa kita tak kembali ke jalur sebelumnya? Daripada kita susah-susah mencari jalan ke depan dan yang ada kita tersesat bagaimana? Itu lebih repot. Kurasa, sebaiknya petir-petir darat yang mengejar kita tadi itu kita hadapi saja, mengingat kita sudah punya kekuatan super dari permata akame!"

"Hmmm…" Suzuna nampak berpikir sejenak, "Itu memang ide yang bagus, tapi kuharap kau pikirkan lagi dengan matang, Tuan! Kita terperosok ke dasar tanah yang paling dasar, aku harap kau tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa naik lagi ke atas sana!"

"Hoi hoi, santai saja, Suzuna! Bukan kah kita bisa menggunakan pom-pom milikmu? Rubah menjadi tangga, dan cring! Kita tinggal memanjat!"

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan jebakan petir itu?"

"Aku dan Sena akan menghadapinya!"

"Nah, itu yang jadi inti permasalahan kita di sini! Kekuatanmu hanya menangkap, Sena hanya berlari, apa yang mungkin bisa kalian perbuat dengan kekuatan seperti itu terhadap petir-petir yang luar biasa besar dan menyengat itu?!"

"Err… ya, mungkin aku bisa menangkap Sena ketika dia berlari dan tersambar petir? Ahaha…"

"Hey, itu tak lucu, Monta!" Sena nampak memajukan bibirnya lima senti. Suatu hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan kecuali jika dia sudah sangat tersinggung.

"Intinya…" Suzuna kembali meluruskan, "rencanamu itu bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, Monyet!"

"MUKYAA, aku bukan monyet MAX!" teriak Monta frustasi.

"Otak monyet memang tak pernah becus ketika berpikir!"

"Kau memang benar-benar niat menghinaku, ya?!"

Suzuna melirik ke arah Sena. Sena hanya bengong. Lalu tak lama Suzuna berkata, "Otak udang juga tak akan bisa di pakai untuk membuat rencana.."

"HIIIE! Kau menghinaku juga, Suzuna?!" Sena nampak sedih.

"_Okay_, nona pandai! Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tantang Monta sambil mendelik malas ke arah Suzuna.

Suzuna nampak serius berpikir sambil memperhatikan celah demi celah, dan lorong demi lorong yang ada di sekitar tempat dia, Sena, dan Monta berdiri saat ini.

Sena menunggu dengan takut-takut, sedangkan Monta menunggu dengan malas.

"Cepat, Suzu—"

"Aku tahu!" Suzuna memotong kata-kata Monta dengan cepat. Kalau boleh jujur, Monta nampak sebal. "Lihatlah, ada sebuah lorong juga di depan kita, kurasa jalan yang terdapat pada lorong itu adalah jalan setapak, jadi sepertinya mengarah pada jalan keluar…"

"Bagaimana jika mengarahnya bukan pada jalan keluar, tapi malah pada masalah?"

"Nenekku sering bilang, ambillah jalan yang tengah, di mana jalan yang tengah itu selalu menunjukkan cahayanya! Apapun yang terjadi, tetap harus dihadapi!"

"Baik, kami ikuti keputusanmu! Tapi jika pada akhirnya kita tak menemukan jalan keluar sama sekali, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya!"

"Iya, iya! Berisik sekali kau!"

Maka dengan itu, Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta langsung mengambil jalur di lorong yang lurus yang di mana juga merupakan jalan setapak. Langkah demi langkah ditapaki oleh tiga sahabat itu. sejujurnya, Suzuna sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusannya dalam memilih jalan ini, tapi dia merasakan firasat baik, dan biasanya firasatnya itu tak pernah salah! Dia hanya bisa berharap, bahwa firasatnya juga kali ini benar. Kalau tidak, dia bisa habis diledeki dan diomeli Monta.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Mereka sudah berjalan seperempat meter dari lokasi di mana mereka jatuh tadi. Tak mudah rasanya hanya untuk berjalan di atas tanah yang lembab dengan setapak demi setapak. Tapi apa daya, mereka sudah sejauh ini, dan syukurnya belum terjadi apapun hingga sekarang. Sungguh, Suzuna sangat berharap memang tak akan pernah ada apapun yang terjadi hingga mereka sampai di luar gua atau pintu keluar yang menghubungkan gua itu dengan sebuah ruangan baru.

_**SREK**_

_**BRUK**_

"Agh!" terdengar suara Sena yang nampak tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh. Spontan Suzuna mengubah pom-pomnya menjadi senter lalu menghampiri Sena bersama Monta.

"Kau kenapa Sena?" tanya Monta. Ia melihat ada sebuah potongan kaca yang berkilauan dekat kaki Sena. Monta memutuskan untuk mencoba mencabutnya dari tanah.

"Kau tak apa Sena?" tanya Suzuna yang nampaknya jauh lebih mencemaskan Sena dibanding Monta.

Sena beranjak bangun sambil mengusap lututnya yang sedikit terluka karena tergores tanah. "Hahaha, tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa kok.."

"Syukurlah…" Suzuna langsung mengambil perban yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana ketika Devil Bats berpergian. Ia langsung mengobati luka Sena dengan cekatan.

_**GREP**_

Nampaknya Monta berhasil mencabut batu itu. "Wah, ini potongan berlian, MAX!"

"Apa?!" Suzuna dan Sena langsung memperhatikan benda yang tengah Monta genggam sekarang.

"Cantiknya…" mata Suzuna nampak berkilauan.

"Indah sekali…" kagum Sena. Mulutnya langsung menganga.

"Jika dijual pasti harganya sudah ratusan juta, MAX!" ucap Monta dengan mata yang bergambarkan simbol yen.

_**DUAK!**_

Jitakan keras dari Suzuna mendarat tepat di atas kepala Monta.

"SAKIT MAX!" teriak Monta sebal.

"Dasar monyet mata duitan! Kita tak boleh sembarangan menjual berlian itu! bagaimana kalau ternyata berlian itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan misi menyelamatkan Kak Mamori sekarang? Kau mau tak bisa melihat Kak Mamori lagi gara-gara ulahmu, hah?!" Suzuna nampak ngedumel. Sena sampai _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN KAK MAMORI, MAAAX!"

"Kalau begitu jaga berlian itu baik-baik, atau kita yang nantinya malah disalahkan!"

"Iya iya…"

"Hey, teman-teman," Sena nampak mulai agak tegang. Pertanda buruk. "apa kalian lihat kilatan cahaya di belakang sana? Sepertinya menuju kemari.."

Suzuna dan Monta otomatis menoleh ke belakang.

_**BZZT BZZT!**_

"ITU PETIRNYA MAAAAX!"

"HIIIEE!"

"YAA~ LARIII!"

_**WHUUSH!**_

Ketiga remaja cilik (?) itu langsung berlari secepat angin, namun Sena mungkin berlari secepat tornado. Di sisi lain, petir berjalan itu semakin cepat mendekati mereka bertiga. Suzuna dan Monta nampak mulai kelelahan. Melihat situasi itu, Sena mengambil inisiatif. Dalam perjalanan, ia melihat tiga lorong yang bercabang lagi. Dia pikir jika kembali mengambil jalan tengah, pasti petir itu akan terus mengikuti mereka. Jadi, pada akhirnya dia menyeret tangan Suzuna dan Monta untuk mengambil lorong yang kiri.

"Ke arah sini saja!" teriak Sena dengan keringat dingin dan panik sambil menyeret tangan Suzuna dan Monta yang tengah melayang-layang akibat terbawa kecepatan larinya Sena yang melampaui normal.

Tapi ternyata..

_**BZZZT BZZZT!**_

"PETIRNYA MASIH MENGIKUTI KITA MAAAX!" Monta nampak menangis dengan tak elitnya.

"HIEEE! AKU KIRA INI JALAN YANG BENAR!" Sena nampak menyesal sambil terus berlari.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AMBIL JALAN TENGAH, SENAAA!" teriak Suzuna geram sambil tetap melayang-layang (?).

Di dalam suasana yang menegangkan itu, tiba-tiba…

_**SREK**_

_**WHUUSH~**_

"KYAAAAA!"

Sena terperosok ke dalam lubang (lagi), hingga Suzuna dan Monta pun otomatis terbawa bersamanya.

_**BRUK**_

Ketiga anggota Devilbats itu langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri tepat sesaat setelah terjatuh. Itu dikarenakan mereka membentur sebuah batu besar yang ada di sana. Namun karena tempat itu terlihat sepi, jadi sepertinya situasi sudah bisa dibilang aman. Hanya saja…

*_sementara itu…_*

Di pihak lain, Ishimaru dan kawan-kawan juga tengah berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Mereka juga tak tahu lagi harus melangkah kemana. Setiap kali mereka berjalan, di ujungnya selalu ada lorong-lorong yang bercabang. Yukimitsu yang dianggap paling senior dan paling pintar selalu ditunjuk untuk menjadi orang yang bertugas memilih lorong mana yang akan mereka ambil. Tentu saja, semua ini menjadi tekanan batin tersendiri bagi Yukimitsu. Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Karena setiap jalan yang diambil tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah apapun. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Agh, aku sudah lelah! Kapan sampainya?!" gerutu Togano yang sudah kelihatan lelah. Lelah karena berjalan, dan lelah juga karena terlalu banyak membaca komik.

"Sabarlah bung, mungkin sebentar lagi…" ucap Kuroki santai.

"Nah, cobalah sekali-kali kau bersikap dewasa seperti dia.." Jumonji bersabda (?).

Togano membuang muka, "Cih, aku mulai benci kalian berdua.."

"FUGO!" Daikichi yang adadi barisan paling belakang menunjuk sesuatu pada sesuatu yang menancap di atas tanah di dekatnya.

Teman-teman yang lain pun menghampirinya, karena penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan murid dari Kurita itu.

Dan ternyata..

"POTONGAN BERLIAAAAN!" teriak mereka semua.

"Fugo?" Daikichi malah memasang muka bingung. Mungkin jika ada Kurita, dia bermaksud berkata, "Apa yang bagus soal berlian? Mereka hanya benda-benda yang bisa bersinar."

Yak, author sudah cukup kuat untuk mengerti bahasa Daikichi! Yeah!

_**GREP**_

Taki mengambil potongan berlian itu, dan menyimpannya di ujung jari kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menari-nari dengan berlian itu.

"Ahahahaha~ aku bisa menggunakan berlian ini untuk memikat para gadis!" ujarnya dengan tarian balerinanya.

_**DUAK**_

Jumonji meninju Taki hingga dia babak belur, dan mengambil berlian itu dengan cekatan. Bersama Kuroki dan Togano, mereka langsung membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan berlian itu.

Jumonji nampak sudah berpikir dengan keras, "Aku rasa aku bisa menjual berlian ini, lalu menabungnya untuk biaya kuliah, modal untuk usaha, dan untuk menikah!"

Togano berkomentar, "Naaaah, kau terlalu bijak! Kalau aku sih, akan menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli komik-komik edisi yang akan datang! Aku akan membuat langganan khusus, dan memesannya secara ilegal agar aku bisa membacanya hingga tamat lebih dulu dibanding orang lain!"

Kuroki _sweatdrop_, "Aku pikir kau terlalu berlebihan. Itu sudah masuk dalam kriminal. Kalau aku sih yang normal-normal saja. Misalnya, seperti menggunakan uangnya untuk masuk ke klub malam yang eksklusif, lalu membayar gadis-gadis dengan kualitas terbaik untuk menghabiskan malam bersamaku. Hehehe, bayangkanlah, di mana impianku untuk menjadi _King of Harem_ akan terwujud dengan sempurna!"

_**DUAK DUAK DUAK**_

Kepala ketiga Ha-Ha bersaudara itu dijitak satu persatu oleh Ishimaru.

"Ehem…" Ishimaru mencoba menenangkan emosinya, "berlian ini sangat penting! Siapa tahu berlian ini bisa berguna untuk perjalanan kita sekarang! Jadi aku rasa, aku akan serahkan berlian ini pada Yukimitsu, agar dia bisa menjaganya baik-baik. Dia orang yang paling kupercaya untuk saat ini!"

Yukimitsu pun mengambil berlian itu, dan menyimpannya di dalam saku. Dia langsung mendapat death glare dari Ha-Ha bersaudara. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya ketakutan.

Ishimaru menepuk bahu Yukimitsu, dan mengeluarkan gigi cemerlangnya, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu…"

Yukimitsu nampak kagum, "Ishimaru…"

"Hueeeek….." Ha-Ha bersaudara langsung muntah di tempat melihat adegan semi-yaoi itu.

Sementara Daikichi hanya _blushing_ (?).

"Ahahahaha~ masa mudaaaa~" Taki malah berputar-putar.

_**BZZ BZZ**_

"Kalian dengar itu?" ucap Yukimitsu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah… ya.. aku dengar…" Ishimaru mulai waspada.

"Ahahaha~ ada sesuatu di sanaaa~" Taki—masih—berputar-putar.

"Oh, aku melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya!" tunjuk Togano.

"Tunggu, rasanya aku tak asing dengan cahaya itu…" Kuroki malah mencoba mengingat kebelakang.

"Oh aku ingat!" Jumonji menjetikkan jarinya, "Itu adalah petir yang mengikuti kita tadi!"

"Ah, kau benar!" Ishimaru tersenyum bahagia, karena akhirnya dia bisa ingat tentang kilatan cahaya itu.

"FUGO!" Daikichi malah ikut bahagia.

"Hahahaha.." mereka semua tertawa.

Tertawa…

Namun tawa itu berubah menjadi lebih garing..

Semakin garing…

Garing…

Garing…

Dan..

"LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Mereka langsung berlari dengan Ishimaru yang berada di jalur paling depan, dan Taki yang berputar-putar di barisan paling belakang.

Dan ketika mereka tengah melarikan diri…

"Ada tiga lorong!" ujar Ishimaru panik.

"Kita ambil yang mana?!" bentak Jumonji.

"Err… eh… ano…" Yukimitsu malah jadi gugup dan panik bercampur lelah karena berlari.

"Cepat jawab, botaaaak!" bentak Kuroki dan Togano.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tengah! Ambil yang tengah!" Yukimitsu menjawab dengan rasa takut.

"YOSH!" mereka semua langsung mengambil lorong yang tengah.

Mereka terus berlari..

Berlari…

Berari..

Menyusuri lorong gelap itu terus menerus…

Berlari tiada henti…

Hingga..

"Berhenti!" ucap Ishimaru yang mendadak berhenti di depan hingga..

_**CKIIIT**_

_**BRUK BRUK BRUK**_

Mereka semua saling bertubrukan dan mendorong pintu yang ada di depan mereka hingga terbuka.

"Adududuh…" Ishimaru nampak sangat tersiksa, karena dia di tindih oleh banyak orang. Ditambah lagi Taki ada di puncuka sambil sempat-sempatnya mengangkat satu kakinya.

Lalu, mereka semua memutuskan untuk turun dari badan Ishimaru.

"Ah, pintunya! Tutup pintunya!" ucap Yukimitsu.

"FUGO!" kata Daikichi yang berarti, "Siap!"

_**CKLEEEEK**_

_**BLAM**_

Pintu tua itu pun tertutup. Selain itu, aliran listrik yang mengejar mereka tadi juga sudah pergi.

"Ah, kita selamat…" ujar Jumonji sambil mengelap peluh di keningnya.

"Sekarang kita di mana?" tanya Togano sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Entahlah… aku juga belum bisa menemukan teman-teman yang la—eh… tunggu… tiga orang yang terbaring di dekat batu itu… apakah itu Sena dan yang lain?" tanya Kuroki sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah bebatuan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Hmm…" Ishimaru ikut memicingkan matanya, "Ah, kau benar! Itu Sena!"

"Ahahaha~ adikku tercintaaaa~" Taki langsung berputar-putar menghampiri Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta. Diikuti juga oleh yang lain.

Ishimaru menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sena, namun dia tak kunjung sadar, "Sepertinya mereka pingsan.."

Jumonji menepuk-nepuk batu yang ada di dekatnya, "Sepertinya saat mereka terjatuh, mereka membentur batu ini. Makanya, mereka pingsan. Lihat?" Jumonji menunjuk ke atas, "Ada lubang, itu berarti mereka terperosok dari atas sana.."

"Whoaaa!" Kuroki, Togano, dan Daikichi nampak kagum dengan analisa Jumonji.

Togano memegang bahu Jumonji, dan bertanya dengan mata berkilauan, "Bagaimana kau bisa memperkirakannya hingga sejauh itu?!"

"Ah, bagaimana katamu…" Jumonji menggaruk rambutnya, "Hahaha.. aku hanya mengira-ngira saja…"

_**GUBRAK**_

Mereka langsung jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Untuk sekarang…" Yukimitsu mencoba meluruskan,"selagi aman,kita di sini saja bersama mereka hingga mereka sadar. Itu lebih baik daripada harus berpencar lagi.."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar.." Ishimaru nampak setuju.

*_sementara itu…_*

Hiruma dan yang lain juga bernasib sama. Mereka tengah menyusuri lorong yang mereka pilih untuk melarikan diri tadi.

"Cih, mau sampai kapan kita terus berjalan seperti ini? Membosankan…" gerutu Hiruma sambil memperhatikan burung phoenix miliknya yang tengah bertengger di bahunya.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti kalau kau khawatir akan keberadaan Mamori…" ucap Musashi yakin.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Pak Tua…"

"Ya,ya, ya, aku tahu kau mau—eh, apa?!"

"Kekekeke!"

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Yuta mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "sudah berapa Daruzon yang kita bunuh ya?"

"Etto…" Yume mencoba menghitung-hitung, "Daruzon batu sudah, angin sudah, api sudah, air sudah, berarti totalnya ada empat.."

"Ah, aku tak pernah menyangka kita bisa menghabisi mereka semua dan berhasil sampai sejauh ini… padahal, dulu kita tak pernah bisa sampai seperti ini… haha.."

"Tentu saja!" Hiruma menodongkan senapannya tepat ke arah Yuta, yang otomatis membuatnya ketakutan, "Kekekeke, kekuatanmu itu memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan kami! Makanya, kau harus berterima kasih pada Deimon Devilbats, bocah sialan!"

"Ah… ya… terima kasih…" Yuta langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Ahh…." Kurita nampak lemas, "aku lapaaaar…"

"Dasar tukang makan! Kuatkan sedikit dirimu!" bentak Hiruma.

"Bukankah kau bawa bekal yang banyak, Kurita?" tanya Musashi.

"Ya…" Kurita dengan malu-malu menjawab, "aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya saat kita selesai dengan latihan pertama kita… hehehe…"

Musashi _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Huee… aku lapaaar…"

_**DUAK**_

_**BRUK!**_

"Adudududuh.. sepertinya aku tersandung sesuatu…" Kurita pun beranjak bangun perlahan, namun dia kaget ketika melihat teman-teman yang lain ikut terbaring di atas tanah, "Kalian sedang apa?"

"JANGAN JATUHKAN DIRIMU SEMBARANG, GENDUUUT!"

"Ahahaha… sepertinya ada gempa kecil ya tadi.." yak, Kurita bisa sadar diri rupanya, "Eh? Apa ini? Apa ini makanan?!"

Mata Kurita langsung berkilauan saat dia melihat potongan berlian yang tertancap di atas tanah itu. Kurita pun mengambilnya, dan memperhatikannya, "Ah, ini bukan makanan…"

"Coba kulihat!" Yume mengambil berlian itu dan memperhatikannya, "Oh, ini potongan berlian. Kalau dijual, pasti harganya akan sangat mahal…"

_**CRING**_

Aura setan Hiruma menyeruak kuat, "Kekekeke! Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli senjata-senjata baru dan menyogok anggota tim superstar dunia untuk bergabung di tim Devilbats!"

"_You're so hopeless.._" Musashi hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Atau…" Kurita ikut berbinar, "kita bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli ratusan ton _cream puff_!"

Kedua sahabat itu langsung saling berkobar. Memikirkan mimpi masing-masing. Musashi sudah bisa maklum kenapa mereka seperti itu. Sejujurnya, Musashi juga berpikir untuk membeli sepatu baru dengan kualitas paling baik memakai uang hasil penjualan berlian itu. Ah, _now.. who's the hopeless one_?

Yume langsung mengamankan berlian itu di tasnya, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh berlian ini! Berlian ini bisa berguna untuk perjalanan kita sekarang! Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, iya 'kan?!"

"Ya, Yume benar…" Yuta nampak setuju.

"Cih…" Hiruma nampak sebal. Tapi sejujurnya dia setuju dengan ide Yume. Yang paling penting baginya sekarang hanyalah Mamori.

Ya, hanya Mamori seorang..

_**BZZ BZZ**_

"Kwaak!" burung phoenix Hiruma nampak mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Pertanda bahwa dia takut akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau ini, burung sialan?!" bentak Hiruma sebal.

"Sepertinya…. Ada sesuatu di sana…" Musashi memicingkan matanya, dan mencoba menganalisis apa itu.

"J-jangan-jangan itu…" Kurita nampak takut dan cemas.

"Yah, kau benar…" Yume sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, "Itu petirnya! Ayo lariii!"

Mereka semua langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari sengatan petir itu.

"Hah… hah.. hah… aku… sudah tak kuaaat… aku… lapaaar…" rengek Kurita sempat-sempatnya.

"Ayo bertahanlah, Kurita!" ucap Musashi menyemangati.

"Berhenti!" perintah Hiruma. Maka mereka langsung berhenti seketika dengan gaya kerennya masing-masing.

"Jalan buntu…" gumam Yuta, "Tidak, tunggu! Ini pintu berbentuk batu! Kita harus menghancurkannya!"

"Tapi.. bagaimana?" tanya Yume.

Semua langsung melirik ke arah Kurita. Tapi melihat Kurita lemas begitu, mereka langsung putus harapan.

"Tak adakah cara lain? Petirnya makin dekat!" tanya Yuta cemas. Sebenarnya dia juga berpikir kenapa bisa ada petir di bawah tanah.

"Baiklah, kita coba saja dulu…" Musashi nampak melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Kemudian dia mencoba menendang pintu batu itu, "Hiyaaah!"

_**CRIIING**_

Sepatu Musashi yang terbuat dari permata akamenya mulai bersinar!

_**DUAK!**_

…..

…...

"Sakit…"

"Tidak terbuka sama sekali…" ujar yang lain _sweatdrop_.

_**TREK**_

"Menyingkirlah…" perintah Hiruma. Semua langsung menyingkir dengan cepat.

Terlihat, Hiruma sudah siap dengan bazookanya.

"Kekeke… terbukalah…" Hiruma mengambil kuda-kudanya, "PINTU SIALAAAAN!"

_**DUAR! DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR!**_

_**BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK**_

"B-batu-batunya langsung hancur…" Yume _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Kekekeke! Aku hebat bukan?!" Hiruma nampak bangga.

Mereka pun memasuki lorong yang dihalangi oleh pintu tadi. Dan ternyata…

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN?!" teriak Ha-Ha bersaudara.

Hiruma langsung memasang wajah masamnya, "Hoo, ada kalian juga ternyata! Keh, padahal aku baru saja merasakan kedamaian sesaat karena kalian tidak ada!"

"Kejam.." untuk sejenak, Ha-Ha bersaudara itu akan terus memojokkan diri masing-masing.

"Untunglah! Dengan begini, kita semua sudah berkummpul kembali!" ujar Yuki tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Yuta melirik ke belakang, "Eh? Kenapa petirnya hilang?"

"Aku rasa hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kami…" terlihat, Suzuna terbangun dari tidur panjangnya bersama Monta dan Sena.

"Waaaaah, adikku sudah bangun! Syukurlaaaaah~" ucap Taki sambil banjir air mata.

_**DUAK**_

Suzuna langsung menjitak Kakak laki-lakinya itu, "Berisik kau! Oh iya, soal petir itu.. err, sebenarnya, saat aku terjatuh kesini, petir itu juga langsung hilang begitu saja. Tidak mengikuti aku, Sena, dan si monyet ini.."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MONYET?!" Monta nampak kesal.

"Apa mungkin gara-gara ada gerbang raksasa ini?" ucap Sena polos sambil menyentuh gerbang raksasa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Mungkin itu gerbang penyerap petir! Jadi petirnya hilang diserap gerbang itu!" sahut Suzuna antusias dan merasa benar dengan opininya.

"Ahaha, aku rasa itu tidak masuk akal, Suzuna.."

"Ya, aku juga dari tadi heran, apa yang ada di dalam gerbang raksasa ini…" ucap Ishimaru sambil ikut menyentuh gerbang itu bersama Sena.

"Daripada terus menerus mengkhayal tak jelas, kenapa kita tak buka saja langsung gerbang sialan itu, dasar bocah-bocah bodoh." Saran Hiruma.

"Ah, kurasa kau benar…" Yume nampak setuju, "tapi.. bagaimana caranya?"

_**TREK**_

"Kekekeke! Aku masih ada cadangan bazooka lainnya!"

"Tidak! Jangan pakai itu! Gerbang ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan gerbag lainnya! Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang menanti kita semua di dalam sana!"

"Paling-paling hanya Daruzon sialan.."

"Kau tenang sekali.."

"Jadi? Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kurita, "Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar!"

"Lapar ya?" tanya Suzuna yang disusul dengan anggukan cepat dari Kurita, "Kalau tidak salah, aku punya pil pengenyang perut. Jadi, kau akan merasa kenyang kurang lebih sampai tiga jam dengan pil ini! Hehe.."

"Aku minta, Suzuna!"

Sena dan Yuta langsung _sweatdrop_, "Ternyata pil seperti itu benar-benar ada."

_**HAP (?)**_

Kurita langsung memakan pil itu!

…

…

…

"B-bagaimana?" tanya Suzuna dengan melihat wajah Kurita serius sekali.

"Hmm…" Kurita diam sejenak, "AKU MERASA LUAR BIASA!"

"YAAAAA~" dan Suzuna lompat-lompat dengan pom-pomnya!

"Anoo.." Sena nampak menunduk takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Sena?" tanya Monta heran.

"Ano.. jika Kak Kurita sudah sesegar itu, aku rasa kita bisa mengandalkan tenaganya sejenak untuk membuka gerbang ini.. se-setidaknya… Kak Kurita akan melakukannya perlahan, tidak brutal se-seperti Kak Hi-Hi.."

_**CRING**_

Begitu Sena melirik ke belakang, sudah ada Hiruma di sana! Dan dia siap dengan bazookanya seperti biasa!

"Hi…siapa, anak pendek?"

"Hi…Hi…HIEEEEEE!"

_**DUAR DUAR DUAR**_

Maka acara kejar-kejaran dan tembak menembak pun tak terelakkan. Bahkan, burung phoenix Hiruma ikut mengejar Sena!

"Baiklah, tinggalkan mereka.." ucap Suzuna _sweatdrop_, "Kak Kurita, lakukan! Oh, mungkin sebaiknya dibantu Daikichi juga!"

"Hu'um!" Kurita nampak bersemangat kembali. Ya, setidaknya dia bersemangat untuk tiga jam kedepan. Oh, Daikichi juga terlihat sudah siap, "HUP!"

Kurita dan Daikichi sudah menempelkan kedua tangannya di permukaan gerbang raksasa itu. Lalu, mereka pun perlahan mendorongnya…

"FFFUUUNNNUUURRRAAABBBAAAA!"

"FFFUUUGGGOOO!"

_**KREEEEEK~**_

_**BLAM…**_

Gerbang itu pun terbuka! Dan…

…

…

…

"Kosong?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Gelap… tapi sepertinya memang tak ada apa-apa di sini…" pikir Yume sambil melihat jauh ke dalam.

"Hati-hati Yume! Setidaknya, bawalah senter! Gelap sekali di dalam sana!" teriak Yuta khawatir.

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja, kak!"

"Aku tak mengerti…" ucap Sena yang sudah babak belur, "kenapa ada ruangan kosong begini? Apa ini semacam gudang?"

"Mungkin ada saklar sialan yang bisa dipakai untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan sialan ini.." pikir Hiruma.

"Jangan bodoh, tidak ada saklar di tempat seperti ini…" ujar Musashi cuek. Dia tak sadar, ada yang tengah mempersiapkan bazookanya lagi di sebelah sana.

"Jika ini memang jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju Kak Mamori, maka kita harus melewatinya, MAX!" ucap Monta semangat.

Yukimitsu mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa kau benar. Bagaimanapun, tempat ini hanya gelap. Kita bawa senter, 'kan? Kurasa kita bisa tembus jika ada itu. Dan lagi, tempat ini setidaknya jauh dari jangkauan pet—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YUME!" Yuta langsung lari ke dalam ruangan dan mencari adiknya yang baru saja berteriak kencang itu.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Akhirnya, setelah kembali dari hiatus yang begitu panjang dan lama, aku kembali meneruskan fic ini! QAQ

Aku kangen kalian semua, readers! TAT *peluk satu2*

Ok, sebelumnya, mari bales review TATd

.

**Yamano**: jah, jangan bahas yang ecchi2 di reviewku woy xD

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: hehe, sabar yaaah, ini juga baru update lagi setelah beberapa bulan… maaf, saya hiatus mendadak u.u

**Lala san Machiru**: ini udah update kok, gomenasai… aku harap cukup untuk memperbaiki hiatus mendadakku selama beberapa bulan Dx

**Kuro Nami**: wkwk, Musashi gitu lho xD *toss kaki sama Musashi* ini udah update, maaf buat keterlambatannya (_ _)

**Shihouin Yoruichi Anna**: hehe, makasih ya, ini juga udah update. Maaf telat banget (_ _)

**Kei Raisuna**: ini dah update, YA-HA! XD maaf telat kei Dx

**Saki.k**: aku juga suka phoenix xDDDD

**Anezakibeech**: iya, makasih.. keep review ya, dan ini updatenya… maaf telat u.u

**Hirumauchihachocha**: sayangnya, mereka hanya menemukan potongan berlian di tengah lorong seharga ratusan juta, bahkan milyaran lebih.. maaf ,_, dan maaf juga udah telat update Dx

**nana-chan love naruto**: ah, gomenasai buat keterlambatan updatenya Dx phoenix nya Cuma punya Hiruma, ga boleh minta xD *dibakar*

**Wakiyu**: ini udah update, silahkan review lagi, makasih.. :3 dan maaf udah telat updatenya gara2 harus hiatus mendadak. Hehe…

.

Yosh, sekian balasan reviewnya, maaf lewat fic semua, karena modem ga bisa diajak kompromi Dx *makan kompi*

Oke, gimana cerita selanjutnya? Apa yang bakal terjadi sama Yume? Kita lihat di chap depaaan, matta nee~ :D

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
